El Amor Puede Traer Un Montón De Sorpresas
by darkangelzone
Summary: Sus vidas darán un vuelco cuando la Revolución termine. Todo cambiará otra vez... Y no será tan fácil como a los Pevensie les hubiera gustado. Susan/Caspian X
1. Como Odio Esa Herida

**Hola a todos! Este es el primero de mis fanfictions, solo que Natsukira me ha pedido que traduzca los dos que escribí del inglés al español.**

**Esta historia comienza cuando todos vuelven al castillo, después de vencer a Miraz.**

**Porfa, díganme lo que opinan de la historia, así sé si la tengo que continuar traduciendo a no. GRACIAS! =)**

**Disclamer: Narnia no me pertenece... Pero me gustaría. Especialmente Caspian (*baba*) jaja**

* * *

Todo estaba bien. La batalla había terminado. Todos los problemas al fin habían desaparecido. Narnia era finalmente libre de los aquellos telmarinos que los Reyes y Reinas de Antaño y el Príncipe Caspian habían vencido.

Los reyes, reinas y el príncipe se encontraban en el gran castillo telmarino, pero los Pevensie partirían dentro de cinco días, después de la coronación del nuevo Rey.

Ellos habían llegado esa mañana, pero ahora ya había anochecido. Todos los monarcas ya habían cenado e iban a hacer lo quisieran por un rato, para disfrutar Narnia mientras pudieran.

Peter estaba leyendo un libro; él era el inteligente de la familia, por supuesto. Lucy estaba jugando en el bosque cercano al castillo con algunos narnianos - ellos no querían ser vistos mucho por el momento. Edmund estaba buscando a alguien que quisiera jugar al ajedrez con él porque "Caspian no estaba de humor".

¿Caspian iba por los corredores pensando. Que haría cuando fuera rey? ¿Sería suficientemente bueno? ¿Podría satisfacer a su gente? ¿Trataría alguien de revelarse contra él? No lo sabía. Quizá sí, quizá no. El quería y necesitaba a alguien que lo ayude. Entonces pensó en el Doctor Cornelius, pero luego pensó y los Reyes y Reinas de Antaño. Ellos sabían cómo llevar adelante un reino, debería, preguntarles cómo hacerlo. Pero esto tomaría un largo tiempo, y ellos no podían quedarse tanto, ya que lo que Aslan decía siempre era definitivo. Cuanto deseaba que ellos se quedaran y compartieran con él esa parte de su vida. Se llevaban tan bien... Edmund era definitivamente su mejor amigo, era astuto y amigable al mismo tiempo... Eran muy parecidos entre sí, e incluso les gustaban casi las mismas cosas. Peter era... Una muy buena persona, eso tenía que admitirlo: era muy responsable, se preocupaba por los demás, especialmente por su familia, y siempre trataba de buscar una manera de complacerlos. Lucy era como un rayito de sol: siempre sonreía (a no ser que las cosas no fueran bien) y llevaba felicidad a dondequiera que vaya. Y Susan... Oh! Susan. Ella era tan... Dulce. Era la mujer más dulce, más valiente, fiera y más hermosa en el mundo. Ella era una verdadera reina - y una muy hermosa por cierto. Las leyendas decían que era la mujer más bella en toda Narnia, pero la verdad, era que las historias eran un insulto. Él no podía evitar admirar su dulce trato. Su contacto, por ejemplo, era tan delicado... Ella parecía tan frágil, sin embargo indicaba totalmente lo contrario.

El recordaba el beso que ella le dio mientras estaban cabalgando hacia la batalla, después de salvarla en el bosque. Ella se lo agradeció profundamente y le dio un beso, haciéndolo temblar. ¡Dios! ¡_Qué bien se había sentido eso!_

Inconscientemente, se puso la mano en la mejilla, recordando aquel dulce y cálido beso. Entonces se dio cuenta que quería más que solo un beso en la mejilla. Quería besarla, besarla en los labios. Oh! _Si tan sólo fuera posible..._ Y no pudo evitar pensar en algo más. ¿Y si ese beso se pusiera más apasionado? ¿Y si besara su cuello y empezara a hacer cosas no tan 'educadas'? ¿Y si terminara pasando la noche con ella?

¡Dios! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! Eso era faltarle el respeto a una mujer; él nunca lo haría, y mucho menos a Susan. Pero era inevitable. El trató de sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Cuando lo logró, escuchó un grito ahogado que provenía de la habitación de Susan, por la cual estaba justo pasando. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó.

Cuando ella lo dejó pasar, él entró y la vio _con la espalda casi completamente descubierta. _Tragó saliva yy se acercó a ella, completamente nervioso.

Cuando estuvo más cerca de ella, la escuchó jadear de nuevo. Entonces vio la larga y gruesa herida que había en su espalda a la altura de la cadera. _Ay! Qué dolor! _El siseó con sólo pensar en ella herida de esa manera. Casi podía sentir su dolor, a cómo estaba sufriendo. Sólo quería calmarla y curarla de ese dolor, así ella podría sonreír de esa manera que a él tanto le encantaba. Ver su sonrisa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba, y cuando ella hacía esas traviesas o le hablaba, no podía evitar pensar en inclinarse y darle un beso. Sin embargo, hizo un enorme esfuerzo en no pensar en ello, y menos ahora que ella estaba desatando los hilos traseros de su corsé frente a él.

Él se sacó esos pensamientos y pidió permiso para acercarse más

Ella le sonrió débilmente cuando lo vio. Pero un dolor vino de su espalda y ella gimió. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el ya estaba arrodillado al lado de ella.

"Qué pasó? Qué es esa herida, Susan?"

"Me la hicieron durante la batalla, pero no quería preocupar a nadie. Pero ahora el dolor es insoportable" Respondió ella. "hazme un favor, puedes?"

"Lo que sea"

"Llama a Lucy y pídele un balde de agua con su poción. Necesito que me cure esto." Dijo señalando a su herida.

El asintió, y fue a la habitación de la joven. Tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió. Entonces tocó otra ves, pero tampoco.

"Tesa, dónde está la Reina Lucy?" Le preguntó a la mucama que justo pasaba junto a él.

"Ella está en el bosque, Su Majestad. Gelstrome fue con ella y la traerá de vuelta en media hora."

"Gracias, Tesa. Podrías, por favor, traerme un balde con agua y una esponja?"

"Por supuesto, Su Majestad."

El no sabía qué hacer. No había opción. Tomó la poción, que afortunadamente la pequeña había dejado en el castillo, y esperó a la mucama.

Un par de minutos después ella vino con lo pedido. El le pidió que la acompañara a la habitación de la Reina Susan, pero ella tuvo que decirle que no, porque había un montón de soldados que aún no habían sido tratados.

¡¿Qué?! Y ahora quien curaría a Susan? Él no lo haría; eso sería muy... ¿Emocionante? ¡NO! Eso no debía ser así, ¿No sería un poco irrespetuoso?

Él volvió a la habitación de la reina para encontrarse, esta vez, con su espalda _totalmente _descubierta. Él entró y se acercó a ella.

"Su, Lucy no está en el castillo y no sé dónde están Peter y Edmund. Le pedí a otra mucama que venga pero ella tenía que currar a otros narnianos."

"¡Maldición! De acuerdo, tu tendrás que hacerlo." _**¡¿QUÉ?! **__¿Yo? O Dios, esto no va a terminar bien. _Él estaba shockeado. Ella se estaba retorciéndose del dolor.

"¿E-Estás segura, Su?" El preguntó dudando.

"¡YA!" Ella gritó del dolor. Él se quedó perplejo un memento, pero reaccionó rápido y empezó a actuar. Echó un par de gotas de la poción de Lucy en el agua, mojó la esponja y la pasó sobre la herida. Ella inmediatamente tembló y él se alejó, pero luego volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Accidentalmente, en un momento tocó su suave piel. Y se encontró queriendo más, de tocarla otra vez, pero se aguantó. Eso no quedaría bien. Pero era imposible no hacerlo, asique se dio aquel gusto de tocar su espalda tan solo un momento un par de veces. Su pálida piel era tan hermosa, su figura tan perfecta, que no podía resistirse. Ella tembló otra vez, y esa fue su señal para detenerse. El cambió su posición para así ver del toda su desnuda espalda. Era tan delicada... Y al desaparecer la herida, lo parecía más aún.

Trató con todas sus fuerzas de no pensar en ello, desafortunadamente fallando, asique cerró sus ojos y dijo: "Listo."

Ella se dio vuelta y le dio una enorme sonrisa mesclada con alivio. Aunque estaba contento, no puedo evitar dudar ante las siguientes palabras.

"Gracias. Ahora, por favor, ayúdame con el corsé." _AUCH. _Él tendría que concentrarse muchísimo para esto. Tomó los cordones del corsé y empezó a colocarlos a través de los hoyos. El se volvió a dar el pequeño placer de tocar su piel un par de veces más. Pero éstas duraron un poco más, suficiente para que Susan sospechara. El no se dio cuenta que ella giro su cabeza para observarlo. Él estaba tan... Tenso, nervioso, tanto que ella tuvo que aguantarse la risita, Pero Caspian continuó atándole los cordones.

Cuando termino, ella se dio vuelta sonriendo, más que antes, tomó su cara entre sus manos, cerró el espacio que había entre ellos y lo besó en la comisura de los labios, dejándolo completamente anonadado.. Y ansioso por más. El quería ir más lejos, besarla. Cuando el giró un poquito su cabeza para que sus labios se toquen, ella justo se aparto, volviéndolo a él loco. Pero ella le dio una enorme sonrisa y salió corriendo de la habitación, no sin antes mirarlo otra vez y ver que él se había ruborizado, dejándolo solo. ¿Por qué actuaba como un tonto cada vez que estaba cerca de ella? Pero no lo podía creer, ella casi lo había besado. Dios, se estaba volviendo loco. El ansiaba por eso una y otra vez. El ansiaba por su contacto, por su dulce perfume - la esencia más deliciosa del mundo: jazmín y vainilla. El ya lo había sentido cuando estaban en el Monumento de Aslan, cuando ella le quiso enseñar algunas tácticas con la ballesta. En ese momento también estuvo a punto de besarla, era tan difícil no hacerlo... Ella había estado sólo a unos centímetros de distancia.

_Ahora sé lo que se siente ser torturado. ELLA es mi tortura._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Por,favor, diganme si lo continúo o no.**


	2. Cosas Que Se Deberían Hacer Y Que No

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Porfa, díganme si les gusta la historia, y si tengo que seguir escribiendo**

**Disclamer: Narnia no me pertenece… Pero desearía que Caspian si… *baba* jaja**

* * *

Ella corrió, corrió y corrió hacia ningún lado en particular hasta que se encontró en los jardines del castillo. No quería nada más que pensar, que estar sola.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué lo había besado? CASI besado. Ella quería agradecerle por haberle curado la herida, ¡Pero no de esa manera! Actuó por puro impulso. No tendría que haberlo hecho. ¿Y qué si él creía que tenían una oportunidad? Eso era imposible y ambos lo sabían. Ella se iría en solo unos pocos días. Ella tendría que disculparse y aclarar las cosas, para decirle que no había posibilidades de nada. Pero iba a ser tan difícil… Ella había querido hacerlo desde que lo vio por primera vez en el bosque y un montón de veces más cuando pasaban tiempo juntos. Él era el amor de su vida, su primer amor, el príncipe azul con el que siempre soñó. No encontraría a nadie más como él ni en Narnia ni en su mundo. _¿Por qué, Aslan? ¿Por qué?_ Se preguntaba a su misma. "¿Por qué tenían que irse?" era su pregunta. Ella quería quedarse en Narnia y estar con Caspian. Le encantaría casarse con él, ser su reina y reinar con él – Obviamente, si él quería. Pero no podía.

Decidió que el día siguiente se disculparía con él acerca de lo que había hecho aunque no quisiera.

Sin embargo, ella siguió allí, recostada en el césped pensando en todo lo que ellos habían pasado juntos. Cuando ella le enseñó esa técnica con la ballesta, estaba tan nerviosa, tan tensa, podía sentir la respiración de Caspian en su cuello y cómo ella lo estaba mirando. Ella había intentado de relajarse un poco, pero era tan complicado… Cuando ella había estado totalmente decepcionada cuando él quiso liberar a la Bruja Blanca, pero de cierta manera ella lo había entendido. Después de todo, la Bruja había seducido a sus hermanos también. Cuando la había rescatado en el bosque… se había sentido tan bien que sea él quien había ido por ella y la había subido al aquel caballo mientras su hermana cabalgaba al que era de Caspian, Destrier. Ella había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y había presionado su pecho con la espalda de su salvador; ella aún podía sentir su fuerte perfume, madera y miel. _¡Oh por Dios!_ Y cuando se chocaron en los corredores del castillo… Él la sostuvo de la cintura justo antes de caer y presionó sus cuerpos para ayudarla a enderezarse. Ella podía sentir sus cuerpos encajando a la perfección, eran el uno para el otro. Ella aún podía sentir su torso contra el de ella; podía ver sus hermosos ojos color chocolate mirándola intensamente, y hasta le pareció que sus labios estaban temblando.

Ella querría que las cosas fueran diferentes, que las cosas que le pasaron con él que ocurrieran de nuevo. Ella hablaría con Aslan para pedirle que todos se queden. Estaba segura de que sus hermanos también querrían quedarse. Seguramente Lucy diría que sí incluso antes de que terminara la frase, ya que amaba Narnia desde el primer día que entró en ella, a demás tenía un montón de amigos narnianos y se estaba haciendo amiga de un par de telmarinas, hijas de las mucamas.¡ Incluso había un chico que parecía gustar de ella! El era tan tímido cuando se trataba de hablar con ella. DE NINGUNA MANERA le contaría a Peter sobre eso, su sobreprotección sería intolerable.

Estaba casi segura de que Edmund también querría quedarse. Le gustaba la vida que tenía y las cosas que podía hacer allí, sus cabalgatas solo, sus entrenamientos, las peleas con espadas con Peter, y las que ahora tenía con Caspian.

Peter… Ella no sabía si Peter querría o no. Por un lado diría que lo correcto sería volver a Inglaterra, que ellos pertenecían allí. Pero ella sabía que muy adentro el querría quedarse. Su orgullo, su ego, sus sentimientos no lo dejaban irse. Sería muy duro para él, igual que la otra vez.

_Hablaré con Aslan._ Decidió. _Estoy segura de que si mis hermanos me apoyan, Él va a dejar quedarnos. _Por desgracia, en ese momento no estaba en el castillo; había desaparecido como siempre lo hacía, asique tendría que hablarle el día siguiente en la fiesta de coronación.

Ella se levantó y caminó por los corredores, tratando de buscar a Caspian. Le preguntó a un par de mucamas donde estaba, pero no sabían tampoco. Entonces decidió ir a ver si estaba en su habitación. Golpeó la puerta pero no hubo respuesta. Tocó otra vez, pero nada. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con un muy apuesto Caspian tirado en su cama completamente dormido. Su torso estaba expuesto ya que la cama estaba totalmente deshecha.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal vista: Su abdomen estaba perfectamente marcado, su pelo estaba hecho un lío y el solo estaba usando sus pantalones marrones. Era tan tentador… Pero era una lástima estropearlo, una lástima despertarlo cuando estaba durmiendo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, probablemente por algún sueño. Ella esperaba y no al mismo tiempo que él estuviera soñando con ella. No quería debido a lo que estaba pensando antes, porque tendría que dejarlo y quizás no lo vería nunca más. Pero ella quería porque significaba que quizás él sentía algo por ella, que sentía por ella lo mismo que ella por él: como se amaban un hombre y una mujer. Como deseaba que eso fuera posible…

Ella se sacó enseguida esos pensamientos de la cabeza y lo miró otra vez. Quería tocarlo, sentir su piel con sus propias manos.

Solo un poco no le haría daño.

Revisó que nadie se acercara y entró a la habitación en silencio, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta sin cerrarla del todo y se acercó a él. Era tan perfecto… Incondicionalmente, acarició su pecho con sus dedos y lo sintió suspirar. Movió su mano a su rostro y acarició su mejilla, pero cuando él se acercó al sentir su tacto, ella se sintió tan extraña. Su rostro era tan cálido, que su mano casi se quemaba de tan bien que se sentía. Tocó su mentón y con su pulgar acarició sus labios, tan tentadores de besar… Incluso se encontró inclinándose para hacerlo.

_NO! _Ella paró y se alejó de él. _¡Oh, Aslan! No me dejes hacer eso de nuevo! _Rogó para sus adentros, escondiendo su cara en sus manos. Lo miró de nuevo, pero ahora su boca estaba parcialmente abierta, seguramente debido a su rose. Había un pequeño espació en la cama. ¿Y si ella se acostaba? _¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! _

Se dio vuelta y abrió la puerta para volverla a cerrar cuando salía. Pero no sin antes darle un último vistazo.

_Me disculparé mañana. _

Caminó a su habitación y se puso su camisón. Se tiró en su cama de una manera "poco educada" y cerró los ojos. Empezó a pensar en lo que había hecho. Se estaba volviendo loca. Él la volvía así. Ella tendría que alejarse de él lo más posible o realmente llegaría a hacer cosas que no debía.

Mañana sería la coronación de Caspian y la fiesta. Todo cambiaría para los telmarinos y para los narnianos: Caspian sería su Rey y empezaría una nueva Era para Narnia. Ella quería ser su reina y reinar con él.

Sus últimos pensamientos fueron las cosas que haría si se quedara en Narnia de forma permanente.

* * *

Caspian se levantó temprano a pesar de ser un dormilón. Estaba tan nervioso que no pudo volverse a dormir después de haberse despertado en mitad de la noche. Y menos con el cosquilleo que tenía en el pecho, sus mejillas y labios. Era tan extraño.

¿Por qué tuvo que levarse? Había dormido tan bien… Había soñado con Susan, acerca de lo que pasó esa noche y los días anteriores. Pero cuando se imaginó lo que podría hacer si reinara con ella como reina, el recordó la coronación. ¡Y ésta era hoy! _¡Oh Por Dios! _¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Sería un buen Rey? ¿Lo odiaría su gente? ¿Se revelaría en contra de él? ¿Cómo lidiaría con todo? ¡Y para peor sin concejos! ¡Iba a ser muy complicado!

Trató de sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y tomó un baño. Luego eligió algo de ropa para aventurarse por los pasillos. Cuando llegó a la mesa principal, el desayuno ya estaba servido pero no había ni una persona allí. El estaba tan hambriento que no podía esperar a que los demás lleguen, asique se sentó y comenzó a comer.

Comió demasiado. Sus nervios le hicieron comer más de lo que hubiera querido. Pero cuando Lucy apareció, lo detuvo antes de que realmente sea gordo. Especialmente ese día, el Gran Día.

El necesitaba aire fresco, relajarse un poco. Asique decidió ir al establo y cabalgar a Destrier, su querido y confiable caballo. Partieron hacia el bosque, por el mismo camino por el que huyo aquella noche. Se aventuró hasta que encontró el ancho río e impulsó a Destrier a que lo cruzara, tal como la última vez. Siguió cabalgando hasta que se detuvo en un lugar muy especial, el que cambió su vida para siempre. El lugar donde sopló su el cuerno de su amada.

Él lo había soplado exactamente en ese lugar. Donde alguien lo había golpeado después de hacerlo.

El sopló el cuerno y trajo de vuelta a Narnia a los Reyes y Reinas de Antaño.

Y con ellos su primer y platónico amor: Susan.

"¿Por qué se tienen que ir?" Se preguntó a sí mismo. "Quiero que se queden, especialmente Susan."

El no pudo pensar en el reino en ese momento, solo en los Pevensies y en los momentos que pasaron y los que podían pasar juntos. Ya habían vivido mucho: La guerra, cansancio, enojo, decepciones (el nunca se olvidaría cuando Susan estaba decepcionado DE ÉL), tristeza, felicidad, preocupación, cuidado, lágrimas, y un montón de cosas más. Pero el sintió que había un sentimiento en especial que faltaba… Amor. Pero no ese amor de familia, amigos o hacia el reino. El amor de una persona a otra, el amor que el tenía por Susan. El NUNCA se olvidaría lo que había vivido con ella, y menos lo de anoche. Eso fue tan… inesperado. Ese sentimiento era tan… increíble. Nunca se había sentido así antes.

El trató de no pensar en eso. Hoy era su coronación y la fiesta. _Me pregunto qué tan hermosa se verá Susan con el vestido que le compré para esta noche. _

_¡Basta! _Trató de pensar en el reino, como tuvo que hacer anoche para dormir, y se quedó allí hasta el mediodía, cambiando entre sus pensamientos de los hermanos y de sus responsabilidades como Rey. Luego volvió al castillo a prepararse para su coronación.

* * *

Eran las siete de la tarde. Ahora ella y Lucy tenían una hora para cambiarse. La coronación había sido perfecta. Sería un histórico momento para Narnia. El día que los narnianos y los telmarinos tendrían un nuevo Rey, uno con corazón narniano.

_Ella entró a la sala del trono con sus hermanos y Caspian al frente._ "Él se veía tan apuesto con esa camisa roja con ornamentos de oro. Tan narniano…"_ Había pensado ella y controlado su sonrojeo. _

_El se sentó en el Gran Trono y las Pevensies a sus costados: Peter y Edmund a su derecha y Susan y Lucy a su izquierda._

_Aslan se les acercó y sopló las caras de cada uno, mostrando su bendición. Se paró al frente y comenzó con su discurso._

"_Telmarinos y Narnianos, estamos en este salón para coronar al nuevo Rey de Narnia, Caspian Décimo." Toda la gente empezó a aplaudir y a gritar al nuevo Rey, pero Aslan los calló. "Todos los reyes tienen derechos y obligaciones que deben cumplirse. Caspian Décimo debe decir sus votos" Se dio vuelta y encaró al susodicho. "Caspian Décimo, ¿juras reinar Narnia sólo para brindarle paz al reino?"_

"_Lo juro" Caspian responde firmemente._

"_Caspian Décimo, ¿juras mantener a narnianos y telmarinos unidos en las buenas y en las malas situaciones?_

"_Lo juro" Contestó de nuevo._

"_Caspian Décimo, ¿juras mantener a los países aliados de Narnia unidos?"_

"_Lo juro"_

"_En ese caso, te declaro Gran Rey Caspian Décimo" _

_De repente, la gente empezó a festejar. "Larga vida al Gran Rey Caspian Décimo. Larga vida al Gran Rey Caspian Décimo." _

_Cornelius dio un paso al frente y puso la corona en la cabeza de Caspian. Todos los Pevensie se acercaron a felicitarlo, dándole la bienvenida a todas sus nuevas obligaciones._

Sin embargo, había un par de cosas que a ella no le gustaron de la coronación. Cuando se acercó a hablar con Aslan, éste se estaba desintegrando en millones de granitos.

La otra cosa que no le gustó es que no pudo disculparse con Caspian porque él estaba haciendo un montón de cosas y hablando con mucha gente. Y con Aslan el había tenido una laaaaaaaaaaaarga charla.

Después de todo, ella estaba allí, en su habitación. Había tomado un baño y se había secado y ahora estaba usando una simple camisa mientras esperaba a que Lucy viniera para que pudieran ponerse sus vestidos.

Lucy apareció unos segundos después con su vestido en su hombro… y con su vestido hasta los hombros completamente mojado.

"Lucy, tu vestido se va a mojar por tu cabello"

Lucy bufó y se metió tras la cortina y para cambiarse mientras Susan se aplicaba algo de maquillaje.

Cuando su hermanita salió, estaba realmente bonita con su vestido naranja con ornamentos rojos y su pelo suelto. Susan le estaba por poner algo de maquillaje cuando tocaron la puerta.

"Lu, ve a ver quién es mientras yo me cambio."

Lucy abrió la puerta.

"Hola Lucy" Esa voz… Esa vos hacía a Susan temblar.

"Hola Caspian, ¿qué necesitas?"

"Quería hablar con tu hermana" _Oh, no… _"¿Dónde está?"

Lucy lo detuvo antes de que pudiera poner un pie dentro de la habitación.

"Ella se está cambiando, asique no puedes verla. Tendrás que esperar hasta la fiesta." La Reina Valiente dijo empujándolo fuera de la habitación. "Te saldrá la baba cuando la veas bajando las escaleras."

Ella sostuvo su respiración a tal punto que estaba al borde de sofocarse. Si no hubiera soltado el aire cuando él se fue, o si hubiera escuchado su voz una vez más, se hubiera desmayado.

Pero ella iba sin duda a matar a su hermanita. ¡¿Cómo pudo decirle algo así a Caspian?! ¡A CASPIAN! Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la sangre que subió a ellos. _¡Caspian no se le caería la baba! _Ella pensó. _¿Y si lo hiciera? ¡BASTA! ¡No pienses en esas cosas!_

Tratando de no hacerlo, pero fracasando, se puso su nuevo vestido. _¿Quién compró este vestido? Es extremadamente hermoso. _Luego puso el otro y su camisa que había estado tirada en el piso todo el tiempo en la canasta de ropa sucia que estaba cerca de ella.

* * *

Ella estaba muy nerviosa a pesar de no ser su coronación y su fiesta, pero ella siempre se ponía así en todas las fiestas cuando ella reinaba.

Bajó las escaleras cuando su nombre y su título fueron anunciados y toda la geste la miró con admiración. Ella miró a sus hermanos que ya estaban abajo y apoyó su mano en la de Peter, que ya estaba levantada para ser tomada. Luego, miró a Caspian y se sonrojó de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su mandíbula estaba colgando, mirándola inclusive con más admiración que cualquier otra persona en la habitación. _Lucy tenía razón, parece estar babeando._

En no se había dado cuenta de que la baba le caía por la comisura de los labios. _¡Oh, POR DIOS! _Era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento. Ella era la mujer más linda en toda Narnia, vistiendo el más hermoso de los vestidos: el que él mismo le había comprado a escondidas. Era de color verde oscuro con tonos más claros en el corsé. Su cabello estaba medio atado con una hebilla y el resto colgaba en el lado derecho de su delicado cuello. Su único maquillaje era un poco de delineado para resaltar sus hermosos ojos color zafiros, los más hermosos zafiros que hubiera visto.

Edmund tuvo que darle un golpe en el brazo para sacarlo del transe y luego inmediatamente hizo una reverencia como el resto de la gente.

Cuando ella volteó a mirarlo, él tomó su mano y la besó sin despegar sus ojos de los ella. Ella otra vez no puedo evitar que se coloraran sus mejillas, pero se pusieron peor cuando el murmuró, "Estás deslumbrante esta noche, Mi Reina"

Caspian realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Esa era una señal de que ella sentía algo por él, incluso el más mínimo sentimiento. El sonrió y la soltó. Así la fiesta empezó.

Era solamente para narnianos y telmarinos, pero los únicos extranjeros eran los embajadores que estaban en Narnia. Las preparaciones habían estado en manos de las reinas, quienes habían hecho un maravilloso trabajo. Las decoraciones eran rojas y doradas con pequeños detalles en verde oscuro y negro, estos últimos representando a los telmarinos. Las hermanas no querían excluirlos, porque ahora ellos eran ciudadanos de la verdadera Narnia.

Susan se encontraba sola, tomando un poco de vino de la mesa que había sido preparada con los más deliciosos platos narnianos y telmarinos.

"¿Podría concederme este baile?" Alguien preguntó por detrás.

* * *

**Porfa, dejen comentarios!**

**Así se si continuo o no. **


	3. Perdidos En Una Noche Apasionada

**Bueno gente... Nuevo capítulo**

**Por Favor, diganme si debo continuar o no! (Ya recibí algunas review positivas y quiero agradecerlas) es sólo que quiero estar segura de seguirlo :)**

**DISCLAMER: Narnia no me pertenece... (pero desearía que si... ESPECIALMENTE CASPIAS jajaja. *baba*) XD**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Era Peter, extendiendo su mano frente a ella.

"Por supuesto." Con una pequeña risa, puso su mano en la de Peter, quien la llevó a la pista de baile.

La música era un simple vals, los movimientos eran simples y ligeros. Las manos de Susan en sus hombros, las de él en su cintura y la otra sosteniendo la mano de su hermana mientras sus pies se movían de un lado al otro. Bailaron tres canciones de esta manera, sus cabezas siempre en alto. La gente se apartaba y miraba con admiración como sus pasos eran tan fáciles y gráciles.

Cuando la tercer canción terminó, la gente empezó a aplaudir, Peter y Susan hicieron referencia a todos los espectadores.

Cuando la gente se dispersó, alguien mostró su mano frente a ella. "¿Me concedería este baile, Mi Reina?" El corazón de Susan se detuvo, esa voz con acento español sólo le pertenecía a UN hombre.

Ella volteó y vio a Caspian extendiendo su mano, invitándola. Nerviosa, tragó saliva.

"Por supuesto, Mi Rey." Su intento de no parecer nerviosa le estaba fallando un poco.

El sonrió mientras la arrastraba a la pista otra vez. Escucharon la música empezar, era un tipo de tango, el cual Susan reconoció, y levantó una ceja hacia él, sus nervios pasaron a segundo plano, pero todavía seguían en ella.

"Es una canción telmarina" Él le explicó, sonriendo un poco tímido.

Ella suspiró y le dijo: "Agradece que en mi mundo tenemos un estilo de música muy similar."

El sonrió y tomó su mano, ella puso su mano sobre los hombros de él mientras que el rodeaba su cintura, presionándola más contra su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar. Ella sintió otra vez como sus cuerpos encajaban perfectos el uno con el otro.

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Era una canción que representaba pasión y deseo, mostrándose mientras las piernas de Susan se envolvían, entrelazaban y cruzaban contra las de Caspian. Los costados de sus cabezas nunca dejaban la del otro, excepto cuando daban algún giro, pero mirándose a los ojos, no queriendo perderse el uno en el otro y terminar haciendo algo embarazoso frente al público.

La gente se apartaba otra vez, dejándolos bailar con tanta gracia y perfección. Ellos eran el centro de la fiesta, todos los estaban mirando, pero ellos nunca prestaron atención, concentrados en el baile y en los cuerpos que lo componían. Pero cuando los otros reyes y reinas los vieron, ellos estaban anonadados. Lucy estaba saltando de felicidad, deleitada por la escena. Edmund estaba neutral: estaba impresionado con lo que estaba pasando pero no mostraba emociones. Peter era todo lo contrario: Estaba ardiendo. Su sobreprotección sobre su hermana no tenía límites. Juró que mataría a Caspian si le hacía algo irrespetuoso a Susan.

Sus pasos y giros los movían sobre la pista. El había levantado a Susan un par de veces (obviamente haciendo Peter aún más furioso) pero mientras el baile se desarrollaba, los movimientos eran cada vez más apasionados, incluso el deseo entre el deseo entre los bailarines y entre el público aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

La canción estaba llegando a su final.

"Paso final" Caspian susurró en el oído de Susan, haciéndola temblar en sus brazos al igual que cada vez que su cálido aliento cosquilleaba su cuello. Eso la volvía loca. ¿Por qué él tenía ese semejante efecto en ella?

Pero ellos tenían que terminar el baile.

El tomó su mano y la hizo dar tres vueltas, haciéndola luego caer sobre su torso, levantándola solo apenas desde la parte de atrás de su rodilla izquierda, casi tocando su muslo, haciendo que sus cuerpos se junten y encajen perfectamente otra vez, mientras su brazo derecho se envolvía en el cuello de su amado y sus caras, especialmente sus labios, estaban a centímetros de distancia. Y esta vez era la primera vez que ellos se veían a los ojos en todo el baile. Sus ojos iban de los ojos a las bocas del otro.

Como quería besarla justo en ese momento. Ella también quería. Él iba a hacerlo, pero los aplausos y gritos del público lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

De mala gana, ellos se separaron, las manos de Caspian rosando las piernas de ella por un momento que le pareció demasiado corto. ¿Y por qué no más? _Claro, los invitado, los Pevensies… ¡Y PETER!_

Él se sacó de los pensamientos las hermosas piernas de Susan y ambos hacían reverencia a sus invitados. Luego, la llevó con su familia mientras la gente se dispersaba otra vez.

Peter fue al primero que vieron. Estaba totalmente rojo de furia. Esta vez, fue turno de Caspian de temblar. Edmund tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, feliz de haber visto semejante espectáculo (y no olvidarse que de la cara de Peter también). Lucy tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella estaba casi gritando de asombro, literalmente saltando, como si pidiera de hacer la demostración una vez más. Sin embargo, su comentario trajo un pequeño problema.

"Me encantó, me encantó. Pero lo único que lo podría haberlo hecho aún mejor era si hubieran terminado con un muy apasionante—." Edmund puso su mano en la boca de su hermana para que no terminara la oración. Pero era demasiado tarde. Peter ya había entendido. Susan y Caspian estaban completamente rojos de vergüenza, pero las palabras del Gran Rey los hizo temblar de miedo, más a Caspian, quien era el blanco de la amenaza.

"¡Te hubiera matado si hubieras hecho algo de eso, Caspian! Tu reinado hubiera sido el más corto en la historia de Narnia."

"Él no ha hecho nada irrespetuoso, Peter. El baile era así. Es similar al de nuestro mundo y lo sabes." Susan respondió, realmente enojada por el comportamiento de su hermano. Peter refunfuñó y fue a una de las mesas donde estaban servidas las bebidas.

"No te preocupes, seguramente fue a emborracharse para olvidarse de lo que acaba de pasar." Edmund remarcó con una sonrisa pícara.

"¡Quiero aprender como bailar así, Susan! Tendrás que enseñarme, no quiero que me excluyan." Lucy pidió de una manera muy infantil. Pero luego su ruego se convirtió en una sonrisa traviesa. "Pero estaba hablando enserio cuando dije que deberían haber terminado con un—."

"¡NO LO DIGAS!" Edmund, Caspian y Susan le gritaron, pánico y preocupación notorios en sus rostros. Buscaron a gente que estuviera mirando la escena, porque si alguien escuchara tal conversación sería una de las cosas más vergonzosas que les hubiera pasado.

Gracias a Aslan que nadie lo estaba haciendo.

"—beso"

_Alguien va a morir esta noche. _Susan hizo una nota mental haciendo un círculo con sus ojos.

"Bueno, al menos Lucy encontró una víctima más con quien jugar." _Se va a encontrar otro cadáver esta noche también. _Edmund los estaba mirando con expectativas.

"Los mataré a ambos esta noche. Ya me lo he anotado." Eso SÍ los asustó, más que la reacción de Peter. Cuando su hermana hablaba de matar a alguien, siendo un chiste o no, ella no era tan benévola como su Título lo decía. Asique retrocedieron un paso… luego otro, y tratando de llamar la menor atención posible, salieron corriendo (o mejor dicho, caminaron rápido) lejos de su hermana mayor.

"Lo siento por eso." Susan le dijo a Caspian.

"No te preocupes. Conozco a Edmund lo suficiente para esperar un comentario como ese, aunque Lucy de verdad de sorprendió. Es más lista de lo que aparenta." Él respondió, su cara poniéndose roja.

"Te estás olvidando de que Lucy en realidad tiene veintisiete años, Caspian."

Él la miró incrédulo. Luego, trató de aclarar su mente. "De todos modos, iré a tomar algo. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de vino?"

"No, gracias, Caspian." Ella contestó sonriendo.

"De acuerdo, Mi Reina." El tomó su mano y la besó, sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella. Obviamente haciéndola sonrojar otra vez. Eso a él lo hizo sonreír. Con eso, el se fue a la misma mesa a la que había ido Peter, afortunadamente, sin él a la vista. Ella vio al Rey rubio bailando y hablando con la hija del embajador de Archenland. Le gustaba ver a su hermano así, feliz y disfrutando.

Escuchó a un Lord pidiéndole permiso para bailar y aceptó.

* * *

Caspian vio a Susan bailando con uno de los Señores. Pero luego, se dio cuenta de que era el hijo de Lord Sovespian. Sintió un retorcijón de celos, pero trató de no mostrarlo. Pero no podía evitarlo… Él quería volver a bailar con ella como antes: un apasionante baile telmarino.

Susan era el amor de su vida, la primer y única mujer que lo levantó del piso y lo hizo volar. Le gustaba todo de ella, desde su belleza hasta su personalidad. El se dio cuenta de esto mientras estaba volviendo del bosque.

"_Quieres verla. Anhelas hablarle y oír su dulce voz saliendo de su carnosa boca. Estás desesperado por tocar su suave piel. Estás sediento por un beso de ella. Y sueñas cosas que nunca imaginaste que soñarías" _Contra su propia voluntad, su mente le decía eso una y otra vez. No podía evitarlo. El estaba completa y extremadamente enamorado de la Reina Susan, la Benévola.

El tomó un par de vasos más sin siquiera mirarlos. Los vinos telmarinos eran más fuertes que los narnianos… Y más adictivos. Asique tomó otro vaso y otro, pero trató de restringirse para no terminar muy borracho. Se pasó todo el tiempo sentado en una silla, rechazando todos los pedidos de los otros Señores de bailar con sus hijas, con la esperanza de que Susan venga y se lo pidiera.

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y los Pevensies estaban muy cansados, pidiendo dormir, pero no haciéndolo aún.

Susan vio a sus hermanos: estaban completamente borrachos cantando viejas canciones narnianas. _Ellos deben ir a la cama AHORA. _Ella fue a ver a su querido rey: estaba hablando con otros Señores, pero estaba bastante alegre pero no borracho. Quien sabe ni sabía lo que estaba diciendo. _Sería mejor que el también vaya a dormir._

Buscó a Lucy entre la multitud. Estaba bailando con un fauno. "Lucy, ¿puedes ayudarme a llevar a los chicos a sus habitaciones?"

"Seguro. Yo llevaré a Edmund. No puedo con Peter y con Caspian."

Susan asintió y llevó a Peter.

"¿Por qué tengo que dormir? Me estoy divirtiendo y no estoy cansado." Ambos chicos preguntaron mientras estaban en los corredores, siendo arrastrados por sus hermanas.

"¡Cállense!" Les respondieron.

Tiraron a sus hermanos en sus respectivas camas y se encontraron a mitad de camino en el pasillo. "Listo." Lucy anunció con un saludo militar y su resonante voz infantil.

"Genial. Ahora puedes ir a dormir tú también. Debes estar muy cansada." Lucy asintió y con un gran bostezo, fue corriendo a su habitación.

_Ahora tengo que ir por Caspian y llevarlo a su habitación. _Ella pensó. _¡Oh, Dios! _Eso hizo que sus mejillas de repente se pusieran rojas. ELLA llevándolo a ÉL a su habitación. _No pienses en ello. _Ella recuperó su compostura y fue a encontrarlo.

Estaba sentado en una silla tomando otra copa de vino.

"Caspian, debes ir a dormir. Estás casi borracho y es muy tarde." Dijo ella, tomando la copa de su mano. Ella puso el brazo del ahora rey alrededor de su cuello y empezó a llevarlo por las escaleras.

El viaje fue muy tranquilo, pero la llegada fue totalmente lo contrario. Cuando Susan trató de abrir la puerta, él la detuvo, tomándola de la muñeca.

"Susan, tengo que decirte algo." Soltó la muñeca y rodeó la cintura de su amada con su brazo, presionándola más contra él. Su contacto haciendo que escalofríos recorran su espalda. "Yo sé que esto no debería pasar, pero no puedo evitarlo." Ahuecó su mano libre y tomó su rostro. Ambos estaban temblando, ella podía sentirlo. "Siento algo por ti, algo más fuerte que lo que siento por el resto de tu familia."

"No, Caspian, estás borracho. No sabes lo que estás diciendo." Ella lo interrumpió. Su voz entrecortada, nerviosa. Ella apenas pudo retirar sus manos, pero él con poca fuerza la volvió a poner.

"Sé perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo. Siento esto desde la primera vez que te vi, y con el tiempo se volvió más y más fuerte." El se inclinó, quedando a centímetros de su rostro. "Te amo, Susan. Te amo tanto que me enfrentaría a tu hermano por ti, por más tonto que suene." Y el cerró el espacio y presionó sus labios contra los de ella, el beso era dulce y lleno de amor.

Ella estaba shockeada. Ella estaba totalmente negada a creerlo, incluso aunque quisiera. Era como una pesadilla y un sueño al mismo tiempo… Pero era tan real que sus rodillas se debilitaban. Se hubiera caído si Caspian no la estuviera sosteniendo. Ella notó que él era fuerte incluso cuando estaba borracho.

Ella cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar, incapaz de resistir. Él mordió su labio inferior, pidiendo de profundizar el beso. Ella se lo dio y se perdió completamente en el sabor de su boca, que estaba lleno de deseo y pasión, exactamente igual a sus ojos marrones tan oscuros que parecían negros. Su mano dejó el cuerpo de Susan para sostener el suyo mientras la estampaba contra la pared. El bajó su boca hasta su cuello, y luego hasta el hueso de su cuello, arriba y abajo una y otra vez. Ella jadeó, pidiendo que aire entre a sus pulmones, cada vez que el plasmaba un beso. Sus palmas fueron al cabello del joven agarrándolo fuerte, más fuerte todavía cuando sus labios fueron hasta su pecho, descubierto por el escote de su vestido. El placer casi haciéndola gritar.

De repente, ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

"¡CASPIAN, DETENTE!" Ella dijo apenas gritando y tratando de alejarlo. Sus ojos abiertos como platos.

El no le prestó atención (en parte por su estado) asique la guió hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta y la besó de nuevo. Este era desesperado, el cual ella devolvió con la misma necesidad que él. La necesidad que tenían el uno por el otro. Ella se encontró con la necesidad de tener su cálido cuerpo contra el suyo, de descubrir el verdadero sentido del baile que compartieron, el por qué este estaba compuesto por tales sentimientos. Pero ella tenía que parar, siendo concierte que todo podría terminal mal.

Pero el no la había dejado terminar de pensar. Ella notó que él le estaba desatando los cordones del vestido y tirándolo para abajo. Pero al resistirse, ella se cayó sobre la cama, y él con ella. Los besos en el cuello empezaron una vez más, mientras el borde del vestido estaba siendo levantado, para que él pudiera acariciar su muslo.

Ella estaba en el punto sin retorno. Ni su cuerpo, ni su cabeza, ni su corazón podían seguir peleando. Asique no tuvo opción: se rindió por completo. Ella lo desvistió a él, se sacó lo que le quedaba del vestido y lo dejó posicionarse encima de ella. Un montón de besos apoderándose del momento y del lugar.

Esa noche sería inolvidable para ella, y lo sabía. Estuvo llena de amor, pasión, deseo, anhelo y confianza: ésta última porque ella sabía que nunca había confiado en nadie de la manera en que estaba confiando a Caspian en ese lugar, en ese mismo momento.

* * *

**Ok. Puede ser que alguien piense que crucé la raya... Pero no me importa =P jaja**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. =)**

**Qué dicen, continuo o no?**

**Gracias! =)**


	4. ¿Cómo puedo hablar con ella?

**Perdón que me tomó tanto tiempo subir otro capítulo! Empecé la facultad hace unos días y no tuve tiempo de hacer NADA. Y a todos, gracias por los comentarios! Estoy super contenta de que les haya gustado! XD**

**Probablemente se preguntarán por el bienestar de Caspian en estas circunstancias... Acá tienen la respuesta XD **

**Quiero agradecerles a mis amigas, quienes me ayudaron a decidir entre las opciones que tenía para continuar esta historia. =D**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Los rayos del sol acariciaron su mejilla. Pudo sentir su cara moviéndose. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, sintiendo el calor que la rodeaba. Se podían oír, a demás de los pájaros cantando afuera, un pacífico respiro; ella pensó que era suyo. Su nariz fue cautivada por un delicioso perfume: madera y miel; quizá era el de las sábanas. Sus manos tocaron suave piel, suave y tibia, pero ella no sintió su propia piel ser tocada. Cuando abrió sus ojos, casi se olvidó como respirar. Caspian X, el primer hombre que amó, estaba junto a ella, dormido y desnudo. En ese momento, sintió una lágrima escaparse de su ojo derecho, pero inmediatamente se la sacó con la palma de la mano y empezó a pensar en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior: Ella tuvo que llevarlo a su habitación (donde ella notó en ese momento que estaba), el la había besado varias veces, la había conducido a su habitación, él le quito su ropa, ella la de él… Y había pasado la mejor noche de su vida con el hombre que amaba.

Pestañeó y miró a Caspian de nuevo. El estaba sonriendo, quizás teniendo un sueño agradable. Esperaba que estuviera soñando con ella. Otra vez. Tal y como lo había soñado la otra noche, cuando ella iba a disculparse por ese casi-beso. _Que al final se convirtió en uno amoroso y apasionado y terminó siendo la mejor noche de su vida. _Ella pensó mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rosáceo y con un labio a punto de sangrar, después de tanto morderlo. Ahora ya no necesitaba disculparse con él. Sería totalmente estúpido.

Solo le faltaba uno de los sentidos: el gusto. Se inclinó y le besó los labios aunque esté dormido. Sus labios sabían increíble, tanto que casi se derrite en su boca. Después se movió a su pecho y pasó sus labios por ahí, dejando un dulce y delicado beso que lo hizo suspirar.

Ella se dio vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro, para agarrar su ropa y ponérsela mientras miraba las de él tiradas en el piso. Luego se fue de la habitación, fue a la de ella y se cambió a un vestido muy sencillo, para después ir a desayunar. Lucy ya estaba allí, esperando a sus hermanos y a su amigo. (Lo menos que se imaginaban era porqué este último iba a llegar muy tarde)

"Su, fui a tu habitación a despertarte pero no estabas allí, y las sábanas ni siquiera estaban deshechas."

Susan se quedó sin palabras. Ninguna palabra podía salir de su garganta. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

"No sé porqué, pero me desperté más temprano de lo normal e hice mi cama, así podía caminar un poco y explorar el castillo."

"Oh, está bien." Lucy dijo satisfecha. "Ahora ven y come algo. Estoy hambrienta y no voy a esperar a los chicos." Ella hizo un círculo con sus ojos. "De hecho, ellos van a tener que ser los que nos esperen para que los ayudemos con sus resacas." Ambas reinas se echaron a reír. "Y lo más divertido es que no vamos a ir" Y luego se rieron como poseídas. Lucy estaba en lo cierto. Susan solo esperaba que Caspian de verdad no tuviera que ser asistido, porque, en ese caso, podrían haber varios problemas.

* * *

Caspian se despertó al medio día. Era raro, porque él siempre lo hacía a media tarde después de una fiesta. Pero la razón fue el extraño olor en sus sábanas… y en él. El sintió un extraño gusto en su boca, que era similar al perfume. Y finalmente, la sensación de su piel siendo tocada la hacía cosquillas en todo el cuerpo, y algo arañando su espalda, esto dándole escalofríos.

Sus tres sentidos más desarrollados (el olfato, el gusto y el tacto) trabajando, diciéndole algo, algo que no entendía… Hasta que sintió las sábanas en su cuerpo. En su DESNUDO cuerpo.

Ese fue el detonador. El shock se apoderó de él. _¿Con quién estuve anoche? _Era la primer pregunta que se hizo. Su cabeza giró una y otra vez tratando de recordar el rostro de su amante y descubrir quién era, pero no lo logró. Trató de pensar con su cabeza, no queriendo escuchar a su corazón que le decía que el perfume era de Susan._ ¡NO! No era Susan por más que lo deseara. _Pero el perfumen era el de ELLA: Vainilla y Rosas. _¡NO! _

Decidió recordar ese perfume, para así poder encontrar a su dueña. Por un lado, quería saber con quién había pasado la noche, pero por el otro, el quería olvidarlo. Sin embargo, finalmente decidió que olería a cada mujer en el castillo, pero que iba a encontrarla. Y dejar las cosas en claro.

Se levantó de la cama y tomó un baño muy frío, en el cual el podría lavar sus problemas. Estuvo ahí alrededor de una hora, relajándose lo más que pudiera. Después, abrió el ropero y eligió una camisa y unos pantalones sencillos.

De repente, un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. ¿Qué pasaría si fuera con Susan y hablara con ella? Primero tendría que saber si ella sentía algo por él. Porque si él le dijera ESO, ESO afectaría- No, destruiría su relación. Y si eso pasara, el se suicidaría, y tenía un montón de formas de hacerlo. Y ninguna era muy "limpia". El horror de la situación se veía en sus ojos, lo delataba, dejándole ver a los demás sus preocupaciones y miedos. El tendría que esconder cada sentimiento, cada pensamiento de todos. Porque de no hacerlo, estaría involucrado en un MUY enorme problema.

Fue por los corredores, yendo a la habitación de Susan. Pero cuando golpeó la puerta, no hubo respuesta alguna, asique supuso que ella ya estaba despierta. Entonces la buscó por el castillo, pero nada. En cambio, la encontró en el campo de entrenamiento practicando arquería. Se acercó, y viendo que ella no se había percatado de su presencia, susurró en su oído.

"¿Qué hace por aquí la Reina Benévola tan temprano?" Ella dio la vuelta saltando sorprendida, haciendo que la flecha volara para cualquier lado.

"¡Voy a matarte Caspian! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez!" Pero el sólo respondió con una risa y ella bufó. "Pero respondiendo tu pregunta, Puedes perfectamente ver lo que estoy haciendo. Y quiero estar el mayor tiempo posible aquí porque no sé cuándo o si voy a volver." Su sonrisa se desvaneció en ese instante. Pero su risa traviesa le levantó un poco el ánimo. "Creo que la pregunta correcta sería ¿Qué es lo que TÚ estás haciendo aquí, DORMILÓN?" El se rió.

"No lo sé. Aunque es raro que no tenga resaca." Ahora ella rió. El dudó. ¿Debería o no? "Su, ¿podría hablar contigo en un lugar un poco más privado?" Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Pero no se olvidó de mirar para sus alrededores para ver si alguien estaba escuchando.

"Por supuesto." Ella le dio esa sonrisa que lo hizo pensar que ella realmente tenía semblante con el Sol del Sur, y dejó su arco y flechas con uno de los narnianos, pidiendo que cuidara de él mientras ella no estaba, con lo que la criatura se sitió honrado de cumplir tal orden.

Fueron hacia un árbol bastante grande y solitario, no muy lejos del campo.

"¿De qué querías hablarme?" Miedo. El deseaba que no se le notara en sus ojos.

"Quería decirte dos cosas. Una era que estaba pensando que después de desayunar, o mejor dicho almorzar, podríamos ir a visitar Cair Paravel. Primero porque nunca estuve allí y sería un honor que los mismos Reyes y Reinas de Antaño me lo enseñaran. Y la principal razón por la que quiero ir es la segunda: Quiero restaurar Cair Paravel." Él había tenido esa idea un par de días atrás, cuando en la cena Lucy había hablado del majestuoso castillo y cuánto desearía verlo de nuevo.

Su cara se iluminó enseguida. A Caspian le pareció que brillaba.

"¡ESTARÍA TAN FELIZ! ¡Y emocionada! Me encantaría ver mi querido hogar de nuevo." Usó todo su poder para resistirse y no besarla en ese momento. "Si lo hicieras no tendríamos idea de cómo agradecértelo. Especialmente sabiendo que serás tú el que lo haga."

Sabía que te gustaría la idea. Tanto como a Lucy." Sus risas no pudieron ocultarse. "Y ustedes no necesitan hacer nada. Ya lo hicieron. Y no solo por ayudándome a recuperar el trono." El la miró intensamente, tanto, que le pareció que ella no podía respirar. Y aún mirándolo, ella se sonrojó. El marcó un punto a favor en su lista de que ella devolvía sus sentimientos. Luego, cuando sus facciones se tranquilizaron, ella preguntó.

"¿Y cuál es la otra cosa que querías decirme?"

Él se puso pálido. Contó hasta tres.

"El otro tema de la conversación es un poco más delicado, serio. Y es muy complicado y duro para mí hablar de él—"

"¡Susan! ¡Caspian!" Escucharon los grititos de Lucy. "Caspian, Ed y Peter te están esperando para el almuerzo." La más joven de los Pevensies los agarró del brazo y los llevó al gran comedor. Caspian estaba maldiciendo en sus adentros. La interrupción de Lucy había sido muy inoportuna. _Al menos no escuchó lo que iba a decir. _

Una vez en el comedor, Peter ya estaba comiendo y Edmund estaba durmiendo en la mesa, pero su hermano mayor lo golpeó en la nuca. La expresión del más joven era ilegible: confusión, sueño, sorpresa y dolor (por el impacto), asique la risa no pudo ser aguantada.

Durante el almuerzo, el reciente Rey recordó lo que había estado hablando con su amada reina.

"Chicos, me gustaría ir a ver Cair Paravel." Miró a Susan, quién lo estaba sonriendo enormemente. "Quiero restaurarlo. Y sería un monumento para ustedes cuatro."

Peter se atragantó con su comida, Edmund abrió sus ojos como platos y Lucy estaba literalmente gritando de felicidad y alegría repitiendo '¡SI!' cada segundo. _Wow, su entusiasmo me está asustando. _

"¿Enserio, Caspian?" El asintió." Estaríamos todos agradecidos de por vida si lo hicieras, ¿lo sabes?"

"Pero no lo estoy haciendo sólo para que estén agradecidos, Peter. Lo haría porque quiero. Ustedes sabes que el Dr. Cornelius solía contarme historias acerca de ustedes desde que era un chico, y siempre soñé que algún día vería como el majestuoso castillo sería. Y ni te atrevas a decir que me "deben" algo. Yo solo quiero que seamos todos contentos de que esto puede hacerse." Dijo él con una sincera sonrisa.

"De todas maneras, te estaremos muy agradecidos. Asique no trates de hacernos cambiar de opinión." Edmund dijo con una risa juguetona.

"De acuerdo." Caspian tuvo que rendirse.

"¿Cuando planeabas ir?" Lucy preguntó, aún muy entusiasmada.

"Ahora." Simplemente respondió, poniendo aún más contenta a Lucy.

"Iré a prepararme." Ella dijo, pero Peter la detuvo y señaló a la comida. "Yo ya comí, ¿recuerdas?" Y se liberó de su mano, tomando la de Susan para salir corriendo del salón.

Peter miró de forma amenazante a su nuevo amigo.

"Si vamos después tendremos que pasar la noche ahí." Caspian señaló lo obvio. Asique un fastidiado Peter se fue a preparar también… mientras Edmund estaba riendo. Caspian lo detuvo y se separó.

Sintió la necesidad de hablarle a su hermosa reina, sino se volvería loco.

El golpeó su puerta y al poco tiempo, ella respondió.

"¡Cas! ¿Qué necesitas?"

"No hemos terminado nuestra conversación." _Oh, no. _¿Cómo iba a decírselo? Ni siquiera había practicado.

"Oh, cierto. Entra." _Gulp._

Entró a la habitación sintiéndose muy nervioso. ¿Cómo iba a empezar? _Susan, quería saber si tuvimos sexo anoche. __¡ESTÚPIDO!_

"Bueno, estaba diciendo que es un tema muy delicado. No es fácil explicarlo pero necesito hacerlo. Pero necesito saber si, por la más mínima posibilidad, tú—"

"¡Susan!" _No, no otra vez. _"¿Vendrías a mi habitación? Necesito ayuda con mi vestido." Susan suspiró.

"Ya voy." Luego, miró al nuevo rey y dijo. "Lo siento, hablaremos más tarde, ¿está bien?" Con pocas ganas, él asintió. Dejaron la habitación y se fueron a preparar para el viaje. De hecho, el ya estaba preparado, habiéndolo hecho esa misma mañana mientras la buscaba. Entonces buscó sus bolsas y ensilló su caballo para después ir a hablar con el arquitecto, para así poder discutir algunos arreglos de la reconstrucción.

* * *

Mientras caminaba con Lucy, se preguntaba qué era lo que Caspian quería contarle o preguntarle. Estaba intrigada. ¿Sería acerca de lo que había pasado anoche? Estaba borracho, no debería recordar nada. Pero ella podía ver la preocupación y la seriedad en sus ojos…

"¿Qué sucede, Su?" Lucy preguntó preocupada, sacando a Susan de sus pensamientos.

"Nada, no te preocupes."

Lucy no estaba convencida.

"No me mientas. Sabes que no puedes." Dijo, mirando a su hermana de forma amenazante, haciendo que se enoje.

"Interrumpiste mi conversación con Caspian dos veces. Y honestamente, estoy muy intrigada en saber qué iba a decirme." Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en la joven niña. Susan luego supo que no tendría que haber dicho eso.

"Te gusta, ¿no? Y tengo un presentimiento, estoy casi segura de que estás enamorada de él. Y él de ti. Ya puedo imaginarlos como una tierna pareja"

"¡Lucy!" Fue inevitable sonrojarse. "¡No digas eso! Estás equivocada. Y aunque quisiera, no podríamos estar juntos." Tristeza se apoderó de ella. Ellos ya habían estado juntos. PELIGROSAMENTE juntos. Ella sabía que lo que pasó la afectaría por el resto de su vida.

"Si, lo sé." La reina más joven también entristeció.

Ellas continuaron y, rápidamente, todo ya estaba listo. Lo único que faltaba era esperar a sus hermanos y a su rey. _¡Dios! ¿Acaso dije MI rey? _En los establos.

Y lo hicieron. Solo que SU rey ya estaba allí.

"Su, ¿podríamos terminar nuestra conversación?" Preguntó. Pero parecía que lo estaba rogando.

"Intentémoslo de nuevo." Ella se acercó y le susurró al oído. "Si Lucy no nos molesta otra vez." Rieron.

Eligieron ir del otro lado de los establos.

"De acuerdo, continúa." Ella vio que el tragó saliva.

"Quería saber qué es lo que tú—"

"¡Chicos!" _Maldición_ "Peter y Edmund están aquí. Y el arquitecto también."

"¡Ya vamos! Creo que vamos a tener que atarla a una silla y taparle la boca con ropa si queremos terminar nuestra conversación." _Y prometo que lo haré si no se detiene, Caspian. No te preocupes._

Ellos regresaron, encontraron sus caballos y los montaron. Viajaron a través del bosque, cruzando el Rio Beruna. Yendo hacia el este.

* * *

Una hora. Eso era mitad del camino. Y Caspian se estaba volviendo loco. Estaba impaciente. Necesitaba encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta lo antes posible. Él se suicidaría si los Pevensies se fueran y su pregunta quedaba sin contestar. Decidió intentar otra vez. Las veces que sean necesarias si quería saber la verdad.

Se acercó a la Reina Arquera, quien llevaba su arco y flechas en su espalda, y a su caballo, Claritia. Se sintió nervioso otra vez. ¿Cómo iba a preguntárselo?

"Su" Le susurró accidentalmente en su cuello y la sintió temblar. _Otro punto positivo para mi lista. _"¿Podemos?" Ella asintió y juntos, se separaron del grupo. Pero continuaron en la misma dirección. "De acuerdo. Quiero y necesito preguntarte qué es lo que sientes—"

"¡Su! ¡Cas! ¿Dónde están? Vamos a descansar y a comer algo. ¡Vengan aquí!" _¡Lucy! Estás empezando a realmente irritarme._

"¡Especialmente porque ustedes tienen la comida!" Agregó Edmund detrás de la pequeña reina.

"¡Para de comer!" Los otros tres Pevensies y Caspian le gritaron. _¿Acaso nunca para de comer? _

Ellos volvieron. Ardiendo. Cas podía ver que ella también. ¿Quería ella decirle algo también? Una vez que ya estaban con los demás, le él le contestó a su reina. _SU reina… Eso sonaría tan bien…_

"Creo que aceptaré tu oferta. Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos. Aunque no te preocupes por la silla, con un árbol será suficiente." Los dos explotaron en risas mientras los otros los miraban curiosos.

"¿Nos hemos perdido de algo? ¿Porqué no nos cuentan así podemos reír con ustedes?" Dijo Peter un poco arto de siempre ser el último en enterarse de todo.

"Si. No me interesa Peter, pero tendrán que compartir el chiste conmigo. Saben que lo sabré tarde o temprano." Dijo Edmund comiendo una manzana e ignorando la mirada asesina de su hermano. Eso hizo que la pareja riera aún más.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! =D) (Y que se hayan divertido como yo lo hice mientras escribía XD) **

**Muchas Gracias a Todos! **


	5. Secretos A La Orilla Del Mar

**Hola Gente! Otro capítulo! Gracias a todos por su apoyo =D**

**Quiero agradecer un montón a Mechi! Ella me dio la idea de Peter! XD jaja**

**Por último, quiero dejar algo bien en claro: si alguna vez escribo una situación relevante que creen que es parecido a alguna historia de ustedes, les voy a decir que tengo un laaaaaaaaargo resumen completo de toda mi historia. Asique por favor, no me malentiendan.**

**Espero que lo disfruten =D**

* * *

El resto del viaje fue excelente. Todos se hablaban entre ellos. Algunos narnianos que vivían por allí saludaban y se inclinaban ante sus reyes. El sol estaba brillando, mostrando el hermoso día que se había apoderado de Narnia. Había pájaros cantando desde la mañana temprano.

Sin embargo, Caspian aún estaba gruñendo. Pero drásticamente cambió cuando vio las ruinas de Cair Paravel. Su expresión se volvió triste y él se llenó con cierto inmenso enojo. Tan increíble lugar destruido por sus ancestros. Por el otro lado, pensó en lo grandioso y hermoso que debió haber sido en la Época de Antaño.

Susan y Lucy comenzaron a mostrarle lo que había sido cada sección del palacio, todas teniendo un montón de historias y anécdotas, la mayoría de ellas muy divertidas, demasiado para su gusto. Otras, casi hacen que se muera de risa. Hicieron unos arreglos que podrían hacerse con ayuda del profesional que los había acompañado, mientras Peter y Edmund decidieron juntar una gran cantidad de objetos desparramados y clasificarlos según de quien eran, entre otras cosas.

"¿De quién es este vestido? ¿De Susan o Lucy?" Edmund le preguntó a Peter, señalando uno de los sucios vestidos.

"Por la talla, podría pertenecerle a cualquiera de las dos, teniendo en cuenta que en ese momento ambas eran mayores. Pero los adornos son bastante inocentes, asique supongo que es de Lucy." Asique el hermano menor puso el vestido en la caja correcta.

"Peter, empiezo a pensar que deberíamos haber elegido el viaje por el casillo. Primero porque las chicas saben mejor que le pertenecía a cada uno, pero sobre todo, es porque tengo un mal presentimiento." Peter lo miró a los ojos y realmente vio chispas de preocupación, pero…

"No te preocupes, Ed. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" Dijo con desdén.

"En manos de Susan y Lucy _Y_ en las de Caspian, ¡TODO PUEDE PASAR!" El se estaba empezando a asustar. ¡Pero espera! Él era el Rey Edmund, el Justo, Lord de Cair Paravel y Emperador de Las Islas Solitarias. ¿Por qué debería tenerle miedo a sus propias hermanas y su hermano del alma? Pero Peter sólo se rió de él.

"Bebé"

Ni se imaginaban lo que les estaba esperando.

"Hola, chicos."

"Hola Cas, ¿cómo fue el paseo?"

"Estoy muy honrado, Peter. Gracias a ustedes por cumplir este increíble sueño." Dijo con una expresión de un niño a quien le acababan de dar el juguete que más quería. "Y no te preocupes, todo está excelente. De hecho, las chicas se manejan perfectamente solas, asique pensé que podrían necesitar una mano aquí."

"En verdad la necesitamos." Peter se quería morir con sólo pensar en todo lo que tenían que hacer.

Continuaron su labor por diez minutos más. El rey rubio ya estaba harto, cansado del horrible trabajo, parecía no terminar nunca. Y ahora era sólo el pasillo secreto donde habían recuperado sus cosas cuando regresaron. Su cabeza se negaba a imaginar lo que podría haber cerca del castillo, donde miles de cosas habían yacido y ahora estaban seguramente destruidas o perdidas.

Miró a su hermano menor, quien estaba decidiendo si unas remeras eran suya o no.

"Ed, la roja y verde es mía. Y la dorada también. Las otras son tuyas." El rey morocho sonrió y le guiñó el ojo al "genio" de la familia (aparte de Susan) y tiró las prendas en las respectivas cajas, para así enfocarse en otros objetos.

Satisfecho, miró a Caspian… y se paralizó. Estaba examinando un objeto que sostenía en sus manos. Era un pedazo de tela, pero no uno ordinario: era gaza, gaza rosa. Tenía una 'B' bordada e oro en una esquina, y un corazón.

"¡EDMUND, ALERTA ROSA!" Peter gritó tan fuerte que Susan y Lucy lo pudieron escuchar a través de las rocas que cubrían el pasadizo secreto.

Edmund abrió los ojos en shock y ambos Pevensies se abalanzaron sobre Caspian, tratando de sacar el pedazo de tela de sus manos.

Pero Caspian fue más rápido y esquivó, no permitiéndoselos.

"Wow, wow. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Qué es esto?" Peter se puso pálido. "Este es el velo de una mujer calormeana. ¿Es este un amor secreto? Un rey no debería tener ninguno." Caspian sonrió pícaramente. Pero el pobre rey siguió tratando de recuperar una de sus peores pesadillas (y aunque suene raro, todavía lo perseguía después de once años).

"¡Devuélveme eso, Caspian! Ed, ayúdame."

"No, espera, creo que es otra cosa. Quizás te presionaban para que te cases con ella, pero al final ella te dejó esto para que la recuerdes." Ahora los otros estaban desesperados. "Por tu desesperación creo que estoy cerca. Mmm… Quizás… ¿Una acosadora?" Y el rey del medio se paralizó. "Gané" Pero en la explosión de risa, Edmund logró agarrar la tela y se la tiró a su hermano, quién comenzó a correr hacia una antorcha y quemó el velo, dejando que se desintegre completamente.

Luego, un profundo suspiro de alivio.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Caspian preguntó todavía riéndose.

"No quieres saber. Y si Edmund no quiere contarte, es porque de verdad no deberías saberlo. "

"En ese caso, le pediré a tus hermanas que me cuenten." Si las miradas pudieran matar, el Quinto Pevensie (como la familia comenzó a llamarlo) ya estaría muerto. Y Peter realmente lo asustaba.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Una voz se acercó.

"No lo sé. Ellos no quieren decirme. ¿Una 'Alerta Rosa'?"

Las chicas se echaron a reír.

"¡No es divertido!" Sus hermanos gritaron.

"Me hubiera encantado ver semejante espectáculo. En la época de Antaño eran extremadamente graciosos."

"Era uno de nuestros entretenimientos favoritos." A Lucy se le escapó.

"¡Esperen un minuto! ¿Todas esas apariciones eran ustedes?" Edmund parecía arder en enojo.

"¿Tú qué crees?" Sin terminar la oración, las chicas ya estaban corriendo por sus vidas.

Para este momento, Caspian parecía estar poseído de la risa.

_Voy a matar a esos tres. _Peter juró.

* * *

La rabia casi se había ido por completo; sólo algunas miradas fueron lanzadas a los demás por si otro objeto 'peligroso' caía en 'manos equivocadas'. Pero al ver la que tenía en la mano y que no podía levantar lo hizo sonreír con maldad.

"Hey, Ed. ¿Te acuerdas de esta espada?"

Edmund paró de reírse de un chiste de sus amigos para volverse a mirar a su hermano… y se sorprendió. Luego sonrió.

"Sí. ¿No era la que Oreius me había prestado? Creo que nunca se la devolví." Dijo bastante avergonzado.

"¡Qué sinvergüenza eres! ¿Por qué no se la devolviste, idiota?" Susan lo retó.

"No lo sé. Creo que la había dejado en algún lugar de mi habitación y nunca recordé que la tenía."

"¡IDIOTA!" Ahora todos le gritaron.

"¡¿Y por qué demonios la tomaste prestada?! Eso es lo que quiero saber. Esta espada es casi tan alta como tú. Ni siquiera puedes levantarla." Peter tenía razón en eso. Las espadas de los centauros eran extremadamente enormes.

"Quería aprender a usarla. No puedes manipularla como las comunes." Edmund respondió, y luego, en vano, agregó. "Pero yo solía ser más grande, más alto y más fuerte. ¿Recuerdas?"

"No eras tan diferente cuando tenías veinte. De todos modos, ¿aprendiste algo?"

"Un poco. Era muy complicado con semejante arma." Contestó. Asique trató de levantarla, pero fue imposible. Trató dos veces más, pero tampoco.

Las chicas lanzaban risitas (era imposible no hacerlo) y Caspian se reía un poco más fuerte. Pero Peter estaba tirado en el piso riendo, como si fuera muy entretenido ver a su hermano en una situación tan miserable.

"¿Crees que es divertido, Peter? ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Seguro puedes hacerlo mejor." El desafió de Ed, sin considerar su tono sarcástico, no fue rechazado.

Peter se levantó y agarró la espada de las manos de su hermano y se tomó su tiempo para realizar el trabajo.

Él pudo. Primero un centímetro, luego dos centímetros, después tres, uno más, un poco más y luego la sostuvo en sus manos, manejándola de manera que pueda encontrar el punto de balance de la espada.

El resto de la familia lo miró con asombro, incluso el rey 'perdedor', muy impresionados de que Peter lo lograra.

Le deberían dar un poco de crédito, POR LO MENOS por haber logrado hacer eso. – Digo esto porque calculando dicho balance, la espada se le resbaló de la mano y se le calló exactamente en el dedo gordo del pie.

Un grito fue oído por todos lados. Los pocos narnianos y telmarinos que habían ido a ayudar con la limpieza (habiendo partido un par de horas después que los reyes) y que estaban a medio kilómetro de distancia, se dieron vuelta al oír el increíble grito… mientras las personas cercanas al dueño estaban riendo como locos, poseídos, al borde de la muerte, rodando de un lado al otro en el piso, con las manos en sus estómagos de tanto que dolían de la risa.

Incluso algunas personas se acercaron a ver como estaba el rey, pero los otros ni se molestaron o prestaron atención alguna y continuaron en el piso riéndose casi a morir.

"¿Creen que es divertido? ¿Entretenido?"

Los otros respondieron asintiendo apenas perceptiblemente, no logrando que les salga una palabra por sus bocas.

Realmente enojado y arto, agarró un manojo de arena y se lo arrojó a cada uno en la cara, tratando de que llegue a los ojos para que sea doloroso.

"¡HEY! ¡No deberías haber hecho eso! Nosotros no hicimos nada. En todo caso, tú te lo hiciste a ti mismo, y creo que fue por alardear. ¡El Karma no es tu aliado, Pete!" El rey morocho pudo decir entre sus intentos de tomar un poco de aire.

"Lo siento, Pete. Pero no podemos evitarlo." La pequeña Lucy dijo, deshaciéndose de la arena en sus ojos y su cabello.

"Ni siquiera preguntan si estoy bien. O incluso si mi pequeño dedo está bien." Dijo, realmente enojado.

"Oh, lo siento, Peter." Se acercó a él y se arrodilló. "Pequeño dedito, ¿estás bien? ¿Tu dueño te lastimó?" Y otra vez toda la risa. Ella realmente podía ser molesta cuando quería.

"¿Qué no te dije que Edmund era una muy mala influencia para ti, Lu? Porque creo que sí lo hice."

"Sí, lo hiciste. ¿Pero crees que te concedería ese deseo y perderme toda la diversión? ¡NUNCA!"

La cara pálida se volvió roja de furia.

"Me las van a pagar por esto. No sé cómo, pero lo harán. Lo prometo." Y con eso, dejó a los otros en el piso.

* * *

El picnic se situó cerca de las ruinas, en el ala sur dos horas después, con un muy enojado Peter. _Todavía no lo superó. _Caspian pensó con una sonrisa escondida.

Estaba incluso más preocupado que antes. El tiempo que le quedaba iba en cuenta regresiva. _¡Susan, necesito hablar contigo AHORA!_

"Su, ¿vendrías conmigo unos pocos minutos?" Ella asintió y se levantó, yendo con el rey a la zona este del castillo. Pararon cerca de unas rocas altas donde podían apoyarse.

"Ahora, quiero y necesito preguntarte que sientes con respecto—"

"¡Cas! ¿Le puedes explicar a los chicos lo que estuvimos hablando acerca de los arreglos?" Esa pequeña insoportable (como Caspian pensó apropiado llamarla) corrió hacia ellos.

"Estás haciendo esto a propósito, ¿no es cierto?" Una muy molesta Susan preguntó. "Porque yo creo que sí."

La pequeña sonrió lo más inocentemente posible (in con el menor intento, a los ojos de todos ella lo era) y luego salió corriendo para reunirse con los otros dos.

Susan suspiró y empezó a caminar, pero él la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

"Él puede esperar." Pausa. "¿Que sientes con respecto—¿" Otra vez.

"¡Caspian!" Esta vez era la voz de Peter. _Al menos no es de ella. _

"Sería mejor que vayas. Para tu bienestar, quiero decir" Ella explicó con una risita, el haciéndolo también.

"Está bien. Pero por favor, quiero terminar esto antes de que el día termine, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella asintió con una sonrisa y el caminó hacia sus amigos.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, su cabeza estaba muy concentrada en la explicación que les estaba dando a los Reyes de Antaño acerca de la reconstrucción para pensar en sus preocupaciones.

Ahora eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y la familia real decidió tomar un buen merecido descanso. La Pevensie más joven paseaba por lo que quedaba del interior del castillo, buscando algo con qué entretenerse. Un juego, un pensamiento, un objeto que pudiera traerle algún recuerdo, especialmente si era bueno o algún momento embarazoso de sus hermanos. Los chicos de la familia estaban entrenando, y en algunos casos un narniano o un telmarino se ofrecían para ser honrado de entrenar con sus reyes. Y Susan y Caspian no estaban haciendo nada.

Él no estaba pensando en su problema cuando montó su caballo, Destrier, y le preguntó a Susan, extendiendo su mano.

"¿Quieres dar un paseo?"

"Por supuesto." Ella contestó con una sonrisa. Pero luego, una risa traviesa apareció. "Pero yo tomaré las riendas."

Él levantó la ceja confundido, pero aceptó.

Cabalgaron cerca de un kilómetro lejos del castillo, siempre por la orilla, ambos sosteniendo las rindas que sostenían a Destrier. El nunca supo por qué, pero a él siempre le había encantado el mar, pero Miraz nunca lo había dejado ir. Sin embargo, le había rogado al Dr. Cornelius que lo llevara una vez, quien contra su voluntad aceptó. Esa fue una de las mejores experiencias de su infancia: el primer día que nadó en el mar.

Miró a Susan, quien le estaba sonriendo. Entonces, le encantó el mar aún más. Los ojos de Susan eran de aquel color: un intenso azul cielo que podría hechizar a cualquiera que los viera.

"¿En qué estabas pensando?" Ella preguntó. Ahí, el notó que se había quedando mirándola y que ahora ella lo estaba haciendo también. Pero trató de despejar su mente antes de seguir quedándose más en ridículo.

"Nada, no te preocupes." Él le sonrió y la sonrisa de ella se ensanchó, pero pronto se dio la vuelta. Y él vio su cuello.

Era tan tentador… Quería acariciarlo y besarlo como pensó que lo había hecho anoche. Entonces se acordó.

"Bueno, ¡Por fin solos! Ahora puedo terminar."

"Es cierto. Muévete un poco así puedo darme la vuelta y mirarte."

Antes de hacer lo que le pidió, el pensó un momento y la detuvo.

"Espera. No lo hagas. Quiero hacer algo primero." Ella frunció el ceño, confundida, pero hizo lo que le dijo. El suspiró y analizó sus palabras antes de decirlas. "Susan, quiero hacer algo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero confía en mí, no quiero que me malentiendas y por favor, no pienses que te estoy faltando el respeto. Sólo quiero…" _"¿Probar algo?" ¡Ella me mataría!_ "Sólo… si te sientes incómoda, sólo dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella se dio vuelta y lo miró incluso más confundida que antes. Él lo vio en sus ojos.

"Por favor, confía en mí." Le pidió con ojos suplicantes. Aún insegura, ella asintió y miró al frente, donde sus manos se rosaban mientras sostenían las riendas. "Luego dime lo que sentiste."

Lo hizo. Se acercó a ella despacio, no queriendo hacer ningún movimiento brusco y dejó un beso mariposa en allí, luego otro… La sintió temblar, pero ella no lo detuvo. Entonces, los besos se tornaron un poco más hambriento, su lengua saboreó su piel muy apasionadamente mientras él se deleitaba con su adictivo perfume, y agarró su cabello con su mano derecha, corriéndolo para que no le molestara y la pudiera sostener más contra él.

La escuchó gemir. Al principio ella se tensó un poco, pero después se relajó completamente y apoyó arqueado cuello en el hombro de él y tiró de su cabello, ahora ella presionándose más contra él, así su amante podía tener más acceso a su cuello y su hombro. Sus gemidos y suspiros lo estaban volviendo loco, haciendo que su deseo por ella creciera. Eso, sin hablar de cuando susurró su nombre varias veces.

Pero ahora, el estaba seguro de algo.

El se alejó unos centímetros de ella, solo para que su boca pudiera ir a su oreja. Su vos era entrecortada.

"Eres tú."

* * *

**Lo sé. Un final muy duro... =P Ya van a ver como termina esto en el próximo capítulo.**

**Les gustó? X)**

**Se rieron? XD jajaja**

**Cuando termine de traducir los capítulos que me faltan de esta historia, voy a empezar a traducir la otra. Ya se los anticipo ;) jaja**

**Diganme qué les pareció.**

**Saludos a todos!**


	6. Cuéntame Sobre La Primera Vez

**Hola Gente! ´Les dejo este capítulo ahora porque no se cuando voy a poder volver a subir otro. Espero que ahora a mediados de abril pueda =)**

**Ok... Primero que nada, gracias a Mechi otra vez por sus ideas locas! XD jajaja  
Y gracias especiales a mariposa88 por todo su apoyo =D**

**IMPORTANTE! Les quiero contar que cuando vaya igual en esta traducción que con la original, voy a empezar a traducir la otra historia. "The Punishment" o en español "El Castigo", que si bien, por ahora tiene menos capítulos, la historia va a ser bastante más larga que ésta.**

**DE AHORA EN ADELANTE:  
1) V****oy a dedicar canciones para cada capítulo. Pra este es "Where The Sun Meets The Sea" de Blu Sky Summer. Aunque tendríamos que hacerle unos pequeños cambios para que encaje perfecto con la historia =)  
2) No habrá capítulos tan divertidos. Todo será más dramático y cada vez más fuerte. EL QUE AVISA NO TRAICIONA. jajaja**

**Disfruten =)**

* * *

"Eres tú."

Ella se paralizó. Su cuerpo de repente se tensó. Sin aire en sus pulmones. La desesperación le dio escalofríos. Todo el placer tirado a la basura, todos las sensaciones maravillosas se desvanecieron. Ahora en su lugar había miedo. Ella buscó un lugar donde esconderse. _Pero eso sólo me delataría._

Lo más calmada posible, tratando de que su vos no le fallara, preguntó.

"¿Yo soy qué?"

"Date la vuelta." Ella lo hizo. El tenía una expresión seria e ilegible. "Por favor, Susan, se la persona más honesta del mundo." Ella tragó saliva. "Lo que digas es muy importante para mí." Y luego el golpe… "¿Qué sentiste?"

"Caspian, yo…" Tartamudeó. "No-No lo sé. Se sintió extraño, nuevo… pero bien." Confesó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, sus mejillas pintadas con un fuerte color de rosa.

"¿Y placentero?" Él se inclinó y besó su cuello otra vez, despacio pero apasionadamente, su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, volviéndola loca. La segunda sensación más placentera de su vida, pues nada podía compararse con la noche anterior.

"Si…" Su susurro apenas audible, pero suficiente para que Caspian lo oyera. Él continuó complaciéndola unos minutos más: ella estaba entonces tirándole del cabello, con su cabeza arqueada y él estaba besando y mordisqueándole el cuello. Pero luego él se separó unos centímetros y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

"¿Qué sientes por mí?" Hizo una pausa. "Al fin pude terminar." Ellos rieron pero solo una fracción de segundo. Ella estaba perpleja. ¿Qué sentía ella por él? Todo. Ahora su mano estaba en el cuello de la camisa de su enamorado, asique de un tirón, lo acercó y le dio un beso sin dudarlo, hambriento y apasionado, tomándolo por sorpresa solo un segundo, pero logrando que el ceda a súplica con la misma intensidad mientras rodeada su cadera con sus fuertes brazos.

El tiempo ya no importaba, estaba mágicamente congelado, el lugar estaba desierto, todos los otros pensamientos se esfumaron, ya que la única cosa que importaba era ese beso, ambos saboreando la boca del otro como la noche anterior (Con la diferencia de que esta vez el no estaba borracho) tan conscientes como nunca estuvieron. CASI.

"Tú eres quién durmió conmigo anoche, ¿no?" Él le preguntó, pero luego la besó otra vez, sin siquiera dejarla responder. "¿No es cierto?" Beso. "Susan."

"Si. Si, era yo." Ella confirmó. Pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo un momento después, cuando Caspian se separó y la miró a los ojos, abiertos como platos, mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos.

_¿Qué hice? _ Ella tembló, pero le pareció más una convulsión. Desesperación… Tal desesperación que ella quitó las manos de su rostro y se apartó lo más que pudo, mirando al hombre frente a ella con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Estaba tan atónita que no se podía mover. Pero por lo menos su mente tenía un poquito de espacio como para pensar cómo salía de ahí.

Giró la cabeza y vio y vio una gran cantidad de grandes rocas unos cuantos pies más adelante. Asique, en un intento de cambiar la posición de sus pies, éste se trabó en el estribo y la hizo caer bruscamente en la arena, pero inmediatamente se levantó y corrió a su destino, sacándose sus alpargatas para ir más rápido.

Pero Caspian no se quedó quieto y fue a agarrarla, también sacándose sus botas para ir lo más rápido posible, vio ella de reojo.

Y ese error fue casi letal.

Eso le impidió ver la pequeña roca que estaba enfrente y la hizo tropezar. Ella se sintió caer hasta que unos fuertes brazos la agarraron llevándola un poco para atrás, pero rápidamente la soltó.

En lugar de caer sobre la rasposa arena y filosas rocas, cayó sobre algo suave y duro al mismo tiempo… que fue acompañado por un gemido de dolor.

Susan salió de encima del cuerpo en el que estaba y encontró al rey telmarino debajo de ella, tratando de sentarse. Pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, ya que se recostó de nuevo.

Y Susan dio un grito ahogado.

El se había cortado la palma de su mano izquierda, aunque afortunadamente no era muy profundo. Se la había hecho con una de las pequeñas rocas que estaba escondida entre la arena, dejando algo del material alrededor de la herida. Todo sentido de vergüenza se desvaneció, y sin pensarlo un segundo más, se arrodilló frente a él y miró el lugar en buscar de algo para cubrir la herida, para lo cual encontró un pedazo del pantalón de Caspian muy eficiente para la tarea, asique limpió un poco la herida con eso lo mejor posible, pero cuando él hizo un gesto de dolor, instintivamente paró, pero después volvió a hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

"Lo siento, Caspian, pero se infectará si no lo trato. Después, cuando volvamos al castillo, le diremos a Lucy que te de una gota de su poción, ya que no hay doctores." Sintió como él la estaba mirando fijamente, sin siquiera pestañear, pero trató de ignorarlo y siguió hablando. "Creo que deberíamos volver ahora, los demás se van a preocupar si no estamos allí pronto. Tú sabes cómo reacciona Peter, y no te das una idea cuando el caso involucra a un hombre… se vuelve loco, Tanto en la época de antaño, donde era capaz de matar a varios de mis pretendientes (y lo hizo), como en nuestro mundo, donde tenía que contenerse, aunque suene imposible, pero no dejaba que nadie se me acerque. Creo que si encuentra que estamos juntos y solos, te matará. Asique vamos, dame tu mano." Ella terminó, levantándose. Él le dio su mano, pero no hizo intento de levantarse, por lo que ella cayó en sus brazos otra vez, sentada en su regazo. Y finalmente ella lo miró.

Él no paraba de mirarla. Su mirada parecía distante pero penetrante al mismo tiempo, como si estuviera viéndola en general, y eso la hizo sentirse desnuda, como si estuviera viendo toda su alma a través de sus ojos.

Pero no había un solo rastro de lujuria o deseo. Era amor, admiración. El brillo en sus ojos lo decía todo.

Sostuvo el rostro de ella con ambas manos y se acercó. La dulce unión de sus labios la llenó con una extraña sensación: la hacía derretirse en sus brazos y relajarse, ser ella misma. Al principio era lento y dulce, pero creció más apasionado y hambriento, dejando sus almas en ese beso.

Caspian se volvió impaciente, queriendo más de ella. Sus manos viajaron desde su cara una hasta sus curvas y la otra hasta sus piernas para presionarla más contra sí mismo.

Momentos después, terminaron su beso. La falta de aire era demasiada.

"Te amo, Susan. Te amo." Sus palabras la llenaron por completo. Y los brillos en los ojos de su amado mostraban la intensidad de sus palabras.

"Yo también te amo." Y eso fue sellado con otro beso, uno breve pero hermoso.

"¿Cómo ocurrió?"

"¿Cómo ocurrió qué?"

"Anoche." La firmeza de su voz demandaba saber cómo ese maravilloso momento había comenzado.

Aunque dudando, le contó.

"Lu y yo llevamos a nuestros completamente borrachos hermanos a sus habitaciones, ella estaba muy cansada (y no te podría haber llevado de todas maneras), asique le dije que se vaya y yo te llevaría. No estabas completamente borracho, asique llegamos un poco más rápido… Pero allí en tu puerta… Te me declaraste." Su voz empezó a fallar. "Me besaste… Luego el cuello, la garganta" Ella apoyó su frente en la de él, recordando los sucesos. "Me hiciste entrar a tu habitación y empezaste a sacarme el vestido. Yo traté de resistirme un poco, pero era en vano… Caí en tu cama y me dejé llevar. Le entregué a ti Caspian." Ahora ella levantó la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos. "Y nunca, nunca jamás me voy a arrepentir." Pero la callaron. Otra vez. No hay necesidad de elegir el método elegido.

"Lo que te dije antes sobre mi hermano no era broma."

"¿Qué me habías dicho?"

"¡¿No me escuchaste?!"

"No, estaba tan perdido en ti que solo podía ver tu boca moviéndose." _Debe estar bromeando._

"De acuerdo, lo repetiré pero más corto. Si Peter sabe que estamos juntos y solos, te matará. Asique sugiero que empecemos nuestro camino de regreso."

"Podemos esperar un rato más." El respondió con desdén. "Podemos hablar, compartir algunas tiernas confesiones y acciones…" Dijo él sensual y traviesamente, acariciando su cuello con su nariz, haciéndola reír.

"¡Travieso!" Ahora él río y ella le dio un suave golpe en su brazo.

"De verdad puede esperar. Ven aquí." Y le dio un corto beso. Cuando lo cortaron, el se dio cuenta que su rostro parecía brillar. Eso era todo lo que él quería… A demás de ella, por supuesto. Ella lo supo porque él se lo dijo en ese momento. Se dijeron lo que significaban el uno para el otro.

"Eres mi vida. No sé qué haría sin ti. No sé qué haré cuando te vayas." Una lágrima. Una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas. Eso era algo que ninguno de los dos quería recordar. Ella se desmoronaría si los separan, estaría incompleta cuando se fuera a tu mundo. No sería lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir con su vida, estaba segura de que no terminaría bien. Aunque tendría que superarlo. Porque algún día el necesitaría una reina… que pudiera darle un heredero.

"Yo tampoco lo sé. Pero creo que deberíamos acostumbrarnos a la idea. Después de todo, necesitarás una reina y ella tendrá que darte un—"

"¡BASTA! ¡No hables más de eso! ¡Nunca! ¡Si tengo una reina esa vas a ser tú! ¡Y lo juro por Aslan!" _¡Woow!_

"No prometas cosas que no vas a poder cumplir. Jurarlo por Él es algo extremadamente serio."

"Lo sé. Por eso lo estoy prometiendo."

"Caspian, ¿que no entiendes que la próxima vez que vengamos, si es que lo hacemos, podrían ser cientos o miles de años aquí? No podría vivir conmigo misma si supiera que no pudiste seguir con tu vida por mí. Tendrás que hacerlo." Dijo ella firmemente. "Si, me romperá el corazón saber que estás con otra mujer, pero me sentiré mejor si fuera una mujer con la que compartas los sentimientos."

"No tendrás que preocuparte por eso. Primero, porque nunca amaré a una mujer como te amo a ti. Segundo, si pienso en ti, nunca podré pensar en otra mujer. Y tercero…" Hizo una pausa. "Voy a preguntarle a Aslan y convencerlo de que los deje quedarse. Porque ustedes son lo más cercano que tengo a una familia. No quiero perder a ninguno de ustedes."

Los llantos de ambos hicieron que las palabras sean difíciles de entender.

"¿De verdad Le preguntarías? ¿Por nosotros? ¿Por mí?"

"Haría eso y mucho más para que te quedes conmigo."

No esperó más. Se lanzó a sus brazos y unió sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Si el realmente pudiera convencer al Gran León de que los deje quedarse en Narnia Y CON ÉL, ella sería la mujer más feliz de todos los mundos que existieran.

Pronto se separaron, pero él continuó besando su cuello, haciendo que una sensación extraña llegue a su vientre. Pero al escuchar sus gemidos, el deseó por ella creció en él. Él se fue a sus hombros y ahí fue donde ella lo detuvo.

"¡No aquí, Caspian!" Dijo ella con una risita. "Vamos, volvamos."

"No, todavía no."

"Se van a preocupar."

"No, no lo harán. ¿Sabes qué podemos hacer?" El preguntó con tono travieso. "Podrías contarme algunos momentos embarazosos de tus hermanos. Podría molestarlos sin parar." Ambos comenzaron a reír.

"Oh… Esto será divertido. Hay un montón, uno más divertido que el otro. ¿Dónde quieres que empiece? ¿Fiestas, en el castillo, en el bosque, en nuestro viaje en el Splendor Hyaline?

* * *

Una vez que volvieron a Cair Paravel, los demás Pevensies estaban parados en el frente.

"¿Dónde fueron ustedes dos? ¡Estaba preocupado! ¿Qué no sabes lo que les ocurrió a los pretendientes que intentaron cortejar a Susan en la Edad de Antaño, Caspian?" Peter lanzaba dagas con sus ojos.

"Si, me dijeron." Dijo el mirando en conspiración con su amada. "Algunas cosas las supe por historias. Otras, tu hermana me las contó cuando estábamos viniendo para acá."

"Deberías" Y con eso, se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a una muy entretenida 'familia'.

"En un sentido voy a aliarme con Peter. Si alguien se mete con mi hermana… Va a haber problemas." Y le lanzó una mirada amenazante al rey telmarino.

"No me mires a mí." Caspian dijo con una cara de exageración. Y Edmund se fue. Pero Lucy seguía riéndose.

"Sé que algo está pasando entre ustedes dos. Tarde o temprano lo descubriré" El Rey y la Reina, muy sorprendidos, pestañearon un par de veces, y la vieron irse también. "¡Soy pequeña pero no estúpida!" Ella gritó sin mirar atrás.

"Tendremos que tener cuidado con ella cerca."

"Eso creo. Vamos a continuar con la limpieza o nos van a colgar por ser perezosos."

El trabajo continuó un par de horas más.

"Chicos, ¿cómo conocieron a Trumpkin? Siempre quise saber."

"Fue bastante divertido, de hecho. Él estaba por ser ahogado por un par de soldados telmarinos y nosotros lo rescatamos, él nos dijo que los telmarinos habían conquistado Narnia. Cuando comentamos que era extraño ver a humanos en Narnia, el nos reprimió, pero dijimos 'Es una larga historia'. Luego nos miró mejor y casi se desmaya. Asique nos presentamos…"

"Y él fue bastante humillado diciendo 'El Magnífico'. Estaba todo mojado y desarreglado." Edmund sonrió.

"Cállate, Ed." Le dio una mirada amenazante a su hermano. "Y te alagaré, hermano, asique deberías estar agradecido, para probarlo, le dio a Nuestro Pequeño Amigo un muy buen pequeño combate con la espada."

"Hey, buen trabajo." El nuevo rey felicitó a su amigo. "¿Alguna anécdota graciosa con la que pueda molestarlo?"

"¿Sabes? Hay una en particular que nunca olvidaré. Justo le habíamos puesto el sobrenombre y él se quejó, pero cuando sugerimos que se llamara 'Nuestro Pequeño Enano' o 'Bebé Llorón' y el peor era 'Panzón'. Se quedó duro y luego empezó a cantar 'Soy DLF, la pequeña mascota de sus majestades los Reyes y Reinas de Antaño, el que los acompaña y los alaba'. Sugerí que agregara 'Y que es humillado por ellos' pero el se enojó y se negó." Todos rompieron en risas.

"Panzón… Me gusta. El los extrañará a todos." Dijo él con una risa traviesa.

"Otra cosa divertida fue cuando la vez que trató de ayudar a Lucy en aquel rio bajo el precipicio. Un tronco estaba yendo hacia él y tuvo que saltarlo, pero con piernas tan cortas, todo lo que hizo fue caer sobre él y empezar a rodar sobre él para avanzar, pero la corriente era tan fuerte que inmediatamente se cayó en el agua y se golpeó la espalda contra una roca. El grito de dolor se escuchó hasta la superficie. Lo único que pudo hacer fue nadar para el otro lado."

"Bueno, creo que él podrá divertirme cuando esté aburrido." Luego frunció el ceño. "Sé que su reinado fue el mejor en Narnia. Pero, ¿fue difícil para ustedes?"

"Fue difícil al principio. Éramos tan solo unos pobres chicos, sin una idea de lo que estaba pasado. Aunque, afortunadamente nos teníamos el uno al otro y a un montón de gente más para ayudarnos." Peter confesó.

"Cuando nos coronaron, pensamos 'Wow, ¡esto será increíble! Vivir aquí como Reyes y Reinas, hacer lo que queramos sin que nadie nos diga que no…' Pero todo eso quedó atrás cuando el tiempo pasó y tuvimos que enfrentar peligros que nunca imaginamos. Las amenazas que recibíamos por la traición de Edmund no tenían límites. Pero nos tuvimos que acostumbrar y tomar algunas medidas más drásticas." Susan continuó.

Caspian tragó saliva, fuerte. El no sabía que le esperaba. El había sido un traidor para los telmarinos también. Sus preocupaciones empezaron otra vez. ¿Qué si fallaba? ¿Qué si no satisfacía a su reino como se suponía que tenía que hacerlo? ¿Qué si tenía los mismos problemas que su mejor amigo? ¿Qué si hacía todo mal?

"Pero no te preocupes, Caspian. Conociéndote, serás un monarca perfecto." El amor de su vida agregó, y él no pudo evitar sonreír y apretar su mano, que estaba descansando en su hombro.

"Gracias. Eso espero." Luego, miró a su alrededor y suspiró en depresión. "Chicos, esto va a tomar demasiado tiempo. Creo que si queremos terminar de una vez por todas, tendremos que pasar la noche aquí."

"¡Me encantaría!" Lucy exclamo llena de felicidad.

"De acuerdo. No tengo problema." Peter dijo genuinamente contento.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Todos vieron a Edmund mirando horrorizado a su hermano. "¡Peter está de acuerdo con Caspian! ¡Ni siquiera una sola palabra en contra! ¡Es la apocalipsis! ¡El fin del mundo! ¡Corran por sus vidas!" La escena era tan exagerada, pero el tema fue elegido tan perfectamente y la actuación era tan excelente, que todo el mundo cayó al suelo muriéndose de risa, al punto en que sus estómagos dolían… La excepción fue, obviamente, Peter, quien estaba extremadamente harto.

"Vas a pagar. ¡Me vengaré algún día!"

"Si, solo tendremos que esperar a que pase." Su hermano menor contestó aún riéndose.

* * *

La luna se levantó en el cielo y la familia real comió en paz…

Bueno… Casi.

Pero pronto era la hora de dormir y toda la gente que estaba en el palacio recibió mantas.

Susan suspiró con satisfacción cuando se recostó. Sus escapadas con Caspian durante los descansos (y durante el trabajo también) eran tan increíbles y sus besos estaban tan llenos de pasión… Nada podía arruinar ese día…

Excepto un embarazoso interrogatorio por parte de su hermano favorito, quien estaba recostado junto a ella.

"¿Por qué tan feliz?"

"Es grandioso estar aquí, en nuestro hogar otra vez. Aunque solo sean unos pocos días. Creo que esto es más relajante que si no lo hayamos visto. Especialmente después de la última vez: nos fuimos sin saber o sin despedirnos."

"Eso es muy cierto. Pero tu tonta sonrisa me dice que esa no es la única razón. ¿Estás escondiendo algo, hermanita?"

"¿Qué tendría yo que esconder?" Se preocupó. Esperaba que su hermano más inteligente no fuera demasiado lejos.

"No lo sé… ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante los descansos? ¿O mientras trabajábamos también… Porque te busqué y llamé a Caspian pero no tuve respuesta de ninguno de los dos… y no es sólo un presentimiento, pero una simple y lógica afirmación también, que ustedes estuvieron juntos. ¿Me equivoco?"

Susan se ruborizó y agradeció a la noche de que cubriera su rostro. _Trágame tierra. _Ella pensó.

"Es verdad… Me ofrecí a mostrarle la caverna por la que vinimos. Él estaba rogándome que le mostrara algo especial, y eso lo es." Ella giró la cabeza y sonrió, viendo que su hermano hizo lo mismo.

Pero él era el listo…

"¿Y qué hicieron ahí? Estuvieron allí un montón de tiempo, pero no hay mucho para ver."

"Hablamos sobre eso y otras cosas más."

"¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo las ganas que se tienen el uno por el otro?"

"¡Ed!" Ella se sonrojó otra vez. "¡No digas eso! ¡Sabes que no es cierto!"

"Sé que es cierto. Pero no te preocupes: tu secreto está a salvo conmigo." Y lanzó una carcajada. Y esto hizo que su hermana entrara en pánico… Y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

"¡Ouch!"

"No es cierto. Sólo estuvimos hablando. Y uno de los temas me dejó pensando… El dijo que su madre murió cuando él tenía cuatro años y que no la recuerda. Nosotros tampoco lo hicimos en la Época de Antaño. Pero con la diferencia de que nosotros nos olvidamos por completo de Inglaterra, como si no existiera. Él me recordó que me como me sentía pensando en eso. Olvidarte de tu propia familia… Nunca me perdonaré eso." Dijo ella, haciendo que una lágrima saliera.

"Por favor, Su. Cálmate. No tienes que culparte por eso. Míranos. Pasamos toda nuestra adolescencia aquí, sin ningún adulto que nos criara. Tuvimos que hacerlo nosotros solos, no había otra opción." Él pensó en algo más que pudiera decir… "Y esto seguro que esto te hará sentir mejor: Caspian me dijo una vez, cuando estábamos en el monumento de Aslan, que él nos consideraba su familia: Lucy su pequeña hermana. Yo su hermano inteligente y mejor amigo." Se rió para sí mismo. "Peter, su hermano y concejero (Si, lo sé, es raro), y no hay duda de que a ti te ama mucho más que eso. Si nos quedáramos, el no lo pensaría dos veces e iría hacia ti, Peter y yo, y pedirnos tu mano… Incluso se saltearía toda la parte de cortejo. Y ya puedo imaginarme la cara verde de Peter." Y él comenzó a reír disimuladamente de su hermano sobreprotector de sus hermanas menores. Ella también tuvo que reír, el tema era muy divertido.

"Si, tienes razón sobre Peter. Pero no creo lo de Caspian, él no lo haría."

"¡No seas tonta! ¿No te das cuenta de la forma en que te mira? Parece hipnotizado. Puedes golpearlo y el no reaccionaría. Pero yo veo que te ama, y sus miradas no son posesivas u obsesionadas. Desde el primer día supimos que era así."

Ella se sostuvo sobre sus codos y miró sorprendida a su hermano, no pudiendo creer que estuviera diciendo ese tipo de cosas.

"Si te pidiera de cortejarme, ¿lo dejarías?"

"Es mi amigo. Lo conozco bastante, el no te lastimaría…" Pensándolo profundamente, frunció el seño. "Pero si lo hiciera, amigo o no, lo lamentaría."

Ella sonrió y lanzó una risita por su respuesta. Ella estaba tan… Feliz de que uno de los 'hombres de la familia' le diera permiso… Pero anhelo porque sabía que eso nunca funcionaría. Las cosas serían muy diferentes la próxima vez que volvieran. _Si es que volvemos._

"¿Qué pensaste de él apenas lo conocimos? Porque tu tampoco podías sacarle los ojos de encima."

"No lo sé. Lo mismo que ahora."

"Y eso es…"

"Que es un valiente, dulce, apuesto, inteligente y valeroso hombre." Suspiró. "Gracias, Ed. Pequeña pero importante charla."

"Cuando quieras, hermanita. Siempre."

Ambos descansaron en sus mantas otra vez y trataron de dormir.

La única manera que pudo, fue después de un largo tiempo llorando y anhelando, pensando en cómo las cosas podrían ser si les permitían quedarse en Narnia: su hogar.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. =D**

**Diganme que opinan! **

**Saludos!**


	7. Sobreprotección N1: Tranquilo

**Hola a todos! =)**

**Mi Mechi! Qué haría sin vos? jajaja XD Sos mi loca y lo sabés.**

**Les quiero comentar una cosa antes que todo. Estoy en primer año de la universidad estudiando para ser Traductora Literaria, y me explicaron como es la puntuación y organización correcta de las traducciones en español. Honestamente no son como yo las vengo escribiendo, pero si yo cambio todo desde ahora se va a hacer un lío total. Asique lo voy a empezar directamente desde la próxima historia "El Castigo" =) Espero me sapan comprender y tener piedad.**

**Con respecto al fic, en este capítulo las cosas se van a poner un poquito mas tensas y no va a ser tan graciosa. Pero no es NADA comparado al climax de la historia, que de hecho, está un poquito lejos. **

**La canción que elegí para este capítulo es "Never Say Never" de The Fray**

**Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Caspian se despertó justo cuando los rayos del sol tocaron su rostro. El _nunca_ se despertaba tan temprano. Sin embargo, en ese momento no se arrepintió.

Se despertó lo suficientemente temprano para ver a su amada durmiendo como un ángel recién caído del cielo. Se acercó para contemplar sus suaves labios y rostro, y vio rastros de su llanto de llanto de la noche anterior. Él había escuchado toda su conversación con Edmund y estaba tan contento de que estuviera de acuerdo con su relación con Susan… Su hermano del alma se había dado cuenta de cuánto la amaba.

Se fijó que nadie estuviera despierto y la besó suavemente en los labios. Eran tan suaves, cálidos y deliciosos que se sentía como si estuviera en el paraíso. Ella se movió un poco esbozando una sonrisa, aparentemente sintiendo la dulzura del joven. El también sonrío al verla.

El la amaba tanto… que las palabras no eran suficientes para expresarlo.

Él se levantó y se dirigió a la playa, para relajarse y meditar acerca de todo lo que le había ocurrido en ese último mes. Todo lo bueno, lo malo, felicidades y tristezas.

Se recostó en la arena de una manera poco educada para un rey y miró el amanecer, la vista perfecta para alguien que quería pensar o pasar un tiempo con su amado/a. También se podía ver el mar. _Azul como los hermosos ojos de Susan._ Pensó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Si la vida pudiera ser así… Los Pevensies quedándose en Narnia, viviendo con él en Cair Paravel, Susan como su esposa, su reina, la madre de sus hijos (cuantos más mejor), viviendo en paz, realizando sus obligaciones como reyes y reinas, y pasando el resto del tiempo libre en la playa, con sus pequeños hijos jugando y revoloteando. _Eso _sería perfecto. E incluso Peter, Edmund y Lucy podrían traer a sus esposas y esposo (Bueno… Probablemente tendría que reconsiderar a Lucy, porque mientras Peter estuviera vivo, eso sería demasiado complicado). Y sus hijos también.

Pero era imposible.

Una ola de rabia fluyó por su cuerpo y lo hizo temblar. Su familia del alma se iría en dos días. No iban a poder quedarse sin que ocurriera un milagro.

Miró al cielo y vio los ojos de Susan otra vez… Pensar en ella siempre lo tranquilizaba. Volvió a sus primeros pensamientos. Al principio, él estaba viviendo su vida normal, las mismas obligaciones, los mismos pasatiempos, el mismo trato de Miraz. Luego, el heredero de su tío nació y el doctor Cornelius, su padre del alma, lo había despertado llevado a los establos por el pasaje secreto de su armario y alentado a que cabalgue a Destrier a través del bosque. En el camino, se había golpeado en la cabeza con una rama y había caído en el césped con su pie aún es el estribo. Cuando se liberó, vio a un enano (a Trumpkin para ser más específico) acercándose, pero el pensó más rápido y agarró el cuerno (_su _cuerno), lo sopló y un golpe lo hizo desvanecerse. Cuando se despertó, conoció a Nikabrik y a Trufflehunter, quién después de una larga discusión, lo ayudaron a llegar más adentro en el bosque para encontrarse con los demás narnianos. Allí, todos lo aceptaron como su líder para combatir a los telmarinos, la gente de Caspian, para que todos pudieran tener de vuelta lo que les pertenecía: Narnia. Por un par de días hicieron algunas misiones e hicieron turnos para la guardia, y durante su primer turno los conoció: Los Reyes y Reinas de Antaño, después de haber peleado con Peter. Y luego la vio a _ella,_ la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto. Hablaron un tiempo en su camino de regreso al monumento y todo estaba bien. Pero peleas más fuertes con su hermano mayor comenzaron al momento de realizar las estrategias de guerra. Intentaron atacar el castillo, pero fallaron por su propia culpa, porque la ira se había apoderado de su cuerpo y actuado por su cuenta. Con el tiempo, charlas y algunos arreglos, las cosas gradualmente mejoraron, en mayor parte gracias a los nuevos planes para la batalla que se acercaba. Él había _casi_ besado a Susan mientras entrenaban, justo en frente de algunos narnianos que estaban allí también. Habían compartido un momento muy "cursi" en aquella cueva, cuando ella tenía que huir con Lucy. La había salvado de morir en manos de un telmarino mientras la hermanita menor seguía huyendo, tratando de encontrar a Aslan. A pesar de todo el odio que sentía hacia su tío, no lo había matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad porque no quería ser como ese desgraciado. Los habían traicionado; había luchado junto con los hermanos y habían ganado. Ahora había sido coronado por el mismísimo Aslan y unido narnianos y telmarinos, quienes vivirían finalmente en paz. Por lo menos en esos tres días nadie se había quejado)

Dejó lo mejor y lo peor para lo último. Pero empezaría con lo peor, para que lo mejor después lo calmara. Lo peor había sido el episodio con la Bruja Blanca. Pero no fue tratar de liberarla (por supuesto, no apropósito. El no sabía que era ella, y además ella tenía aquellos poderes de seducción) lo que más le afectó. Fueron los ojos decepcionados de Susan lo que lo quebraron en millones y millones de pedazos. Si no fuese por los narnianos y su reino, hubiera considerado suicidarse.

Pero por otro lado, la mejor parte era que ella lo había perdonado. Él la había salvado y ella le había dado un beso en la mejilla. Nunca había sido tan feliz. Pero el mejor día de su vida había sido el anterior, cuando ella había confesado que habían estado juntos la noche anterior. _Estuvimos juntos…_ Pensó. _¡Hicimos el amor!_ Él no podía creerlo. Había hecho el amor con la mujer que había cautivado su corazón desde el principio. Ella lo había admitido. Él solo deseaba que no hubiera tomado, para así poder recordar cada detalle de esa noche, y no momentos a través de sus sentidos. El daría cualquier cosa por volver a ese momento sobrio. _Esa_ sería la mejor noche de su vida.

Solo se preguntó qué diría Peter si se enterara. Como había dicho en la fiesta después de haber bailado con ella: 'Tu reinado habría sido el más corto en la historia de Narnia.'

_Ahora soy rey… _ y otro pensamiento le vino a su cabeza. Eso significaba que tendría que casarse…

¡NUNCA!

Si Susan no era su reina, ninguna otra lo sería.

El solo tenía la esperanza de poder cumplir esa promesa… La idea de traicionarla porque el Concejo lo presionaba le partía el corazón. No tenía sentido contener sus lágrimas, asique una se deslizó por su mejilla. De pronto, sintió una cálida mano secándola. Suspiró profundamente, disfrutando el calor, y cuando abrió sus ojos, vio los azules y preocupados de Susan y sonrió. Él nunca había visto unos azules antes que los de ella y Peter. Pero el estaba seguro que los de ella eran los más hermosos de todos, incluso llenos de preocupación.

Ella también sonrió, entendiendo lo que sucedía. Se agachó y le dio un suave y corto beso, pero fue suficiente para que su corazón saltara como loco.

Luego, ella miró a los suyos con un brillo juguetón, y tomó su ahora curada mano (gracias a la poción de Lucy por supuesto) y lo llevó al bosque, varios pies hacia adentro. Se detuvieron junto a un árbol, donde él la acorraló, y la besó apasionadamente por unos minutos. Cuando se separaron, ella habló:

"¿En que estabas pensando antes? Parecías estar tan… lejos."

"Estaba pensando en todo lo que ocurrió este último me. Ni siquiera en mis más locos sueños me hubiera imaginado todo esto: la revolución, los narnianos, los Reyes y Reinas de Antaño… Tú."

"Te entiendo. Durante nuestro reinado la otra vez, solía pensar que antes era solo una chica ordinaria, con una vida aburrida, y cuando descubrimos Narnia, no lo podíamos creer, era imposible. Pero después de todo, aprendimos a vivir con todo aquello. Incluso en Inglaterra nos sentíamos extraños. Era como vivir algo que no era real, pero a la vez en un lugar donde sabes que se supone que todo es normal."

"Si, lo sé. Pero no sé si pueda vivir sin ti. Tú y tus hermanos son lo mejor que me pasó en la vida y lo peor de todo sería perderlos."

"Aunque no esté más aquí, tienes que saber que mi corazón siempre será tuyo y que nadie más lo tendrá."

"Hablaré con Aslan esta noche. Después los dejará quedarse. Te lo prometo."

"No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir. No está en nuestras manos. Después de tantos años de conocerlo, sabes que cuando Él dice algo, lo hace y nadie lo puede hacer cambiar de decisión, ni siquiera Lucy." Ella respondió con melancolía.

"No pararé entonces. No me detendré hasta que estemos juntos y casados." Dijo firmemente. Pero luego, su rostro se hizo pensativo. "Aunque creo que sería mejor pedirle a Peter tu mano primero… solo por si acaso. No quiero causar más problemas de lo que ya tenemos." No pudieron aguantar sus risas. Y ella tampoco pudo aguantar las de felicidad. El estaba, de alguna manera, pidiendo que se casara con ella. _Ella _casándose con_ él. _Era un sueño hecho realidad. Pero podía imaginarse la cara de su hermano si se casara sin Caspian habiéndole pedido permiso.

"Es cierto. Aunque seguramente tratará de matarte, tendrá que darte su bendición de todos modos, porque si no, estará en graves problemas." Ella notó que el frunció el ceño. "Tendría serios problemas conmigo. Después de tantos años de rechazar incontables pretendiente, finalmente encuentro a uno con el que quiero casarme y el no lo aprueba… Lo torturaré con tantas armas de tantas maneras que tendrá que ceder." Ella sonrió con satisfacción. Caspian se echó a reír. Sería una escena muy divertida…

"¿De verdad harías eso?" Le preguntó él cuando estuvo más calmado.

"Haría eso y mucho más, Caspian. Eres mi vida. ¡Oh, por Dios! Aún no puedo creer que, de cierta manera, me estás proponiendo matrimonio."

"Bueno… Entonces acostúmbrate, porque si te quedas, _lo haré._ Sabes perfectamente que me enfrentaría a tu hermano, tan escalofriante como suene, por ti. Daría mi vida por ti. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida y con quien quiero compartir el resto de mi existencia. No puedo vivir sin ti."

"Creo que tendrás que aprender a vivir con eso. Me voy en dos días, Caspian, y tendrás que seguir con tu vida. Ambos—"

"¡Basta! No dejaré que digas algo como eso otra vez. ¡NUNCA te dejaré, Susan!" El gritó tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándola apasionadamente. Un beso ella nunca olvidaría. El se aseguraría de eso.

Y lo lograría.

Se perdieron demasiado en el beso. Tanto que no se dieron cuenta de algo.

O de alguien.

"AAAAAAWWWWWWWWW"

Se separaron abruptamente con ojos como platos y se quedaron paralizados. Porque lo primero que vieron fue a la reina más joven dando grititos, aplaudiendo y saltando de felicidad. Lo peor: estaba lista para salir corriendo gritando las noticias.

"¡Eso fue TAN tierno! Quiero verlo otra vez."

La pareja estaba atónita. Tartamudearon hasta que la única palabra que pudo salir de la boca de Susan fue:

"¿Lucy?"

"Otra vez, ¡Por favor! ¡Fue tan romántico!"

"¡Oh. Por Aslan! Lucy, esto que viste, a nadie. Especialmente a Peter. Este será nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! Pero quiero verlo otra vez. Es como una historia trágica, justo como una escena de Romeo y Julieta. Como cuando no podían estar juntos por la diferencias entre sus familias, entonces desobedecieron a sus padres y huyeron juntos…"

"¡Lucy!" Susan se sonrojó, su hermana estaba comparándola con una historia. "¿También escuchaste todo?"

"Ella no lo hará, Caspian. Asique bésala tú." _¡Qué! _ El pestañeó un par de veces, no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero los ojos suplicantes de la pequeña niña y su propio deseo eran demasiado. Tomó a Susan de la cintura, la dio vuelta y unió sus labios, pero más suavemente esta vez. Y ella le devolvió el beso, por supuesto.

"¡Oh! ¡Me encanta! ¡Sabía que había algo entre ustedes! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Estoy tan contenta! Y no te preocupes. Prometo que no lo contaré a Peter." Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la joven reina se fue.

"¡Le cumpliste su deseo!" Se quejó ella.

"¿Y quién dijo que era solo de ella?" Dijo él con una sonrisa juguetona, y la besó de nuevo, olvidándose de que Lucy los acababa de ver y había prometido no decirle a Peter (no importándole que haya dicho "Peter" y no "a nadie")

Si la vida pudiera ser así para siempre… Ella rodeando sus brazos en su cuello, el sosteniéndola por la cintura, presionándola fuerte contra su cuerpo y sus labios danzando… Lo mejor del mundo.

Cuando terminaron, se abrazaron e inhalaron profundo, recordando el perfume del otro. Unos pocos segundos después, el le susurró al odio.

"Te amo."

"Yo también te amo."

Solo estuvieron así varios minutos y decidieron volver con los demás.

Caminaron de la mano hablando, riéndose y besándose, rezando que Lucy no haya abierto su boca.

* * *

Estaba vagando a través de lo que quedaban de los corredores de Cair Paravel tratando de encontrar su vieja habitación. Había pasado un año sin verlo. Cuando encontró su puerta, la abrió cuidadosamente y vio que las paredes estaban sanas y salvas pero la habitación toda desordenada, seguramente debido a la guerra que se había desatado. Su cama estaba, por alguna misteriosa razón, intacta, los muebles estaban tirados en el piso, algunas cosas que éstos tenían estaban tiradas y rotas en el suelo, junto al espejo también roto. No podía ver más su habitación así, asique, tan terrible como suena, la limpió… Obviamente no barrió el suelo y limpió, solo acomodó sus cosas y tiró las que eran inútiles. Pero al menos era algo. Una vez que estaba satisfecho, salió de allí.

Mientras iba a la sala de arte donde estaban todas las pinturas de la época de Antaño, escuchó una voz.

"¡Ed, quiero mostrarte algo! ¿Dónde estás?" Su hermano estaba abriendo las puertas y fijándose en las habitaciones.

Y tuvo una sensación de Déjà Vu.

Demasiado tiempo había pasado desde que había puesto esa idea en acción, y ahora tenía ganas de hacerlo otra vez. Estaban solos, no podía fallar como la última vez: Lucy había arruinado su plan literalmente moliéndolo a palos con una escoba porque había pensado que era un secuestrador o un ladrón. Eso había sido TAN humillante… Pero no fallaría esta vez. Era imposible de hacerlo.

"¡Ed! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Mira lo que encontré!" Edmund se acercó silenciosamente, escindiéndose detrás de las columnas y marcos de las puertas. Peter siguió con su búsqueda y no se percató de la presencia de su hermano. Edmund estaba teniendo la ventaja y lo estaba disfrutando. Había estado esperando esto por tanto tiempo y finalmente tenía la oportunidad.

Sólo estaba a cinco pasos de Peter. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Uno.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡PETER! ¡DETRÁS DE TÍ!" Y una escoba golpeó su cabeza. Otra vez.

"¡Aléjate de mi hermano, desgraciado! ¡No lo vas a lastimar! Y no te llevarás nada del castillo tampoco. ¡Peter, llama a los guardias para que lo lleven al calabozo! Yo puedo contenerlo un poco más." Ella gritó aún pegándole a su ahora rojo hermano.

"¡LUCY! ¡SOY YO, EDMUND!" No podía ser más irritante y humillante. _Dos veces. _Esto ocurrió _dos veces_. ¡Era embarazoso!

"¡Oh, Edmund! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento tanto! Pensé que eras un ladrón."

"Si, lo sé."

"¿Acaso esto no había ocurrido antes? Edmund detrás de mí siendo golpeado por Lucy con una escoba, habiéndolo confundido con un ladrón… Me parece conocido. Como un…. Déjà Vu." Peter preguntó con una mirada amenazadora.

"¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?" Susan, Caspian y Trumpkin aparecieron, sus caras llenas de preocupación y pánico.

"¡Ella me golpeó con una escoba!" Todos pudieron ver la falsa inocencia en el rostro de su hermano.

"Sí, porque te confundí con un delincuente porque estabas sospechosamente detrás de Peter." La acusada le lanzaba dagas con los ojos.

"¡Matarlo de un susto no es un crimen!" Él llorisqueó.

"¡Tú, idiota! ¿Eso querías? ¿Sabes? Quería devolverte tu _tan preciada _bufanda, esa que te habían hecho los enanos y que era tan importante para ti por alguna razón que ahora no recuerdo. Pero pensándolo bien, creo que me la quedaré para mí. Incluso esta ropa combina con ella." Cuando estaba a punto de ponérsela e irse, Edmund se le abalanzó y le sacó su bufanda de la mano, se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo.

Completamente innecesario decir que el resto de la familia estaba shockeado. Caspian y Trumpkin más aún. Tendrían que convivir años si querían saber todo de lo que Edmund era capaz de hacer.

"Eso fue raro." Dijo Caspian rompiendo el hielo.

"Dices eso porque aún no has visto nada." Peter se rió. "Espera a que te diga unas pocas anécdotas más."

"Hablas como si nunca hubieras hecho algo parecido."

"Nunca."

"Si… claro."

* * *

Media hora después, decidieron organizar todo para volver al castillo. Ensillaron sus caballos y prepararon las provisiones para el viaje.

Se despidieron de los ciudadanos que estaban ayudando con la construcción. Habían pensado en dejar al arquitecto a cargo del lugar, para que organice y vea que todo estaba bien, y cuando él aceptó, ellos se fueron.

Pasaron la mitad del viaje hablando entre todos acerca de cualquier cosa. Edmund hablaba con Lucy acerca de "la nueva pareja" (gracias a Aslan, ella mantuvo su boca cerrada) y con Susan acerca de su conversación nocturna. Lucy habló con su hermana acerca de él también. Caspian estaba escuchando algunas viejas historias graciosas de Susan por parte de Edmund y Lucy. La pareja, cada tanto, se apartaba discretamente del grupo y se decían algunas cosas románticas entre ellos.

Pero Peter era el más callado. Había intercambiado algunas palabras (o mejor dicho discutido) con su hermano menor acerca del 'pequeño chiste', como el sinvergüenza lo llamaba, de hace un rato. Pero sus ojos, mente y sentimientos estaban pegados a su hermana y el 'hombre enfermo de ella' que tenía al lado. Parecían llevarse bien. _Demasiado_ bien. Ella no parecía incómoda con su presencia. Incluso coqueteaban, reían y tenían esas pequeñas 'escapadas' del grupo. Peter los había visto. Era un alivio cuando los veía volver: eso significaba que no estaba pasando nada (De hecho, eso era lo que pensaba. Porque en realidad, Susan se pasaba a Destrier para poder besar a Caspian más cómoda).

Tenía que tener una conversación con el telmarino. _Ningún hombre_ podía meterse con su hermana sin una larga charla. ¿Y qué mejor momento para dicha charla que ese mismo?

"Caspian, ven conmigo, por favor." Su sonrisa falsa era casi evidente. Caspian dudó si debería ir o no. Cuando aceptó y se apartó de los otros, las cosas se volvieron un poco más tensas…

"Aléjate de mi hermana, Caspian. No lo diré dos veces."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"No soy ni ciego ni estúpido. Toca, habla, mira o incluso piensa en mi hermana, y esta amistad no terminará bien."

"No te preocupes, Peter. No hay nada entre Susan y yo." Su voz le falló, de eso estaba seguro. "E incluso en el más remoto caso que eso ocurriera, creo que me conoces lo suficiente para darte cuenta de que no soy como aquellos pretendientes que solías rechazar en la edad de Antaño. ¿Me equivoco? ¿O me ves como ellos?" Pero estas palabras eran sinceras. Estaba mirando a Peter directamente a los ojos, seguro de sí mismo, sin pestañear.

"No te veo como ellos. Solo no quiero que mi hermana sufra por un hombre que probablemente nunca vea otra vez." Tristeza. ¿O era dolor lo que estaba viendo en sus ojos? "Sé que sientes algo por ella. Es evidente. Pero mantén tu boca cerrada y no la ilusiones." El comenzó a irse. Ahora era el turno de su hermana.

Pero ella se adelantó.

"Peter, ¿fue esa una escena de celos?"

"No, no lo era. Necesitamos hablar."

"Lo que quieras decirme puedes hacerlo frente a Caspian, sea una escena de celos o no."

"¡No es una escena! Es que…" Estaba frustrado por dentro. "No quiero que sufras después. Irnos ya va a ser tortura suficiente, será peor si te encariñas con alguien como él." Dijo señalando al nuevo rey.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'alguien como él'?" Ella preguntó enojada.

"Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero." Su severa mirada se conectó con la de ella. "Los quiero por lo menos a diez pies de distancia, ¿Entendido?" Y con eso, finalmente cabalgó llevando a su hermana con él. Cuando se unió con Lucy y Edmund, ambos preguntaron si todo estaba bien, y la respuesta fue un muy dudoso 'sí'.

"¿No te gustaría quedarte, Peter? Que no volviéramos." Ella preguntó momentos después, su mente en un mundo diferente.

"Sabes lo que pienso."

"¿Por qué no hablamos con Aslan?" Ella preguntó, incluso sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

"Porque sabes que no podemos hacer que cambie de opinión. Cuando Él dice algo, se tiene que hacer sin discusión."

"Somos como sus hijos. Quizás… sólo quizás… podemos hacerlo reconsiderar. Lucy podría—"

"¡No, Su! Sabes que no podemos. Aunque quisiéramos quedarnos, algún día tendremos que volver a nuestro hogar."

"Creo que no tienes idea de lo que 'hogar' significa, Peter. Limpia tu mente y cuando hayas ordenado tus pensamientos, búscame." Enojada, cabalgó con Caspian y los dos desaparecieron en el bosque.

* * *

**Bueno... Las cosas se pusieron un poco más calientes, pero el climax aún está lejos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado! =D (La golpiza de Edmund fue algo tan gracioso que mi mejor amiga me dijo y no tenía más opción que escreibirlo XD jajaja)**

**Gracias a todo el mundo por su apoyo! =)**


	8. Desnuda Frente A Tí, Se Siente Tan Bien

**Me atracé un par de días, pero aquí estoy! =D**

**Bueno, este capítulo va a ser un poco... va a ser MUY romántico. Quien sabe demaciado. Ustedes decidirán. Pero este va a ser él único de este estilo en la historia... creo.**

**A este capi le voy a dedicar la canción de Avril Lavigne "Naked" a quien fui a ver al concierto en Julio 2011 XD.**

**Espero que lo disfruten =D**

* * *

Caspian y Susan cabalgaron en paz hasta que encontraron un pequeño lago bastante alejado del grupo, quienes ya habían parado para descansar y comer algo. Gracias a Dios que él no llevaba la comida esta vez; así podría estar con su amada un rato más. Peter la tenía esta vez, porque en las manos de Edmund podía ocurrir una tragedia.

A la pareja no le importaba saltearse el almuerzo. Si eso significaba estar más tiempo juntos, lo harían entusiasmados.

La vista era hermosa. El lago era cristalino como los ojos de Susan (como Caspian decía), la vegetación era verde puro y el Sol brillaba en la cara de su amada como si fuera una diosa.

Bajaron de sus caballos, los ataron a un árbol y se recostaron justo al agua, tomados de la mano y mirándose a los ojos por un largo tiempo. Caspian amaba los de ella: los primeros ojos azules que había visto en su vida y que eran solo para él.

"Caspian, ¿dónde estás? ¿Perdido?" Ella rió.

"Sí, en tus ojos." El dijo calmado y sonriendo. La vio morderse el labio inferior y sonrojándose. Ella era igual de hermosa con cada gesto que hacía… Ella cambió de posición y lo besó apasionadamente, pero fue muy corto. Tan corto que Caspian se quejó, haciéndola reír. Aparentemente, ella sintió pena por él y lo besó otra vez, esta vez adecuadamente. Cuando terminaron ella descansó su cabeza en su pecho mientras él acariciaba su cabello. Estaba tan encantado cuando ella ronroneó en placer… Que a ella le gustaba tanto.

Unos segundos después, ella se levantó y le hizo una oferta:

"¿Te gustaría darte un chapuzón? Hace mucho calor."

"No, estoy bien. Además, no quiero tener problemas con tu hermano si _nos_ ve mojados." El vio que ella estaba haciendo algo con sus manos detrás de su cuello donde estaba el… _ Oh, no. _ Se estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

"Oh… ¡Vamos! No va a pasar nada." Ella le insistió, tirándole de la camisa.

"No te preocupes, amor. Nosotros los telmarinos estamos acostumbrados al calor—" Empezó, pero paró cuando casi le agarra un ataque al corazón: Ella tiró su vestido hacia abajo y lo dejó caer en el césped.

Dejándola totalmente desnuda.

Su boca se abrió y se secó por completo, y a pesar de la fracción de segundo que le tomó cerrar sus ojos, la imagen de su cuerpo perfecto permaneció en su mente. _NUNCA _lo olvidaría. Sus coloradas mejillas eran visibles a pesar de sus grandes manos estaban cubriéndolas.

Susan sólo se rió de la expresión de su amante. Sin embargo, para él no era divertido.

"¡Su, por favor, no!" Le rogó sacudiendo su cabeza con sus ojos aún cerrados.

"¿Qué?" Ella sonrió, fingiendo ser inocente. Pero no le dio tiempo a responder y se sumergió en el agua.

La mente de Caspian no pudo evitar imaginarse el cuerpo de Susan mojado, pero sacudió más su cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de ese pensamiento. Pero era imposible.

"Cas. Ven aquí. El agua está deliciosa." Ella insistió. Inseguro, el decidió acercarse un poco pero sin meterse en el agua.

Pero ella tenía otros planes.

Cuando él estaba lo suficientemente cerca, ella saltó sobre él, tomándolo desprevenido, y besándolo de forma muy sensual, tirando del cuello de la camisa con una mano y levantándola con la otra. Su torso descubierto estaba expuesto en la superficie, mientras él estaba arrodillado en la orilla del lago. Pero él no se dejó llevar por la tentación a pesar de lo mucho que quería hacerlo.

"No, Su. Por favor, ponte algo de ropa antes de que alguien venga."

"Nadie sabe donde estamos, asique no hay nada de qué preocuparse." Y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez, tratando de sumergirlo con ella.

"Por favor, Su. Vístete. Esto es muy incómodo." Dijo, Un tono rosado pintando sus mejillas y cuello. Aunque se sentía muy nervioso y vergonzoso, la risa de su amante fue música para sus oídos.

"Pero, Caspian" Ella tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y lo hizo mirarla a los ojos. "Ya me has visto". El estaba rojo. "Ya me has tocado." Ella lo besó nuevamente. Tenía que resistir… "Ya me has besado toda." Ella lo hizo una vez más, pero más hambrienta. Y el cedió. El deseo era demasiado. Rodeó su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, la levantó, de manera que su cuerpo saliera totalmente del agua, y la sentó en su regazo, totalmente desnuda, volviéndolo loco. Acarició sus piernas y muslos y la escuchó suspirar de placer. Ella y ese sonido significaban todo para él. Cuando rompieron el beso, ella apartó su cabeza un poco para apoyarla sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué mujer te gustaría tener como tu esposa?" Ella preguntó, rompiendo el silencio. Él se sorprendió por la pregunta.

"Una mujer exactamente como tú. Una a la que no pueda dejar de nombrar sus virtudes y cuan feliz me hace."

"Me refiero, si no me hubieras conocido."

"Lo mismo. Solo estoy comparándola a ella contigo _y además_, dejando en claro que solo te quiero a_ ti_ como mi esposa." El contestó, haciéndola sonrojar. "¡Oye! Ya me has escuchado decir eso, amor. ¿Por qué sonrojarse?" Él se rió pícara y sensualmente para hacerla sonrojar más. Cuando se relajaron, ella lo miró a los ojos y él pudo ver todo a través de los suyos.

"Te amo." Dijo ella, haciendo que su corazón se derrita.

"Yo también te amo." Él respondió, y volvieron a la posición anterior.

"Estuvieron así por unos momentos, disfrutando el uno del otro, hasta que él se percató de que en realidad había pasado un largo rato."

"Su, deberíamos volver." Ella asintió y se puso su vestido.

El no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. Era tan hermosa… y su cuerpo tan cautivador. El nunca había visto el cuerpo de una mujer y ahora era tan nuevo… e increíble.

Bueno… De hecho, ya la había visto un par de noches atrás, pero no podía recordarlo. Y se odiaba a sí mismo por eso.

Cuando ella terminó, se subieron a sus caballos y volvieron con los demás. Obviamente compartiendo besos y palabras durante el viaje.

* * *

_¡¿CÓMO PUDE HABER ACTUADO DE ESA MANERA?! _Pensó ella mientras llegaban al castillo. _¡Nunca pensé que actuaría de semejante manera! ¡Oh, Aslan! _ Pero pensándolo dos veces… _Pero se sintió tan bien… y era tan divertido ver su cara._ Se rió para sus adentros, pero más fuerte de lo que pensó, obteniendo miradas curiosas de sus hermanos; aunque los ignoró. Su mente siguió vagando: '¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? Y diferentes situaciones, algunas felices, otras no tanto. Pero durante su demostración se sintió libre. Libre de expresar sus sentimientos y deseos. Dejar su alma volar y mezclarse con el aire. Nunca se había sentido mejor, aparte de cuando había hecho el amor con Caspian. Sus más preciados momentos habían sido con él y lo serían por siempre; con su primera vez como el más importante de todos.

Pero no había fututo para ellos, asique lo único que podía hacer era pasar con él el mayor tiempo posible.

Más tarde, ellos tendrían un festín con sus amigos y más confiados soldados. El concejo estaría allí también, algo que irritaba a Caspian a más no poder.

Celebrarían todo: desde la derrota de Miraz y su reino tiránico hasta la restauración de Cair Paravel, lo cual no le gustaba para nada al Concejo y a los Lores. No que a Caspian le importara.

La cena fue tensa desde el principio debido a los Lores que no estaban de acuerdo con nada de los que los jóvenes reyes decían acerca de los narnianos y sus derechos. Cada argumento duraba minutos, cada uno, uno más que el anterior. Caspian parecía un tigre a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa. Estaba este Lord Darmian… El sería su presa esta noche.

"Lord Darmian" gritó él con todo lo que tenía "Retírese de esta habitación ahora mismo. No quiero que nunca más le falte el respeto a los reyes, a las reinas o a los narnianos otra vez." El hombre solo se lo quedó mirando con los ojos como platos. "Sal de mi vista." Grito exasperado, viendo que el hombre no se movía. Cuando este lo hizo y se fue de la habitación, el nuevo rey se sintió tan avergonzado y decepcionado… Mientras los Pevensies se lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos. Ya lo habían conocido enojado por Peter, pero nunca pensaron que se enojaría tanto con uno de los Lores del Concejo. Bueno… Era uno de los seguidores de Miraz… No debería ser raro. "Lo lamento mucho, Sus Majestades. Esto no debería haber ocurrido."

La habitación cayó en un incómodo silencio mientras todos volvían se atención a sus platos. Ningún Lord se atrevió a hablar en caso de que el nuevo rey se enojara con ellos. ¿No es eso irónico? El Concejo debería ayudar al Rey, no temerle. Pero bue… Con nuevas eras, nuevas descubrimientos.

Después de un rato, Lucy decidió calmar un poco las cosas.

"Chicos, ¿Podemos dar un paseo por el bosque, mañana? Quiero visitar a los narnianos que viven ahí. Por favor…. Peter, ¿por lo menos tú puedes ir conmigo?"

"De acuerdo, Lu. Yo también quiero saber cómo las cosas van allí. ¿Qué planean hacer ustedes, chicos?"

"Yo voy a entrenar. Quiero aprovechar la oportunidad mientras puedo." Edmund dijo con voz melancólica.

"Descansaré lo más que puedo. No encuentras las camas narnianas en Inglaterra." Susan contestó, sonando verdaderamente cansada.

"Yo tengo que asistir a una discusión en el Concejo, aunque ya lo planeé todo, asique será la más corto posible." Contó Caspian.

"Está bien. Ed, tendrás que vigilarlos." Dijo Peter. "Quiero su trasero lo más lejos posible de Susan." Caspian se atragantó con su comida y Susan lo miró en shock.

"¡¿Qué?!" Susan gritó.

"Sí, me lo agradecerás más tarde. Ya lo verás." Sin darle tiempo a responder, agregó. "Chicos, me voy a dormir. Estoy muy cansado y tengo que despertarme temprano. Buenas noches." Y simplemente se fue, dejando al resto muy confundido.

"No se preocupen, chicos. No lo haré. Pero sean prudentes. Y no solo por Peter: Yo también soy un hermano."

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que haremos algo en particular?"

"Porque incluso un tonto (Peter es un idiota, que es diferente) notaría que algo está pasando entre ustedes. Él cree que _puede _pasar, pero yo sé que ya está pasando. Solo que no tengo evidencia." Susan se ruborizó. Si solo él viera sus labios hinchados cuando terminaban de besarse; eso los delataría. "Solo no quiero que salga lastimada, Caspian. Ella va a sufrir cuando nos vayamos, y si se encariña, va a ser demasiado y no lo podrá soportar." Hasta ese momento, el estaba hablando como un amigo, pero cuando la miró, ella pudo ver la tristeza que brillaba en sus ojos. Pero su mirada fue tan intensa que se sintió desnuda. Como si su hermano pudiera ver todo a través y más.

"Ed, voy a estar bien. Ni tú ni Peter necesitan preocuparse."

"Siempre me voy a preocupar por vos y por Lucy, pero conociéndolo a Caspian, no se si dejarte con él me tranquilizará o me preocupará más aún." Luego se levantó y dejó su pañuelo en la mesa, listo para irse a su habitación. "Buenas noches, chicos." Dijo, mirando a su amigo, quien tenía un tono rosáceo en sus mejillas. Se rió por dentro, recordando algunas charlas 'serias' con él. [Unas que no creo que mencione en la historia] y se fue del comedor dejando a un par de chicas muy confundidas, quienes decidieron que preguntar las iba a confundir aún más.

"Bueno… Ahora es mi turno de retirarme. Solo quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz por ustedes y que solo quiero que al final las cosas terminen bien. Buenas noches." Beso a Susan y a Caspian en la mejilla y se fue.

"¿Podrían escoltarla hacia su habitación, mi Reina?" El digo con una de esas sonrisas solo suyas. La que ella no podía resistir.

"Si, puedes."

La tomó de la mano y la llevó por los pasillos. Cuando llegaron ella lo besó y dijo las tres palabras que significaban todo para él.

"Te amo, Caspian"

"Te amo, Susan." Con eso, ella entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta, y acercó su oreja a esta para escuchar los pasos de su amado desvanecerse.

Ella suspiró, su corazón latiendo mil veces por minuto. La sonrisa en su rostro decía que se mantendría ahí por horas. En cualquier caso, sería más grande mientras esa noche esté pensando en él. Sus momentos con él pertenecerían en su cabeza por siempre, incluso si volviera a Inglaterra. Y eso, de repente la deprimió. Dejarlo… la hacía caerse a pedazos. Y a él lo rompería tanto como a ella.

Ella no debía dejar que eso ocurra.

Debería hablar con Aslan al día siguiente.

Tendría que hablar con Él y así poder quedarse en Narnia con Caspian.

Caminó hacia su ropero y se puso uno de sus camisones. Luego saltó en la cama de una manera muy descuidada y cerró sus ojos. Sus sueños solo estaban llenos de Caspian y en la noche que compartieron. Ella solo deseó que pudiera tener más noches como esa.

* * *

Cuando él llegó a su habitación, no quería nada más que volver con Susan. No podía soportar estar lejos de ella aunque sea solo por unos pocos minutos. ¿Qué haría cuando ella se fuera? Por el bien de Aslan y el suyo, sería mejor que no piense en eso.

Se cambió por sus pantalones para dormir y se fue a la cama. Su mente viajó recordando lo que había pasado esa tarde y continuó tratando de recordar lo que había pasado la noche de la fiesta, pero esta última era bastante complicada. Sin embargo, pudo ver unas pocas imágenes más claras que antes, como destellos, y solo hacían que quisiera que suceda de nuevo.

Pero otra vez, cuando el no estuviera borracho.

Estaba tan cansado que no le tomo mucho tiempo en quedarse dormido. Solo pudo soñar con Susan y como podría ser su vida junto a ella.

* * *

El sol apareció otra vez, alardeando otro hermoso día donde narnianos y telmarinos trataban de convivir. Afortunadamente, por ahora, las cosas iban bien. Peter y Lucy se iban al bosque como habían prometido para encontrarse con los narnianos que aún vivían ahí. Edmund estaba entrenando (o derrotando a bebés, como él diría). Caspian estaba en su reunión, tratando de no maldecir a cada uno de los miembros del Concejo.

Y Susan estaba en su cama, descansando pero no durmiendo. Tampoco trataba. Estaba discutiendo consigo misma si hablar con Aslan o no. Él raramente cambiaba de opinión. De hecho, ella nunca supo ninguna situación en la que lo haya hecho. Asique sería muy complicado.

Pero tomando un montón de coraje, fue a la playa donde Él dijo que iba a estar hasta el día que los Pevensies se fueran. Ella lo vio allí, solo, contemplando el Mar del Este junto a las ruinas de Cair Paravel.

"¿Qué te preocupa, mi hija?" Preguntó, sin siquiera necesitar saber si ella estaba allí. El podía sentir a todos y a sus sentimientos.

"Necesito hablar contigo, Aslan, y no puede esperar."

"Ven, siéntate junto a mí y cuéntame." Dijo, ahora mirándola, impulsándola a hablar.

"Aslan. No quiero volver a Inglaterra." Hizo una pausa y se sentó en la arena. Ella tenía que hacer esto sin importar lo que sus hermanos digan. Ellos se negarían si supieran. "Quiero quedarme aquí. Este es mi hogar a pesar de haber sido criada allí. Aquí crecí como una mujer madura y ahora quiero hacerlo otra vez hasta el día que muera. Quiero vivir mi vida aquí, dar mi vida para defender Narnia—"

"¿Y casarte con Caspian, tener hijos con él y reinar juntos, Susan?" Él preguntó con una sonrisa, pero ella no supo distinguir si era verdadera o no. Ella solo se lo quedó mirando, sorprendida por la pregunta, pero no por su sabiduría.

"Si, Aslan. Quiero casarme con él, tener sus hijos y reinar a su lado." Ella contestó sin vacilación. Ella se levantó y lo miró a los ojos. "Por favor, aunque sé que mis hermanos quieren volver, ellos saben que me voy a quebrar otra vez si lo hago. Quiero quedarme aquí y tener la vida que merezco después de tantos años de obligaciones y otro de total desesperación." Su voz comenzó a tener un tono más elevado, mientras ella se ponía más nerviosa.

"Lo siento, Susan, pero no puedes quedarte." Dijo el León, sus ojos dorados llenos de dolor pero con determinación.

Su mundo colapsó en ese momento. Todas sus esperanzas se hicieron trizas. Su corazón se hundió bien profundo en su cuerpo y que dagas lo atravesaban. Su vida ahora no tenía sentido y sintió que iba a morir justo ahí en ese momento.

"_¡¿Qué?!" _ Su voz octavas más aguda. "Aslan, no puedes mandarme allí." Una lágrima comenzó a formarse en la comisura de su ojo. "No me lastimarías así, soy tu hija."

"No perteneces aquí, Susan. Tus padres te necesitan, tus hermanos te necesitan, y lo más importante, necesitas aprender cosas que no podrás aquí. No tiene sentido que ruegues. No voy a cambiar mi decisión." Le dijo a Susan, la última parte cuando ella estaba de rodillas, realmente rogándole.

"¿Qué hay del _amor_? ¿Qué hay del amor que una mujer siente por un hombre? ¡Necesito aprender eso!" Estaba segura que el consideraría eso.

"Ya has aprendido eso, ¿no es cierto?" Ahora su sonrisa era más tierna y ella no podía creer que era genuina.

"Aslan, _POR FAVOR._"

Pero el no respondió y caminó hacia las ruinas. Ella lo siguió pero en un pestañeo, el se había ido, dejando unos pocos granos de arena volando en el aire.

"ASLAN, ¡POR FAVOR!" Ella grito a ningún lugar en particular. Pero el aire se llevó sus palabras y las desintegró. Luego, ella cayó en la arena y llorando y gritando.

* * *

Eran las diez de la noche, toda la realeza ya había cenado (excepto por Susan quien apenas había tocado su comida) y Caspian ahora estaba yendo a la habitación de su amada.

Quería saber porqué ella había estado tan rara ese día. Tenía signos de haber llorado, mal humor y había estado evitando a todos. Ella no era así.

Cuando llegó a su puerta, la primera cosa que escuchó fue un objeto delicado rompiéndose contra la pared y un grito de una mujer. Sin esperar un solo segundo, entró a la habitación y trató de desenvainar su espada, que siempre colgaba de su cinturón. Pero cuando vio que Susan era la única en la habitación y que tenía su cabeza entre sus manos mientras gritaba de rabia, cerró la puerta, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, haciendo que su cabeza descanse en su pecho. Le besó su cabello mientras lloraba, y lloraba y lloraba, mojando su camisa por completo. Pero apenas le prestó atención a eso.

"Susan, mi amor. ¿Qué sucede? Por favor, dímelo para que pueda ayudarte." Su corazón de rompía de verla así, solo quería consolarla y hacer que ese dolor desapareciera para poder ver esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

"No hay nada que puedas hacer, Cas. Aslan dijo que me voy mañana. No me dejó quedarme."

"¿Qué? No. Él no te llevará. Hablaré con él. Te dije que lo haría. Solo cálmate, ¿Si? Te amo, Su." Le levantó la cabeza y la besó, ella devolviéndoselo apasionadamente, su desesperación gradualmente desapareciendo. Después de un momento, él se separó e hizo un intento de marcharse.

"Por favor, no te vayas." Ella lo agarró aún más fuerte de la ropa. "Quédate conmigo."

"Su, voy a hablar con Aslan, y lo voy a convencerlo aunque me tome toda la noche y la mañana."

"No. No va a cambiar de opinión. Lo conozco. Solo pasa la noche conmigo. Sino no tendremos más tiempo para estar juntos."

"No, Su. Soy como su nuevo hijo, asique probablemente puedo convencerlo. Quizá si ambos le preguntamos, él nos dejará."

"No lo hará, Caspian." Le respondió, y luego comenzó a besarlo. Él se sintió en el cielo, sus dulces lágrimas mezclándose con el sabor de su boca. Luego, sintió sus delicados dedos tirar del nudo de su camisa. No sabía que pensar o hacer. Actuó inconscientemente: le sacó la mano; sabiendo que al día siguiente sería más difícil separarse.

"No, Su. Prometo que hablaré con él. El tendrá que ceder."

"No, no, por favor, quédate. Él no cederá por más que le insistas toda la noche o solo la mañana." Ella solo siguió besando su rostro, su cuello y bajando a su pecho, dándole a él escalofríos. Pero trató de resistir.

Se levantó y esta vez de verdad iba a irse. Cuando tocó la manija de la puerta, ella puso su mano sobre la suya.

"¡Por favor, no! No me hagas esto. Te necesito. Necesito solo una noche. Una noche que ambos podamos recordar, no solo yo." Sus ojos suplicantes eran tan difíciles de ignorar. Y la imagen de ella quitándose su bata, mostrando su camisón escotado también. Sus ojos se cerraron fuerte, tratando de no verla.

"Si lo hacemos será más difícil cuando te vayas. Lo que menos quiero es causarnos dolor a ambos." Abrió la puerta.

"Piensa en los futuros '¿Qué hubiera pasado…?': '¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera ido después de darme la noche más memorable de mi vida?'"

Se paralizó. Solo pensar en la respuesta lo hizo entrar en pánico.

_Arrepentimiento_

Eso sería lo peor que le hubiera pasado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cerró la puerta despacio, la cerró con llave y se dio vuelta para ver a la mujer junto a él. Se inclinó y la besó como su no hubiera mañana. Dejó al hombre dentro de él apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Ella desató su camisa y se la sacó. La estampó contra la fría pared y empezó a darle besos de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho antes, recordando su perfume lo más posible. Sus gemidos de placer lo alentaron a ir más lejos.

La ropa que ella tenía puesta lo empezó a molestar; no podía esperar más para tener su cuerpo contra el de ella. Sus manos viajaron a su hombro y tiró los breteles del camisón hacia abajo. Unió su boca con la de ella otra vez y la llevó a la cama. A mitad de camino, su prenda se cayó al piso dejándola completamente desnuda frente a él. Pateó sus botas para sacárselas mientras las manos de su amada soltaban sus pantalones y los hizo terminar también el piso. Paró de besarla y delicadamente la recostó sobre la cama.

"Susan, ¿Estás segura?"

"Nunca estuve tan segura, Caspian. Te amo y lo que más quiero en mi última noche en Narnia es pasarla contigo."

"Te amo, Susan. Y me muero si te vas sin saberlo."

"No te preocupes. Lo sé muy bien."

El recordaría esa noche por siempre. No estaba borracho y no podía ser más feliz.

_¿Porqué no puedo tener esto el resto de mi vida?_

* * *

**Ok... Qué piensan? =D Me fui de la raya?**

**Quieren saber si los Pevesies de verdad se van a ir? Descubranlo en el próximo capítulo! XD **

**Diganme que opinan! **

**Saludos a todos y gracias! =D**


	9. Nuestro Último Abrazo

**Hola a todos! Mil disculpas por la demora! =( Esto de la facultad es bastante jodido... Espero en dos semanas poder subir el próximo capítulo tanto de este como del original en inglés =D**

**Para este capítulo, quiero hacer un disclamer especial: Va a haber una escena de la peli, aunque no puse exactamente las mismas palabras. Algunas se las cambié, espero que no les moleste =) Ah! Y quiero dejar en claro que los personajes son de C. . Sólo son inventados por mí los que van a aparecer en capítulos que siguen.**

**Quiero agradecer a Miki su comentario, ya que no puedo por mensaje privado =) Muchas Gracias y saludos! **

**En este capítulo finalmente sabrán que es lo que va a pasar con los hermanos Pevensie. Volverán o no? Lean para saberlo XD jajaja**

**La canción para este capítulo es... "The Resistance" de Muse**

**Espero que lo disfruten =D**

* * *

Se despertó al amanecer. Otra vez. Ella siempre le hacía romper los esquemas. Pero, honestamente, no le molestaba. No si era por ella. El cambiaría su vida por ella. Daría su vida por ella. Solo por compartir más momentos como este.

Giró la cabeza sólo para encontrar al amor de su vida durmiendo en su pecho, respirando regularmente. El solo se la quedó mirando en admiración, amor y adoración. Nada se podía comparar a ese preciado momento. Recordó la noche más increíble y placentera de su vida. ¡_Eso _era incomparable! El calor de sus cuerpos cuando se tocaban, la suave piel en su mano, su delicioso perfume y sabor, su voz cuando ella decía su nombre y 'te amo', sus ojos cuando se miraban el uno al otro. Esas eran cosas que nunca olvidaría.

Asique sólo la miró dormir. Sí… Le encantaría despertar así todas las mañanas. Pero no podía pensar en eso, sólo lo lastimaría aún más ya que hoy ella partiría.

Miró su lisa piel de la espalda y sintió un terrible deseo de tocarla. Se dio el pequeño placer y comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos, apenas tocándola, no queriendo despertarla. Luego, acercó su nariz a su cabello y respiró profundo, inundándose con su embriagador perfume.

La escuchó lanzar una risita, lo que hizo que se despertara de su trance. Bajó la cabeza y un dulce beso le impidió hablar. Después, ella bajó los besos a su pecho perfectamente trabajado, haciéndolo sisear de placer. Ella solo rió y levantó la mirada, uniéndola con la de él, y sonrió de oreja a oreja. _Parece brillar. _Pensó él mientras también sonreía.

"Definitivamente es mejor cuando nos estás borracho." Dijo ella sin pensar, pero él se sonrojó de todas maneras.

"Tenías razón." Dijo él.

"¿Sobre qué?" Preguntó, no comprendiendo del todo.

"Que hoy me hubiera arrepentido. Anoche fue… La noche más increíble que he tenido, y sólo porque tú estabas conmigo." La tomó del rostro con una mano "Susan: eres lo más importante que me pasó en mi vida, a demás de la revolución" Se rieron. Tenía que admitir que eso también había cambiado su vida también. "Y tienes que saber que eso _NUNCA_ va a cambiar. Cuando Aslan realmente entienda que nunca me voy a casar con otra mujer que no seas tú, tendrá que traerte de vuelta conmigo." Hizo una pausa. "Bueno… eso si tú no tienes a otro hombre…" Esa oración lo hirió más de lo que imaginaba, aunque fuera solo un susurro.

"¡No digas eso! Nunca podría amar a alguien como te amo a ti. No podría soportarlo, ni siquiera puedo imaginármelo. "

"Solo tengamos fe en que Él entenderá." Dijo serio.

Después de un tiempo de solo estar ahí, sosteniéndola, besándola y calmándola, ella se apoyó en su codo y lo miró a los ojos.

"Cas, me gustaría darte un recuerdo, uno que te recuerde a mí. Pero no sé qué."

"Con la noche que acabamos de pasar, creo que es suficiente." Después de unos minutos de pensar, se le ocurrió una idea. Tomó una almohada y la puso en la cara de Caspian. Él se asustó. "No seas tonto. Muerde."

Él se la quitó, sin creer lo que estaba oyendo.

"¿Qué?"

"Solo muerde." Ella repitió. "Por favor…" Con ojos suplicantes

Él no pudo decir que no, entonces lo hizo, no sabiendo que esperar. Pero de repente, sintió los dientes de Susan en el lado derecho de su pecho, mordiendo con enorme fuerza. Solo pudo gritar contra la almohada y morderla tanto como podía, tratando de deshacerse del dolor físico. Ella continuó hasta que él sintió algunas gotas de sangre salir de la herida. Cuando ella se alejó, él la miró incrédulo.

"¿Qué fue _eso_?"

"Yo te dije, para que no me olvidaras. Esto dejará una marca, al menos por un tiempo." Ella se rió.

"Todavía creo que con lo de anoche era suficiente, pero por favor, no lo hagas de nuevo." Dijo él un poco preocupado.

"De acuerdo. Lo prometo." Y lo selló con un beso.

"Ahora, ¿Qué puedo darte yo a cambio?" Él sonrió pícaro.

"Creo que nada de ese estilo. No te lo perdonarías si me lastimaras." Dijo ella orgullosa. _¡Maldición!_

"Me conoces demasiado." Dijo haciendo un puchero, pero luego rió. "Y si es así, sabes que te quiero más que nadie."

"Lo sé. Y sabes que yo también." Dijo ella tratando de salir de la cama. Pero él la detuvo.

"Tanto, que quiero que toda Narnia lo sepa." Eso la tomó desprevenida. "Quiero que hoy me beses frente a toda Narnia. Porque si no, lo haré yo."

"No lo harías." Dijo ella, casi asustada.

"Lo haría. Asique si no lo haces, yo sí, porque quiero mostrarle a todos lo importante que eres para mí."

"De acuerdo." Contestó con una voz competitiva. "Veremos quién lo hace primero, cuando el momento llegue. Ahora es la hora del desayuno y tienes que apurarte para que nadie te vea saliendo." Ahora él asintió y ambos se levantaron, pero él solo se quedó parado.

"Tengo que tomar un baño, pero como sé que no te irás de aquí sin un beso…" Se le dio, pero fue muy corto para su gusto. Solo bufó, se cambió (no sin antes echar un vistazo a la marca en su pecho) y se fue, mientras Susan solo reía.

Pero el trató de aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba para algo más productivo que llenar su estómago: Le pediría a Aslan que dejara a los Pevensie quedarse. Y lo convencería sin importar como.

Había dicho que se quedaría en la orilla cerca de Cair Paravel, asique allí era donde iría, como Susan lo había hecho el día anterior. Se puso ropa limpia, le dijo a los cocineros que no desayunaría y se fue.

Encontró al Gran León en la cálida arena, el sol rosando su pelaje haciéndolo brillar tan magníficamente como lo era Él. Caspian llenó su corazón de coraje y se adelantó unos pasos.

"Sé por qué estás aquí, Rey Caspian, y puedo asegurarte que no cambiaré de opinión." El Gran León dijo sin siquiera voltear, sabiendo que Sus sentidos lo guiarían.

"Aslan, te lo _suplico_. _Ambos_ te lo suplicamos. Nuestra felicidad depende de esta decisión. Soy tu nuevo hijo. Quieres que reine Narnia feliz y justamente. Pero si los llevas lejos no me estarás dando un ejemplo."

"¿Estás diciendo, Caspian, que gobernarás el reino solo si yo los dejo quedarse?"

"No digo eso." Dijo firmemente. "Ellos deberían poder decidir si quieren quedarse o no. Después de todo lo que hicieron por Narnia, creo que es lo suficientemente justo."

"No pueden, Caspian. No es una cuestión de elección. Necesitan volver a donde pertenecen. Si algo les pasa aquí, habrá consecuencias en su mundo que ni siquiera yo podré remediar. Tendrás que vivir sin ellos. Nos guste o no."

"¡Pero los amo! Son como la familia que nunca tuve." Hizo una pausa. "¡Y amo a Susan! Es el amor de mi vida y nunca amaré a una mujer como la amo a ella." Caspian confesó, solo esperaba que…

"Sé que no lo harás, Caspian. Soy muy consciente de lo que pasó entre ustedes." Caspian lo miró, pero no con sorpresa, sino con tristeza. ¿Tendría problemas o algún tipo de castigo?

Si ella no estaba con él, no le importaba en lo absoluto.

"No te preocupes, Caspian, no tendrás ningún tipo de castigo. No puedo castigar al verdadero amor, pero todo esto solo te hará sufrir más. Nunca la podrás olvidar, pero trata de seguir adelante. Me encantaría que todos mis hijos estuvieran juntos, pero si no pueden, no hay nada que pueda hacer." El León dijo.

"¿Qué podría pasar si se quedaran? ¿Cuáles son esas consecuencias de las que hablas? Si se trata de eso, ellos ya han atravesado situaciones de vida o muerte."

"Si, pero habrá otras en el futuro en las que ellos no pueden estar involucrados. Ellos tienen familia en su mundo. Puedo mantenerlos aquí por un tiempo y hacer que su tiempo se congele, pero no arriesgar sus vidas aquí sin hacerlos regresar a Inglaterra."

"Tiene que haber una manera. Una en la que pueda estar con Susan. ¿No puede, por lo menos, que darse ella?"

"No puedo mandar a parte de la familia."

"Por favor, Aslan. No hagas esto. Vas a romper tantos corazones, piensa también en los narnianos. Los acaban de salvar y van a estar solos otra vez." El nuevo Rey dijo, sentándose en la arena, cabeza entre sus manos, al borde de las lágrimas.

"Caspian, ellos te tendrán a _ti._" El León hizo una pausa. "Reúne a todo el reino en el patio más grande. Enviaré a aquellos telmarinos que quieran una nueva vida al lugar donde vienen tus ancestros." Pero viendo las lágrimas caer, no había nada más que decir. "Lo lamento." Fueron sus últimas palabras mientras desaparecía en granos de arena.

El rey morocho solo se quedó ahí, llorando y rogando que no se lleven al amor de su vida.

Una hora y media después de estar así, decidió que era hora de volver. La ceremonia comenzaría dentro de una hora y todavía tenía que prepararse en todo sentido.

* * *

Susan estaba en su cama llorando, rezando que su hora nunca llegara.

Ella no quería irse. Ella solo quería quedarse y pasar el resto de su vida con su amor y ser feliz.

Ella no diría nada si Él los regresara por un tiempo (en ambos mundos) y después los llevara a Narnia otra vez. Quizás solo tendrían que hacer algo y listo. Hecho. Pero si el tiempo era indeterminado, si el tiempo pasaba tan rápido en Narnia, ella no lo volvería a ver cuando volviera porque él estaría…

"¡NO!" Ella gritó, sin darse cuenta de que alguien podría oírla si pasaba por los pasillos.

Saltearse el desayuno no había sido una muy buena idea después de todo: Soportando las preguntas de sus hermanos y ahora tratando de no desmoronarse era demasiado. Ella solo esperaba que Caspian haya podido convencer a Aslan; se lo había prometido antes de quedarse dormidos anoche.

Pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Y era el peor. Y para colmo lo sentía tan cerca…

_Knock. Knock._

Ahogó un grito. Su corazón se comprimía en su pecho.

"Su, ¿puedo entrar?" Era la voz de Peter.

"No. ¿Qué quieres?" Ella preguntó cortante.

"Aslan quiere hablar con nosotros. Dijo que a las diez en punto tenemos que estar en el patio interior."

"Bueno, estaré ahí." Su corazón se quebraba. Su mal presentimiento empeoraba, si es que era posible. Una charla con Aslan no era una buena señal.

En media hora Él les daría la peor noticia. Y ella no lo soportaría.

Las cosas se pondrían peor si ella no iba a la reunión. Aslan enojado era una experiencia que nunca habían tenido y no querían. Pero ella no sabía cómo verlo a la cara después de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Quizás ella solo enloquecería después de unas pocas palabras. No lo sabía.

Salió con un largo y hermoso vestido de color celeste y blanco con los hombros descubiertos, con unos rulos en su cabello y con algo de maquillaje, para ocultar los rastros de llanto.

Aslan y su hermano ya estaban allí, pero parecía como que ya estuvieran hablando por un tiempo, pero prefirió no pensar en eso y unírseles.

"Bueno, ahora demos un paseo."

"¿Y Lucy y Edmund?" Susan preguntó.

"Solo los necesito a ustedes dos." El respondió comenzando a caminar. "Aquí en Narnia han aprendido mucho, unos más que otros." Dijo, primero mirando a Susan y luego a Peter, quién frunció el seño, no entendiendo que significaba eso. "Ahora, Narnia no puede darles más sabiduría de la que ya tienen. Tendrán que aprender el resto en su mundo." _No. El no haría eso. Esto es un malentendido. Él no quiere decir __**eso.**_ Ella pensó, entrando en pánico por dentro. "Edmund y Lucy aún necesitan aprender muchas cosas. Pero me temo que no habrá próxima vez para ustedes." Ella se desmoronó. Esta vez sus lágrimas no se escondieron y ella mostró su verdadera identidad.

"¿Por qué?" Casi gritó quedándose parada en el lugar, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de su hermano. El Gran León la miró triste. "¿Por qué nos apartas todo lo que amamos? ¿No fue la primera vez suficiente, que ahora quieres arrancarnos todo por lo que alguna vez peleamos y que aún lo hacemos? ¿Qué hay de nuestros sentimientos? Somos tus hijos, no tus títeres." Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. "¿Cómo puedes—?"

"¡Susan! ¡Compórtate—!" Peter dijo, pero Aslan lo calló.

"Sabes que no es así, Susan. Ustedes son mis hijos y los amo, pero tengo que hacer lo correcto, que es llevarlos de vuelta. Si pudiera los dejaría, pero no puedo. Hay mucho que necesitas aprender en Inglaterra. A demás, tengo que pensar en las consecuencias que habría en tu mundo, y te diré que no son buenas. Tú y tus hermanos son conocidos por otra gente y tragedias podrían ocurrir y yo no podré remediarlas. La vida no es siempre como quisiéramos" Dijo levantando un poco la voz. "Tendrán que despedirse dentro de unos minutos." Giró su cabeza a la derecha y vio a alguien dándose vuelta para irse. "¿Su Majestad?"

Ella volteó y se paralizó. Su amor la miraba preocupado.

"Estamos listos. Todos nos están esperando." Aslan asintió.

"Vamos" Le dijo a ambos Pevensies. Si no fuera por Peter, Susan se hubiera quedado ahí, petrificada. ¿Cómo podría ella superar esto?

Cuando llegaron a uno de los patios, todo el reino estaba ahí, no teniendo idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mientras los Pevensies tomaban sus lugares detrás de Caspian, el nuevo rey estuvo de pie frente a todos y dijo unas palabras:

"Narnia le pertenece a los Narnianos, tanto como le pertenece a los humanos. Los telmarinos que quieran quedarse y vivir en paz, son bienvenidos. Pero para los que lo deseen, Aslan los regresará al lugar de nuestros ancestros."

"Hace generaciones que dejamos Telmar." Alguien al frente de la multitud dijo.

"No nos referimos a Telmar." Aslan dijo, adelantándose unos pasos. "Sus ancestros eran piratas. Iban de un territorio a otro y llegaron a una isla. Allí, encontraron una cueva, un abismo que los trajo aquí desde su mundo, el mismo del que vienen nuestros Reyes y Reinas. Es a esa isla a la que puedo llevarlos. En un buen lugar para quien quiera un nuevo comienzo." _Wow. _Ni siquiera ella sabía eso.

Unos segundos después, alguien entre la gente, a quien ella reconoció como Lord Glozelle, uno de los capitanes de Miraz, habló.

"Yo iré." Toda la gente volteó a mirarlo. "Yo aceptaré la oferta." Dijo, caminando hacia donde estaban los monarcas.

"También nosotros." Reina Prunaprismia, la tía de Caspian, dijo, sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos, y su padre, Lord Scythley, siguió sus pasos. Todos se acercaron a Aslan. Susan no estaba sorprendida. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, seguramente querrían un nuevo comienzo lejos de todo.

"Porque ustedes hablaron primero, su futuro en ese mundo será bueno." Aslan dijo soplando sus rostros como signo de bendición. Luego se dio vuelta y el gran árbol que estaba en el borde del jardín de repente empezó a desenroscarse, dejando un hoyo en el centro. La gente empezó a murmurar y hablar, sorprendida de lo que estaban viendo. Pero Glozelle, la Reina y su padre los ignoraron, caminaron dentro del agujero y desaparecieron. Toda la gente ahogó un grito.

"¿Como sabemos que no nos está llevando a nuestra muerte?" Uno de la multitud gritó, con miedo a lo desconocido.

"Señor, si mi ejemplo puede ser de ayuda, llevaré a once ratones a través de él sin demora." El pequeño pero valiente ratón propuso. Peter miró a su hermana con tristeza. _No. _ Los ojos de ella decían. _Por favor, eso no._ Pero Peter lo hizo de todas maneras.

"Vamos, nuestro tiempo se acabó." Esas palabras eran las peores que podría haber usado. Diciéndolo bruscamente como lo dijo no aminoraba las cosas. "Después de todo…" Dijo él acercándose a Caspian "Ya no nos necesitan aquí." Terminó, dándole su más valiosa posesión, su espada, Rhindon, al nuevo Rey. Ella no sabía que su hermano confiaba tanto en Caspian. O por lo menos tanto como para darle su regalo de Santa Claus. Ellos no se llevaban bien al principio.

Caspian también estaba sorprendido, pero firmemente dijo:

"Cuidaré de ella hasta que regresen" Palabras equivocadas… ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto? Ella no quería…

"Eso es lo que temo." Sus labios temblaban. Realmente no quería decirlo… pero tenía que. "No volveremos." Su corazón se rompió en pedazos. Y ella sabía que el de él también. Ella no se atrevió a verlo a la cara, pero sí vio que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Miedo, desesperación, ira, depresión y frustración. El tenía tanto adentro que parecía que iba a convulsionar e iba a largar absolutamente todo.

"¿No volveremos?" Escuchó a Lucy preguntar. Pero Susan no le prestó atención a lo que Peter o Aslan le respondían. Ella solo miraba a la expresión de horror de Caspian. Ella solo quería correr a su lado y consolarlo. Él estaba sufriendo y no había nada que pudieran hacer… Eso era lo que más le dolía. Creyó que cerrar los ojos la ayudaría, pero el dolor solo incrementó: imágenes de la noche anterior y de la de coronación fluyeron por su cabeza: Como se besaron, como se tocaron… Como se conectaron y como se amaron. Todo era perfecto en sus recuerdos. Ella los recordaría por siempre.

Pero la realidad era lo más horrible y ella no podía ir en contra de ella. Estaba todo decidido.

A la hora de despedirse, ella no quería, y podía ver que Caspian tampoco. Pero tendrían que hacerlo les guste o no.

Ella se puso de pié frente a él; sus ojos la delataban por completo.

"Me alegra haber venido." Ella empezó._ Qué forma de empezar… _

"Desearía haber tenido más tiempo juntos." Le respondió. Ella no quería nada más.

"No hubiera funcionado de todas formas" Ella dijo, _tratando_ de sonreír y bromear.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó el confundido.

"Porque soy mil trescientos años mayor que tú." Ellos rieron por lo bajo a su pequeño chiste, pero no fue suficiente para que saliera. Ni siquiera estuvo cerca.

Ella no podía soportarlo más. Prefería irse antes de seguir viendo el dolor que salía de esos hermosos ojos marrones.

Cuando se dio vuelta, recordó su promesa: Ella había hecho la marca en su pecho, asique ella ahora tenía que besarlo en frente de todos, como él le había pedido.

Y pensó en lo que él había dicho: Que si ella no lo hacía, que lo haría él mismo. Dejó de caminar y miró hacia atrás. Estaba demasiado paralizado para pensar en la promesa. O incluso para pensar en general.

Pero ella le daría lo que quería. Se lo había prometido. Volteó y caminó de vuelta, lo tomó del cuello y lo besó apasionadamente. Fue un beso muy corto pero mostraba todo lo que sentía. Todo tu corazón y alma estaban a su disposición. Ella no le prestó atención al grito ahogado de los ciudadanos. No le importaba lo que dijeran. Cuando el devolvió el beso, por un momento se sintió feliz, porque eso era lo que importaba. Que él también la amaba.

Cuando se separaron, él le dio un dulce pero fuerte abrazo y besó su cuello. Luego, en un tono en el que solo ella pudiera escuchar, dijo:

"Volverás. Lo sé." Oh… Cuánto lo deseaba…

"Te amo." Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de volver con sus hermanos. Ella podía ver a su amado parado ahí, sin nada que hacer para prevenir esta tragedia, y lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar. Dejar las lágrimas fluir. Al igual que lo estaban haciendo las de él también.

Ella no había oído lo que sus hermanos habían estado diciendo pero, de algún modo, logró identificar la última señal. La que la llevaría a su final.

Y lo hizo. Atravesó el portal. Aparecieron en la estación de tren, tal cual la había dejado: oscura y con el tren llegando a la terminal, chirriando en contacto con el acero. Y con ese molesto chico siguiéndola también.

"No vienes, Phyllis?" Preguntó él.

Los Pevensies se apuraron y subieron al tren.

"¿Creen que haya una manera de volver?" Miraron a Edmund. "Dejé mi linterna en Narnia." Eso causó una risa de parte de sus hermanos, menos de Susan. No estaba de humor. Había perdido demasiado en un solo día. No era hora de bromas.

El viaje de vuelta a su hogar (o mejor dicho su casa) duró una hora, asique llegaron alrededor de las siete. Su madre, Helen Pevensie ya los estaba esperando en la cocina, preparando la cena.

"Hola, mis niños. ¿Cómo la pasaron hoy?" Preguntó.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio. ¿Qué habían hecho en la escuela hoy? LA estadía en Narnia los había hecho olvidar lo que habían hecho antes en su mundo.

"¿Y?" Ella repitió, claramente esperando una respuesta.

"Bien." Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"De acuerdo. Susan, después de cambiarte, ¿puedes ayudarme aquí?" Preguntó, señalando la comida del horno.

"Por supuesto, madre."

Fue a su habitación y, mientras Lucy tomaba un baño, se cambió del uniforme a ropa más normal. Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar en pensar sus noches con Caspian. La noche anterior había sido definitivamente la más perfecta. Él no estaba borracho y la podría recordar por siempre. Solo le hubiera gustado que no fuese una despedida…

"¿Estás bien, Su?" Lucy pregunto desde el marco de la puerta, asustando a su hermana. Caminó al ropero del otro lado de la habitación y sacó algunas prendas.

"Sí, estoy bien." Mintió, terminando lo que estaba haciendo.

"Ya lo extrañas, ¿verdad?" Susan miró a su hermana con melancolía. La conocía demasiado bien. "Deberías haber visto la forma en la que te miraba cada vez que te veía. Estoy segura que nunca te olvidará." Dijo ella, agarrando sus cosas. Cuando estuvo a punto de irse, dijo. "Era como un hermano mayor para mí, yo también lo voy a extrañar." Susan solo asintió y Lucy se fue. No sabía que decir. De hecho, no había nada que decir. Entonces bajó las escaleras.

Pasó una hora y la cena estaba servida en la mesa. Los hermanos ya estaban ahí.

"Porque no me cuentan algo de su día, chicos?" La señora Pevensie preguntó. Ellos se miraron entre sí.

"no hay nada importante que decir, mamá. Fue un día aburrido." Peter respondió. _Si… claro._ Susan pensó.

"¿Y tú, Susan?"

"Cuando volvíamos le estaba diciendo a Peter y Edmund que había un chico que estaba acosándome cuando salía de la escuela" Recordó, dichos hermanos giraron hacía ella, sorprendidos. "Pero hoy él se presentó y yo no le mostré el mínimo interés. Asique espero que pare de molestar."

"¡Dios Mío! ¡Eso es terrible!" Dijo su madre.

"Sí, pero no nos preocupemos. Tarde o temprano se detendrá." Ella respondió con desdén.

"No tenemos nada que contar." Edmund y Lucy dijeron de inmediato al unísono, no queriendo que su madre les preguntara nada.

Cuando terminaron la cena, Susan ayudó a su madre con los platos, se cambió en su camisón y se fue a la cama, pero esta se sentía demasiado fría, demasiado vacía. El calor de su amado no estaba. Ella no podría dormir esa noche.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar en silencio.

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Diganme lo que piensen =D**

**PIDO DISCULPAS por si la mordida fue demaciado... Pero es necesaria para el próximo capítulo y quisás para otros también.**

**Otra pregunta: Creen que es demasiado y que tengo que cambiarlo a M, o así está bien? =)**

**Muchas gracias a todos y saludos! **


	10. Déjame Ser Yo

**Como lo prometí! Acá está el, por ahora, último capítulo subido de la historia. Pero creanme cuando les digo que va a haber MUCHÍSIMOS más... si la vida me permite terminarlo en tantos años xD jajajaja.**

**Bueno, para este capítulo ES MUY IMPORTANTE que lean esta nota:  
- Este capi va a tener "un toque moderno" en la primera parte, espero que no les moleste... De todos modos es un FanFiction, cierto? =)**

**Ahora van a ver lo que sucede tanto en Inglaterra como en Narnia. Cómo se sientes Caspian y Susan? Ya lo sabrán. =D**

**La canción que le dedico a este capítulo es... "Let Me Be Myself" de 3 Doors Down.**

* * *

La mañana siguiente no fue el mejor momento de Susan para que sus penas se calmen.

Mientras las estudiantes esperaban a que la profesora de literatura apareciera, la chica más hermosa y popular de la clase juntó a su grupo de adolescentes sin cerebro de siempre y empezó a murmurar acerca de nada de lo que a Susan y a su mejor amiga, María, quienes estaban sentadas como siempre en la primera fila, les interesaba.

"Su, estás particularmente deprimida hoy. ¿Qué sucede ahora?" Pero Susan nunca respondió, ni siquiera había escuchado lo que había dicho. ¿Por qué? Porque estaba pensando en Caspian y en sus momentos juntos: desde su primera mirada hasta su último beso enfrente de todo el reino. Sus noches juntos era lo que más la perseguía. El anhelo de sus cuerpos juntos y el placer que sintieron era intolerable. Sabía que algún día se volvería loca.

De repente, sintió una fuerte voz en su oreja que la sacó de su trance.

"Susan, ¿qué está ocurriendo contigo? Te estabas reponiendo del año pasado y ahora estás tan mal como entonces."

"Problemas familiares. No lo entenderías."

"¿Qué no puedo al menos tratar?" Pero Susan solo movió su cabeza en un gesto de 'no'. Luego escucharon la conversación de las chicas molestas.

"Fue lo más placentero del mundo. Podría haberlo hecho toda la noche, pero estábamos realmente cansados."

"¿Es cierto que la primera vez duele?" Alguien preguntó.

"Si, duele mucho si estás nerviosa, pero luego te acostumbras."

Susan y su amiga morocha estaban realmente sorprendidas cuando escuchaban todo lo que decía. Ambas sabían que ella era muy orgullosa y egoísta, pero _eso_ era demasiado… ¿grosero? Parecía como que la experiencia le hubiera cambiado la vida.

"Y nadie tendrá una mejor noche que la mía."

Suspiraron. Aparentemente, no ocurrió.

"Especialmente la chica Pevensie, que teniendo esa cara, nunca va a atraer a ningún chico." _Por favor, no… _Pensó. No quería más problemas de los que ya tenía en su cabeza. Solo decidió ignorarla, pero eso no detuvo a la molesta rubia, quien se llamaba Nicole y tenía un cuerpo envidiable y una carita de muñera.

"¿Qué sucede, Pevensie? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?" Ella solo rió, pero Susan se estaba enojado cada vez más. "¿Sabes? Creo que tu actitud va a espantar a los muchachos." Echaba humo… "Quizás deberías tratar de ser más como yo si quieres tener algún pretendiente." Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

"¡Me suicidaría antes de ser una niña egoísta, insensible y sin cerebro con tú!" Susan escupió, dejando a todas sorprendidas. "Tener sexo con alguien que encuentres atractivo no te da el derecho de presumirlo en la cara de los demás."

"¡No estoy presumiendo! Solo les estoy contando la maravillosa experiencia de hacer el amor." Nicole dijo orgullosa. Tanto, que Susan empezó a reír. Fuerte. Todos se la quedaron mirando en _shock,_ no por el hecho de no haberla escuchado hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero también de la manera en que lo hizo. Claramente se podía distinguir la amargura y el entretenimiento en su risa.

Luego se calmó, pero volvió a hablar todavía sonriendo. Su voz se elevaba a medida que lo hacía. "¿De verdad crees que lo que hiciste fue hacer el amor? ¿Eso es lo que quieres que todos crean? ¿Qué sabes tú de amor? ¿Sabes lo que es sonrojarte cada vez que te sonríe? ¿Sentir ese escalofrío cada vez que te mira? ¿Tener piel de gallina cada vez que te toca? ¿O incluso sentirte débil cada vez que te besa?" Pausa. "Cuando sientas eso, ahí vamos a hablar de amor."

Todos estaban anonadados. Incluso María no podía creer lo que escuchaba. No podía entender lo que estaba diciendo su amiga. Aunque sabemos que nunca, jamás se imaginaría lo que "la chica Pevensie" tuvo que superar.

"Bueno, niñas, por favor, tomen asiento para que podamos comenzar con nuestra lección de hoy." La profesora dijo entrando al salón, aparentemente no habiendo escuchado la discusión.

A todas les tomó un rato reaccionar, pero hicieron lo que les dijeron. Susan y su amiga se quedaron en sus asientos preparando sus libros y sus plumas.

Cada tanto, María miraba a Susan. Sabía que su hermana estaba deprimida pero nunca supo por qué. Ahora, después de haber hablado hace un rato, podía estar, de alguna manera, un poco más cerca de la respuesta. Ahora estaba segura de que un chico estaba involucrado, pero no estaba segura de su era un rompimiento o anhelo u otra cosa. _Estaría peor si hubiera sido un rompimiento. _La morocha pensó. Sabía que Susan aún tenía su alma, porque si no, no hubiera reaccionado como lo hizo antes. Aunque parecía que todos los buenos recuerdos hubieran sido borrados de su cabeza. Sea lo que le haya pasado, tendría que haber sido muy duro si la dejó peor que después del primer bombardeo. _Tarde o temprano lo descubriré._ Pensó, incluso considerando la idea de sacarle la verdad de la boca, pero conociendo a Susan, eso no terminaría bien. Tendría que ocurrírsele algo sutil.

Para María, la clase duró mil años y para Susan, como un rayo, ya que al pensar en su amado parecía que el tiempo no existiera.

Tan pronto como salieron del salón, Susan se fue al baño, seguida por su amiga. Ella estaba particularmente cansada hoy, pero era un cansancio distinto, no el que solía sentir todos los días, el cansancio de la vida. Era debilidad, sueño. Había pasado tanto tiempo. Tanto desde la última vez que se sintió así.

Se lavó la cara con agua fría para despabilarse un poco, mientras reflexionaba en qué debería haber llevado maquillaje.

"Susan, ¿puedes decirme que fue todo eso? " María preguntó.

"¿Qué fue qué?" Susan respondió mirando su demacrado rostro en el espejo.

"Esa escena con Nicole, Susan. ¿Qué está sucediendo contigo? Estabas mejorando de la otra depresión y ahora pareces haber empeorado. Pero esta vez se trata de un chico, ¿no? La manera en la que hablaste te delató."

Susan solo se quedó mirando al espejo, sus memorias reproduciéndose como si fueran una película. Terminó contándole parte de la verdad.

"¿Sabes lo que se siente que te aparten de la persona que más amas?" Finalmente se dio vuelta para mirar a su amiga a los ojos. "No, no lo sabes. No tienes ni idea." Alzó la voz. "Solo ha pasado un día y ya lo siento como un siglo. Estoy muriendo por dentro y solo por una cosa: el Destino."

La pobre chica la miró compasiva. Sabía perfectamente que nunca comprendería lo que le pasaba a su amiga. Sin embargo, queriendo entender, insistió con un tono suave.

"Susan, ¿por qué no me dices lo que pasó para que pueda ayudarte?"

"¡Nadie puede ayudarme, María! Solo un milagro puede devolverme mi vida. Y no parece que fuera a pasar. Ahora, por favor, déjame en paz." Espetó otra vez. De repente, perdió el equilibrio y hubiese caído al suelo si no fuese por los brazos de su amiga, quien luego puso su mano en su frente.

"¡Su, estás ardiendo! Voy a llevarte a la enfermería."

"No, no lo harás."

"Si, lo haré." Dijo, cumpliendo sus palabras. Una vez con la enfermera, la señora le preguntó a Susan por sus síntomas, pero mientras la revisaba, lo único que hacía la paciente era quejarse.

"Estoy bien, señora Daría. Probablemente es algo que comí y en vez de vomitar, se manifiesta con un poco de fiebre."

"Pero, señorita Pevensie, tienes 39°C. Es muy serio. Tendrás que quedarte aquí por el resto del día y tus padres tendrán que recogerte." La mujer rubia respondió mientras guardaba su termómetro.

"De acuerdo, le diré a mi hermano que lo haga. Solo tengo que llamar al colegio que está cruzando la calle." La doctora asintió y se fue a informarle al director el estado de la paciente.

"¿Lo ves, Susan? Esta depresión te está enfermando. Si no lo superas se pondrá peor." María dijo preocupada.

"No debe ser nada, solo esos síntomas de un solo día. No te preocupes."

"Susan, soy tu amiga y quiero lo mejor para ti."

"Aprecio mucho lo que estás tratando de hacer, pero nadie cambiará mi vida o lo que pienso." Y con eso, empujó a su amiga fuera de la enfermería.

Durante su larga estadía en ese lugar, logró hacer lo que no podía en su casa: Enfocarse en sus momentos en Narnia y con Caspian. No quería hacer otra cosa, y no sabía por qué. Bueno… más allá de haberse entregado con alma, corazón y cuerpo a él. Soñó con la vida que podría haber tenido allí. _Hubiera sido perfecto. _Pensó.

Justo cuando el último timbre sonó, hubo un golpe en la puerta y Peter acercó su cabeza.

"Su, ¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó apenas estuvo junto a ella. "La enfermera dijo que tenías fiebre." Ella asintió, sin ganas de hablar. "Su, esto tiene que parar. Te está enfermando." No hubo respuesta. Ella solo se quedó mirando al techo. "No puedo imaginarme por lo que estás pasando. Perder a la persona que de la que piensas que amas. Pero puedo decirte que ya he perdido a Narnia. No quiero perderte a ti también."

Ese comentario si llamó su atención, aunque no tenía respuesta alguna para él. Su hermano tenía razón, lo sabía. Sin embargo, no podía apartar su mente de esos sueños platónicos. Y tampoco quería. Para ella, es la única forma de recordar a quien alguna vez amó más que a nada.

"No prometo nada, Peter." Respondió. Luego se levantó y tomó sus cosas, que estaba en el escritorio del fondo de la habitación. Fueron a casa, recogiendo a Lucy y Edmund en el camino, y tan pronto como llegaron, saludó a su madre como la reina "gentil" que era y se fue a su habitación. Solo quería dormir, ya que no lo pudo hacer bien en la escuela con la campana de la escuela sonando cada hora. Pero tampoco lo logró ahora. Era imposible sacárselo de la cabeza.

* * *

Solo habían pasado tres días y para él habían sido tres siglos. Solo porque ella ya no estaba con él.

Él lucía más muerto que vivo. Se sentía miserable. Para él, ya nada importaba. Ella se había ido y no había forma de traerla de vuelta.

Sin embargo, todas sus obligaciones como rey de esos tres días habían sido realizadas debidamente, sin ninguna queja hasta el momento. No podía imaginarse lo que hubiera sido si la gente en contra de la convivencia de los narnianos y telmarinos se hubiera quedado.

Enfocándonos en él, ahora estaba entrenando con su viejo amigo, recién llegado de Telmar, Christian. No lo había visto desde la muerte de Caspian IX, ya que ambos padres, al ser amigos, cuando uno de ellos murió ya no tenía sentido volver. Pero Christian dijo que quería ver a su viejo amigo y tener un respiro de la presión de su padre. Asique ahí estaba, teniendo un enfrentamiento con su compañero… Y perdiendo todas las apuestas. Ahora estaban tirados en el césped, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Wow, Caspian. Cinco seguidos. ¿Cuándo te volviste tan bueno?"

"Lo creas o no, no hace un mes atrás." Caspian rió amargamente a su pequeño chiste.

"Oye, no he visto a Miraz aún. ¿Dónde está?" El rey solo lo miró sorprendido.

"No tienes idea de lo que ha ocurrido aquí este último mes, ¿no?"

"No, estuve viajando. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Una revolución."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¿No ves a los narnianos?" Le preguntó a su amigo, señalando algunas de las criaturas que estaban cerca. Aparentemente, el chico no les había prestado atención momentos atrás, Porque ahora estaba en _shock_ y temblando de miedo. "Miraz trató de matarme." Ahora, la expresión iba dirigida a su amigo. "Como hizo con mi padre." Los ojos de Chris se abrieron aún más, si es que era posible. "Pero corrí al bosque y me encontré con todos los narnianos que estaban escondiéndose ahí. Cuando Miraz lo supo declaró la guerra, haciéndole creer al pueblo que yo los había traicionado. Pero si no fuera porque tuve mucha ayuda, no hubiera podido derrotarlo a él y su Concejo, quien por supuesto lo apuñaló por la espalda… literalmente." El pobre hombre no podía creer lo que le estaban contando. "Pregúntale a quien sea si no me crees." Tartamudeo antes de responder.

"No es eso. Es solo muy… impactante."

"Sí, lo es…" Pausa. "De acuerdo, vámonos. Tengo una reunión en un rato."

"Por supuesto. Ahora eres el rey y tienes obligaciones" Christian lo burló. Pero Caspian solo rió y lo golpeó en el brazo. Fueron a la habitación de Caspian, ya que la suya aún no había sido preparada, para que pudieran tomarse un baño y sacarse el sudor del cuerpo. El primero fue el rey, debido a la reunión. Tomó un par de pantalones de su ropero y se encerró en el baño. Diez minutos después, salió del baño, para su desgracia, sin camisa.

Christian, quien estaba en el mismo estado, miró a su amigo y los ojos casi se le salen de la cara, pero estos tenían un brillo de maldad y en su cara había una enorme sonrisa. Cornelius, aparentemente estando hablando con el chico morocho, se quedo mirando a su estudiante anonadado. Caspian, no entendiendo lo que pasaba, preguntó:

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno… ¿qué tenemos aquí?" Su amigo se acercó para darle un mejor vistazo a su pecho. "¿Esos son dientes, Caspian? ¿Es esto la mordida de una mujer?"

Entonces el rey se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al dejarles ver lo que había estado ocultando ese par de días. Trató en vano de cubrirse con una remera, pero Christian lo detuvo y le dijo al doctor que también le dijo que se acercara a ver la mordida.

Caspian estaba demasiado incómodo. Su amigo y su tutor, el último a quien casi nunca le ocultaba cosas así, conocían su más preciado secreto. Por lo menos Chris no lo sabía del todo, a diferencia de su viejo tutor, porque si lo supiera, sería un total infierno. Aunque supo que se desataría de todas formas cuando vio la expresión de Cornelius. Era una mezcla de tristeza, decepción, enojo y compasión. Cas solamente pudo tragar, un poco asustado de lo que diría su mentor. El joven invitado notó este intercambio de miradas y no pudo evitar preguntar:

"¿Me estoy perdiendo algún capítulo de la historia?"

Pero fue como si ninguno lo hubiera escuchado. El doctor solo dijo con una voz tranquila y moviendo su cabeza a los lados.

"Caspian, dime que no lo hiciste. No con _ella_."

Y el estudiante respondió con la misma calma pero con una expresión y voz más oscura.

"Sí, lo hice. Y no me voy a arrepentir nunca." Un minuto después, tenía su camisa puesta y antes de salir de la habitación dijo: "Y lo volvería a hacer." Con eso, se dirigió a su oficina, donde Lord Talian, un miembro del Concejo, estaba seguramente esperándolo. Cuando llegó, el Lord estaba sentado en la silla, de espaldas a la puerta, entreteniéndose con sus dedos mientras el rey entraba en la habitación.

"Mis más sinceras disculpas, Lord Talian." Caspian siempre le había tenido mucho respecto a este hombre. Él, además de Cornelius, siempre había sido la persona que cuidaba de él, estaba de acuerdo con los narnianos e impidió que Miraz lo tocara durante todos estos años. Ellos se apreciaban mucho…

"No te preocupes, querido Caspian. Ya he oído que Lord Caspian ha venido a Narnia. Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verlo, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, probablemente diez años. Cuando nos vimos tan crecidos no lo podíamos creer." El viejo hombre rió.

"Me imagino." Luego, optó una expresión más seria. "Ahora, Mi Rey, he pedido esta reunión para hablar de un asunto importante. Sabes que como Rey, tendrás que elegir una Reina—" … pero a veces era muy exigente.

"Por favor, Talian, no empieces con eso." Caspian prefería ahorrarse un problema, porque cuando este hombre empezaba un debate, siempre terminaban discutiendo o peleando.

"Caspian, por favor escucha. Sé que estas muy enamorado de la Reina Susan, pero escuchaste al León. Él dijo que ella ya no volvería. Asique sugiero que lo superes lo antes—" _Suficiente._

"Suficiente, Talian. No voy a soportar esto. No voy a permitir que hables y decidas sobre mi vida amorosa de ese modo. Podrías, al menos, ser un copo más compasivo conmigo; acabo de perder lo más cercano que tengo a una familia."

"Tienes razón, Mi Rey, y lo siento. Solo te diré que esto no puede durar tanto como quieras, porque conociéndote, sería un largo tiempo. Tienes obligaciones y una de ellas es darle al reino un heredero, como se espera de ti."

"Eso ya lo sé. Solo dame un tiempo. No es tan fácil superar la pérdida de una familia entera."

El Lord solo asintió y se levantó para caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla, volteó y dijo: "Ella no volverá, Caspian. Supéralo lo antes posible."

Él estaba furioso. Sabía que era cierto, pero todavía no le entraba en la cabeza. Era demasiado dolorosa. Solo se quedó ahí, con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza, e hizo algo que no había hecho en años y debería haber hecho justo después o incluso antes de que ella se fuera.

Lloró.

Lloró tan fuerte que temblaba. Sus piernas ya no podían mantenerse en el piso, estaban tan débiles que parecían flotar. Su camisa de manga larga se estaba empapando de lágrimas, al igual que los documentos y cartas que estaban en su escritorio. Si era tan fuerte para él ahora, ¿qué pasaría en el futuro?

* * *

Al día siguiente, Susan se sentía mejor, asique fue a la escuela. El único "especial" del día era que sus compañeras la miraban de un modo extraño, seguramente por lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. No que realmente le importara. Pero aparte de eso, fue un día normal. Entonces ella y María decidieron salir juntas después de la escuela para pasar un buen rato, que no han tenido desde hace un largo tiempo. ¿Y qué mejor lugar que en el parque?

Solo re recostaron en el césped hablando de nada en particular y mirando a las parejas y a las familias pasar. Pero cada charla tiene sus temas complicados.

"Su, ¿puedes, por favor, decirme lo que quisiste decir ayer?"

"No, María, es muy complicado. Ni siquiera mis hermanos me entienden."

"Pero no soy ni una pequeña niña ni un hermano sobreprotector. Soy tu amiga y quiero ayudarte. Deberías ver el anhelo en tu rostro." Susan solo la miró, tratando que las lágrimas no caigan. Pero cuando miró al cielo, no pudo sostenerlas más. Lloró. Si no le contaba alguien, seguramente explotaría.

"Era el más cariñoso, generoso, atento, gentil, valiente, sensato, y apuesto del mundo. Nos enamoramos apenas nos miramos a los ojos. No sabemos por qué, pero las difíciles circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos nos hicieron enamorarnos aún más. Era el amor de mi vida. Pero cuando superamos todas las dificultades, el destino quiso que nos separáramos y que nunca nos viéramos otra vez. No tienes una idea lo mucho que lo extraño, María. Mi corazón está totalmente en pedazos." Su amiga la contuvo con fuerza y estuvieron así por un tiempo largo, tratando de calmarse. ¿Pero cómo podrían aliviar ese dolor?

Se dieron cuenta de la hora cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, entonces decidieron volver a casa. Justo cuando estaban saliendo del parque, tres hombres aparecieron frente a ellas. El primero era alto con anchos hombros y espalda, pelo rubio y ojos marrón oscuro. Los otros dos eran más altos que Susan solo por un par de centímetros, con ojos igual al que parecía ser su líder pero con pelo morocho.

"Wow. ¿Qué hacen estas hermosas mujeres aquí a esta hora? ¿Por qué no las llevamos a casa como los caballeros que somos?" Sugirió, dándoles a las chicas un guiño que no les gustó en lo absoluto.

"No, gracias. Podemos volver solas." Susan respondió con una mirada severa. No muy buena idea. La sonrisa del chico desapareció, haciéndose un poco más seria.

"Bueno, parece que aquí tenemos una chica difícil. ¿Por qué no hacemos que se relaje?" El se acercó un poco en un intento de tomarla de la mano, pero ella inmediatamente retrocedió.

"No me toques." Susan casi gruñó, dejando salir a su instinto defensor.

"De acuerdo, señorita, me parece que necesitas lecciones de modales." Dijo él, sacando una navaja de su cinturón. María ahogó un grito y miró al hombre aterrorizada. Susan, por el otro lado, se puso nerviosa pero mantuvo su cabeza alta.

Mientras él se acercó un paso, le hizo un gesto a sus seguidores, quienes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos agarraron a María. Ahora, Susan sí estaba nerviosa. No se lo perdonaría nunca si algo le pasara a su amiga por su culpa.

"Ahora, mientras hago lo que quiero contigo, mis compañeros harán lo mismo con ella. ¿Qué piensas?" El tocó su mejilla, lo que le dio escalofríos.

"Si la tocas te vas a arrepentir." Lo amenazó, apartando su mano. Pero ellos solo rieron, preocupando a la otra chica aún más.

"La pobre chica está tratando de ser valiente, pero solo la hace más aniñada." El se burló, poniendo el cuchillo en su el cuello de la joven. A pensar de la amenaza, ella no pudo evitar reírse un poco de tal comentario. Los otros la miraron sorprendidos. ¿Cómo podía reír ante esta situación?

"Mira quién es el aniñado. Apuntándole a una mujer con un arma no es muy maduro de tu parte, ¿cierto?" Dijo ella sonriendo, enojando más al chico. Asique el giró su navaja. Eso hizo que la guerrera interior de Susan saliera a la luz. Ella lo tomó de la muñeca y se la torció, haciendo al "chico malo" gritar de dolor debido a la fuerza entrenada de la joven. Aprovechó la oportunidad para sacarle el cuchillo de sus manos y, sujetando fuerte el antebrazo en su espalda, le devolvió la amenaza desde su espalda. Ahora, con un tono más serio: "Déjala ir." Le lanzó miradas a los otros dos y pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos, incluso en los de su amiga. A pesar de eso, tuvo que repetir la orden para que la obedezcan.

No supo cómo, pero de repente, el hombre que tenía en sus brazos logró liberarse y la empujó, haciéndola trastabillar en el proceso, y trató de tirársele encima. Sin embargo, él no era consciente de la determinación de Susan y nunca creyó que ella lo apuñalaría en el estómago y que moriría ahí, en ese momento.

Sus compañeros estaban casi temblando, pero uno de ellos tomó el coraje suficiente para enfrentarla, asique corrió hacia ella. Sin vacilación, Susan giró otra vez y cortó todo su lado derecho. El chico se cayó y quedó tirado, desangrándose hasta morir.

Cuando miró para delante, vio al último chico retrocediendo y a punto de salir corriendo. Aunque la guerrera fue más rápida, asique sostuvo la navaja desde el borde filoso y, con un simple movimiento de muñeca, fue por los aires, clavándose justo en su corazón. Cayó plano en el suelo, mientras su estilo guerrera seguía activo.

Susan solo salió del trance cuando escuchó a su amiga gritar. Su expresión de horror golpeó a Susan, haciéndole darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Logró atrapar a su amiga antes de que pudiera escapar. Aunque estaba forcejeando para liberarse, Susan logró llevarla a la casa de los Pevensie, donde contó a Lucy brevemente lo que había ocurrido y le pidió que calmara un poco a María mientras ella se tranquilizaba también recostada en la cama.

Un par de minutos después, la puerta se abrió y se cerró abruptamente. Susan no necesitó fijarse quién era. Peter siempre hacía lo mismo cuando estaba desesperado.

"¿Qué demonios ocurrió?" El preguntó acercándose. Cuando vio unas manchas de sangre que Susan tenía en su camisa, ahogó un grito, su rostro volviéndose blanca como el papel. Su voz temblaba. "Su, ¿esas son tuyas?"

Ella no respondió. Solamente se derrumbó de repente, llorando sobre el hombro de su hermano, sin dejar de mojar su camisa. Entonces, él entendió. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para saber toda la historia. Cuando ella se calmó, habló:

"No puedo soportarlo más, Peter. Es demasiado para mí. Solo quiero sentirme libre como lo hice hace un rato. Quiero ser yo misma otra vez, pero _él_ no me deja." Ellos solo se quedaron allí, La Reina Benévola llorando mientras su Magnífico hermano cuidaba de ella.

* * *

**Y? Cómo fue? Qué les pareció?**

**Quizás este capítulo fue un poco inesperado y hostil, pero es bastante necesario. Ahora ven por qúé la mordida era importante! =D**

**Y otra cosa que voy a repetir... Si creen que la historia es mucho para este RATE y piensan que lo tengo que cambiar a M, avisenme.**

**Si en dos semanas no subo el próximo capítulo de esta historia pero la original (para poder traducirlo), seguramente comience a traducir la otra, que se va a llamar "El Castigo". Pero les aseguro que antes de mediados de junio voy a actualizar los dos! **

**Diganme lo que piensan del capítulo!**

**Y gracias a todos por su apoyo y por su paciencia! =D**

**Saludos!**


	11. Te Seguiré

**Y aquí estoy otra vez! Con este nuevo capítulo que pensé que nunca iba a llegar =P jeje.**

**Después de este capi van a tener que esperar a por lo menos un mes. Pero no quiero prometer nada que no voy a cumplir =)**

**En este capítulo van a encontrar nuevas cosas y muy importantes ;)**

**La canción que le voy a dedicar a este capi es… ****"I'll Follow You" de Shinedown! ****ES PERFECTA! Tanto para el capítulo como para cantarla hasta que los pulmones exploten XD jajajaja. Los de esta banda son todos GENIOS! **

**Espero que lo disfruten! =)**

* * *

Lucy estaba en la habitación de sus hermanos tratando de calmar a Mary.

"Mary, por favor, tienes que calmarte y hablar conmigo." La pobre chica se sentía desamparada y estaba temblando; ni una palabra podía salir de su boca. Miraba fijo pero a ningún lado en específico, obviamente repitiendo la escena en su cabeza una y otra vez. "¡MARIA!" La pequeña niña gritó, sacando a la otra de su transe. "Por favor, cuéntame lo que pasó. Quizás así te sientas menos cargada." Luego, la chica se echo a llorar, pero finalmente logró articular palabra.

"Estábamos hablando en el parque, y cuando quisimos irnos, aparecieron tres hombres. Querían escoltarnos a casa, pero Susan no les creyó. De las dos, Susan fue la que tuvo el coraje de rechazar la oferta, después de un par de comentarios más, ellos nos amenazaron; a Susan con una navaja. Cuando ella dijo que era inmaduro apuntarle con un cuchillo a una mujer, él se puso loco. Cuando trató de atacar, no sé como hizo Susan para, en cinco segundos, terminar siendo quien lo amenazaba. Él se logró liberar, se lanzó contra ella otra vez y un segundo después, el estaba en el suelo cubierto de sangre al igual que el cuchillo que Susan tenía en la mano. Otro hombre quiso atraparla pero Susan lo esquivó y él cayó muerto ahí mismo. Cuando el último quiso escapar, ella lanzó la navaja justo al corazón con tal puntería… Como si lo hubiera practicado por años. Lucy, estaba tan asustada de todo que casi salgo corriendo. Aún no se cómo Susan pudo traerme hasta aquí." Lucy solo se la quedó mirando. El infierno se desató en su vida normal y perfecta cuando esos chicos trataron de abusar de ellas, y ahora, viendo a su amiga defendiéndolas de esa manera, solo la llevó al límite. La única manera que pensó que podía calmarla fue tomarle la cabeza entre sus manos, sacarle las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar y luego envolver sus brazos alrededor de la chica y dejarla llorar en su hombro. Lucy suspiró, sabiendo que su hermano era muy probable que estuviera en la misma situación, calmando las penas de su hermana. _No puedo ni imaginarme como deben de sentirse ahora. _Para esta chica había sido la experiencia más horrorosa. _Por lo menos esta vez Susan no fue secuestrada como había sucedido con Rabadash._ Solo esperaba que nadie haya visto a su hermana matando a esos hombres, porque estaba segura de que la familia se desmoronaría si la Justicia tuviera que involucrarse en sus vidas. Todo terminaría en mentiras, confusión, decepciones y tristeza… todo por culpa de un secreto del que no tienen evidencia alguna.

Después de casi diez minutos de estar así, María se calmó lo suficiente como para que Lucy pudiera hablarle.

"Mary, ¿por qué no vas a lavarte la cara, tomas un baño y te pones ropa limpia de Susan, así podemos hablar más tarde?" La chica solo asintió y se fue de la habitación. Lucy decidió ir con ella para cambiarse su blusa empapada de lágrimas.

Cuando ambas entraron, Susan estaba ahí, envuelta en una toalla mientras elegía qué ropa usar. La ensangrentada estaba tirada en el piso junto a ella.

Su amiga se puso pálida cuando vio las prendas, todas las imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza otra vez.

Susan vio su expresión y no pensó dos veces en abrazar a su amiga. La chica estaba sorprendida al principio, ya que no lo esperaba, pero luego le devolvió el abrazo.

"Lo siento mucho, Mary, que te asusté. Te juro que no era mi intención." Se apartó un poco de su amiga. "Es solo que de alguna forma cambié a un estado defensivo y es como que todo lo demás desapareció. Tenía que salvarnos de esos hombres; solo A—Dios sabe que es lo que nos hubiera pasado si no lo hacía." Ella explicó, cubriéndose los ojos, no queriendo saber la reacción de su amiga.

"Lo sé, Su." Ella respondió con una voz tranquila, aunque su profundo suspiro no pasó desapercibido. "Aunque es muy difícil incorporar lo que ocurrió, sé que lo hiciste por nuestra seguridad." Agregó, tomando las manos de su amiga en las suyas. "Solo recemos que nunca lo tengamos que hacer de vuelta."

Se quedaron ahí en la cama mientras Susan se ponía una blusa, una pollera y un par de sandalias. Hablaron por un par de horas. Uno de los temas fue un tipo de arreglo para que Susan sea la terapeuta de María:

"Por favor, Susan. Necesito hablar de lo que pasó con alguien, y estoy segura de que ninguna quiere que nadie lo sepa. A demás, ¿quién mejor para ayudarme que alguien que, yo creo, ha pasado por lo mismo?" Su amiga casi le suplicó, incluso sabiendo que era un tema serio.

"Está bien, Mary. Pero por favor, no le digas ni a tu padre. Solo será entre tú, mis hermanos y yo, ¿entendido?"

"Lo prometo."

"Está bien. ¿Por qué no vienes el viernes para que tengamos nuestra primera sesión?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Está bien si vengo a las 6?"

"Perfecto. Quizás hasta puedas quedarte a dormir. Le preguntaré a mi madre luego." La chica asintió. "Preguntémosle a mis hermanos si alguno puede llevarte a tu casa. No voy a arriesgarme a que te pase algo cuando puedo evitarlo."

Diez minutos después, un Peter muy molesto salía de la casa con su amiga.

Susan agarró su ropa ensangrentada y se apuró a ir al cuarto de lavado para limpiarlas antes de que su madre volviera de la casa de su amiga. Mientras lo hacía, seguía repitiendo en su cabeza lo que había pasado y cómo se había sentido. Libre. Liberada de la carga en sus hombros. Quería sentir eso otra vez, solo que no matando personas, sino contándole a alguien lo mucho que había cambiado en esos dieciséis años. Desafortunadamente… No se puede tener todo en la vida.

"Susan, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Alguien le preguntó a sus espaldas. Ella saltó del susto. Sosteniéndose en el marco de la puerta estaba su madre mirándola con curiosidad. Antes de responder tartamudeó.

"E—Estaba limpiando mi blusa porque hoy estuvimos en el parque con Mary y terminó llena de barro."

"Oh, está bien. ¿Quieres que la limpie yo?"

"¡No!" Susan respondió demasiado rápido. "No te preocupes, mamá. Terminaré de lavarlo mientras empiezas a hacer la comida." Trató de alguna manera no sonar tan desesperada, pero la mirada de sorpresa de su madre aún no desapareció, ni siquiera cuando se fue.

Trató de terminar lo más rápido que pudo y las colgó para que se secaran. Mientras ayudaba a su madre a cocinar, ambas estaban en silencio, pero Helen siguió, cada tanto, lanzándole miradas a su hija, tratando de descubrir que era lo que le pasaba a su hija.

"¡La cena está lista!" Eso fue suficiente para que el resto de los hermanos bajara corriendo las escaleras a sentarse a la mesa. Cuando todo estuvo servido, empezaron a comer.

Unos minutos después, la señora Pevensie soltó las noticias, unas que ellos habían olvidado por completo.

"Mis niños, su padre envió una carta hace un tiempo." Todos la miraron. "Entre otras cosas, dijo que deberíamos hacer nuestro campamento anual solos… otra vez."

"¡Pero el prometió que este año lo haríamos todos juntos!" Lucy se quejó, claramente decepcionada de las palabras de su padre. "¿Qué no podemos, al menos, esperarlo?"

"No, Lu. El todavía no sabe cuándo va a volver o incluso si podrá hacerlo."

Los ojos de la pequeña se volvieron llorosos. Los hermanos, sabiendo que era lo que estaba por ocurrir, la abrazaron con fuerza. De todos modos, las lágrimas cayeron. Todos sabían que ella y Edmund eran los más encariñados con su padre, y encima haber sido apartada de su hogar otra vez, las noticias fueron un golpe bajo. Unos momentos después, se despidió de todos y se fue a dormir.

Tan pronto como su hermana estaba fuera de vista, Susan le reprochó a su madre.

"Madre, ¿no crees que podrías haber sido un poco más delicada?"

"Algún día va a tener que superar lo que está pasando."

"Estamos tratando de hacerlo. Pero como madre deberías apoyarnos, o al menos tratar de aliviar nuestras penas o preocupaciones, no decirlo simplemente así y dejar que nosotros lo superemos solos."

Todos la miraron anonadados, pero sus hermanos no tuvieron más opción que defenderla.

"Lo siento, mamá. Pero Susan tiene razón. Voy a ver cómo está Lucy." Edmund dijo, y después se fue.

"¿Y desde cuando sabes que es ser una madre?" Helen preguntó.

Susan se quedó callada por un momento, pensando en algo que decirle sin revelar el secreto que compartía con sus hermanos.

"Créeme cuando te digo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Tuve estuve ahí para ellos cuando necesitaron una madre y tú estabas afuera con tus amigas o de luto." Ella reprochó, levantándose de su silla. La señora Pevensie no tenía palabras y podía verse el arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Después de una pausa, Susan volvió a hablar. "¿No crees que lo del campamento puede posponerse este año? Hacerlo sin papá por segunda vez la va a herir aún más."

"Sé a lo que te refieres, Susan. Sin embargo, voy a seguir las órdenes de tu padre y llevarlos les guste o no."

"¡ARG! Tú siempre estás obedeciendo. ¡¿Por qué no puedes, por una vez en tu vida, hacer lo mejor para tus hijos?!" Y una muy furiosa Susan se fue del comedor.

* * *

Golpearon la puerta.

"Entre."

La puerta se abrió.

"Mi Rey, usted tenía razón. Están viniendo."

"Ya veo." El hombre, quien estaba mirando por la ventana, dijo. "De acuerdo. Pon en marcha el plan que diseñamos en caso de que este día llegara."

"Como digas, su Majestad. Sin embargo, usted sabe que yo no me adhiero a él, ¿cierto?" El rey lo miró con reproche.

"Ya hemos discutido esto—"

"Por supuesto que lo hicimos, pero yo nunca dije que lo haría también." Se rió. Aunque el rey suspiró, aceptó la decisión de su amigo.

"De acuerdo. Como quieras. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí."

"Si, lo hiciste." Dijo, y cerró la puerta.

Lidiar con las consecuencias de lo que pasó iba a ser _muy _difícil.

* * *

El viernes llegó muy lento para Susan. Siempre los mismos aburridos y problemáticos días en la escuela y siempre los mismos horribles y confusos sueños. No pudo dormir bien en tres días.

Mary apareció en su casa para su "sesión de terapia" a las seis, y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Susan aún estaba tan enojada con su madre que ni siquiera le había preguntado a su madre si su mejor amiga podía quedarse a dormir en la casa. Tampoco lo haría ahora…

"Entra, vayamos a mi habitación." Una vez ahí, la chica se desmoronó.

"Oh, Susan. Casi le cuento todo a mi padre anoche. Por eso falté a la escuela hoy. Peleamos acerca de nada como siempre, pero después de lo que pasó el miércoles, creo que ninguna discusión va a ser la misma. ¿Qué puedo hacer, Su?" Logró decir entre llantos.

"Primero que nada, necesitas calmarte y contarme lo que pasó."

"Estaba borracho como siempre." La Reina Benévola la abrazó con fuerza. Estos incidentes cada vez eran más frecuentes. Incluso había tenido que quedarse varias veces en la casa de los Pevensie debido a los constantes maltratos de su padre. Pero lo que aún nadie entendía era cómo su padre podía culpar a su hija por la muerte de su madre al momento de dar a luz. No tenía sentido.

"Su, ¿Cómo puedo parar esto? O al menos que no duela tanto."

"Yo creo que la única manera es diciéndote a ti misma que era lo correcto o la única opción, porque si no, en este momento estarías en un hospital o peor." Ante eso, un pensamiento se cruzó por la cabeza de la chica.

"Susan, ¿lo has hecho antes? Ma—matar a alguien."

Susan solo se quedó inmóvil, en silencio, y eso la delató.

"Susan…" Tomó un poco de distancia de su amiga para poder verla a los ojos.

"¿Por qué piensas eso, María?" Susan le preguntó.

"Por tu determinación al hacerlo. Su, dime la verdad, somos amigas, y si no confías en mi yo tampoco puedo." Dijo, dejando caer más lágrimas. "¿Lo has hecho antes?"

Ella dudó. Era demasiada información. Pero su amiga tenía razón, y además, su amiga sabía perfectamente cuando estaba mintiendo, sería tonto mentirle.

"Si, lo hice. En las mismas circunstancias en las que estuvimos el miércoles. Mata o muere." Aunque esperaba la respuesta, su amiga la miró con tristeza y empatía. Nunca había imaginado que su amiga había tenido una vida tan dura. "No puedo contarte qué pasó. Pero sí puedo decirte que el peso que tengo en mi corazón es indescriptible."

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, envueltas en sus propios pensamientos. Mary rompió el hielo.

"¿Entonces dices que la única forma de lidiar con mi conciencia es diciéndome que hice lo correcto?"

"Bueno, no sé si decir "lo correcto", porque tendría que haber sido que ellos no nos ataquen. Pero sí que no había otra cosa que podamos hacer más que defendernos."

La chica solo asintió, tratando de incorporar lo que su amiga le acababa de decir.

Un rato después, trataron de cambiar el tema para aliviar la tensión. Hablaron de todo excepto de sus familias e incidentes. Estaban muy contentas consigo mismas de que, por lo menos, podían divertirse a pesar de las circunstancias, incluso más con la pelea de almohadas que tuvieron… hasta que llegó el momento de la cena.

"¡Susan! Siempre te dije que me dijeras cuando había invitados, especialmente para cenar. Ahora no habrá suficiente comida para todos." Su madre le reprochó.

"No te preocupes, madre. De todos modos, no tengo hambre." _Tú hiciste que pierda el apetito. _Pensó. "Dale mi plato a María. Yo comeré una fruta." Aunque fue raro ver a Susan comer eso, su madre sabía perfectamente que su hija siempre priorizaba a los demás antes que a ella.

Cuando terminaron, Susan y María se ofrecieron a lavar los platos para así poder hablar sin que las interrumpieran –ninguno de los chicos entraría a la cocina si no fuera para pedir comida; Lucy seguramente ya estaba durmiendo, ya que había estado bostezando todo el día, y su madre parecía tan cansada como ella.

"Su, ¿cómo estás lidiando con tu otro problema?"

"¿Qué otro problema?" Susan preguntó confundida.

"De ese hombre del que me hablaste el miércoles."

Susan cerró los ojos y suspiró una vez más, como lo hacía siempre que pensaba en él. Él la perseguía día y noche; incluso estaba en sus sueños.

"Nunca podré olvidarlo, Mary. No cuando él está en mis pensamientos todo el tiempo. Es como si él no me dejara."

"Todo siempre pasa por una razón." Susan la miró aún más confundida. "Eso era lo que mi abuela solía decir. No creo que deberías olvidarlo. El apareció en tu vida por una razón, así que no creo que deberías tratar de sacarlo de ella."

Susan sonrió al oír eso. El había aparecido en su vida para amarla como nadie pudo ni podría.

Como una mujer. Y de todas las maneras posibles.

Ella nunca podría olvidarse de eso. Entonces, ¿por qué pensó que alguna vez podría? –Cierto. Porque dolía demasiado. Su sonrisa desapareció y el dolor en su pecho comenzó a doler otra vez.

"Pero Mary, duele demasiado; saber que nunca podremos estar juntos…"

"No pienses en estar con él otra vez, sino en todos los momentos que pasaron juntos; tal vez así el dolor no sea tanto."

"Si, puede ser. Lo intentaré." Respondió, realmente orgullosa y contenta de la amiga que tenía.

* * *

"¿Dónde están?"

Se oyó un golpe.

"¿Dónde están?" Repitió.

El hombre golpeado escupió algo de de sangre y miró a su atacante.

"Nunca los encontrarás." Otro golpe.

"DIJE, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?!"

"¡Vete al Infierno!" Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. El último golpe lo dejó inconsciente.

"Llévalo al calabozo otra vez." El hombre le dijo a sus soldados, quienes obedecieron.

* * *

Estaba en la misma calle de siempre, la misma gente le pasaba por al lado, a veces empujándola, a veces no. Ella los miró pero no puedo distinguir ningún rostro, solo eran borrones. Caminó en la misma dirección que la mayoría de ellos, pensando que, quizás, la podrían llevar a un lugar que ella reconociera.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así –quizá unos pocos minutos, tal vez horas, tal vez días—pero cuanto más seguía, más fuerte era el tirón en su pecho, que le decía que tenía que continuar y nunca mirar atrás. Con cada pasó el tirón se volvía más y más fuerte hasta el punto de que su corazón estuviera por salirse del pecho.

No podía soportarlo más. Se cayó ahí mismo de rodillas, apretando sus manos donde estaba el dolor. Solo quería que se detuviera, pero no importaba cuanto tratara, no podía. Abrió su boca para gritar, pero no salió ningún sonido. Estaba sufriendo desde lo más profundo de su ser y no podía decírselo a nadie. Con solo pensar que no tenía a nadie para aliviar la opresión que tenía un montón de lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla. Sintió que quería morirse ahí mismo.

De repente, sintió una gran necesidad de mirar hacia arriba. Sentía que debía hacerlo. Así que lo hizo.

Y dio un grito ahogado. Tampoco pudo sentir el dolor aunque éste siguiera allí.

Ahí frente a ella, parado en medio de toda la gente y mirándola, estaba _él_. El hombre por el que ella daría todo. El único que podría hacerla feliz en tiempos de aflicción. El que cambió su vida para siempre.

Pero algo no estaba bien.

¿Cómo es que estaba en Inglaterra? Ella estaba segura que Aslan nunca lo haría dejar a Narnia sola. Ella iba a preguntárselo, pero cuando vio sus ojos, dio otro grito ahogado, y todas las preguntas en su cabeza se desvanecieron por completo.

Esos hermosos y profundos ojos marrones en los que solía perderse ya no estaban. Ahora solo había unos azules profundos.

_¿Por qué?_ Fue todo lo que se preguntó. Quería preguntárselo a él también, pero su boca no se movía. No sabía si era por el _shock_ o porque estaba tan perdida en esos nuevos ojos. No importaba de qué color sean. La bondad, la lealtad, la adoración, el amor todavía seguían allí. Esas particularidades que eran solamente de _él_. La hacían tan feliz y tan orgullosa. Lo amaba tanto…

Sin embargo, sintió que no quería besarlo apasionadamente y hacer el amor con él. Eso no se sentía bien, como si su relación no fuera así. Solo quería darle un beso en la frente y abrazarlo, consolarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien. Hacer que toda la melancolía, el dolor y la tristeza en sus ojos se fueran. No podía soportar más verlo así. El dolor en su pecho crecía nuevamente poco a poco. Ahora quería detener ambos. El único problema es que no tenía fuerza para moverse; como si no lo mereciera, como si tuviera que ganarse su amor y su compasión, como si lo necesitara.

Todo cambió un momento después cuando él se acercó y se arrodilló ante ella, para luego descansar sobre su cuerpo y poner su cabeza en su hombro. De pronto, todas las preocupaciones, todas las penas y todos los miedos se evaporaron.

Ahora los reemplazaban la felicidad, el consuelo y el amor. Finalmente estaba con él. Nada más importaba.

Sin embargo, sintió que muy dentro suyo, algo aún faltaba. Aunque él estaba con ella en ese momento, su otra mitad aún no estaba. Con el hombre en sus brazos esa sensación de a poco disminuía, como si su corazón estuviera sanando y se estuviera llenando. Pero ella sabía y estaba segura de que nunca sanaría hasta que encontrara lo que tanto anhelaba.

Se despertó de golpe, sentándose en la cama. Estaba jadeando y su corazón latía con furia. Sus piernas estaban temblando y su cuerpo entero estaba frío como la piedra pero también sentía cierto tipo de calor al mismo tiempo.

¡¿Qué demonios es _eso_?! La misma pregunta que se preguntaba a sí misma, ahora, por cuarta vez. Y había un montón más.

¿Era ese su Caspian? Ese hombre era tan parecido como diferente de él.

Había tantas preguntas que la acechaban y ninguna podía ser respondida. Pero las necesitaba. De otra forma se volvería loca.

Pensó, otra vez, en las diferentes posibilidades, pero en media hora nada vino a su cabeza mas que más preguntas sin respuesta.

"Susan, ¿qué sucede?" María preguntó desde la otra cama, su voz aún ronca debido al sueño.

"Solo era un sueño." Respondió.

"¿Quieres contarlo?" Lucy preguntó, ahora sentada en su colchón temporal que estaba tirado el piso junto a la cama de su hermana.

Susan lo pensó por un momento. Aunque su hermana era lo suficientemente madura, nunca la entendería, y su amiga aún menos. Pero quizás la pequeña tendría las respuestas que ella tanto deseaba. Aslan siempre le decía ese tipo de cosas primero a ella.

"Lo vi."

"¿A quién?" Ambas chicas preguntaron.

"A _él_. A mi amado." Sacudió su cabeza. "Pero era tan diferente…"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¡Él tenía ojos azules en lugar de marrones! Y estaba tan triste… como si se sintiera totalmente solo. Lo que también era muy raro es que no sentía ese _impulso_ de besarlo para borrar todas sus preocupaciones. Solo quería sacárselas abrazándolo y con palabras tranquilas. Y no sé cómo eso es posible, porque lo único que hacíamos cuando estábamos juntos era besarnos. No lo entiendo."

Ambas chicas la miraron con empatía, aunque no sabían qué hacer. Nunca habría palabras para compensar el hecho de que ella y su amado estaban separados y nunca volverían a verse.

"Lu, no sé cómo, pero tú siempre pareces tener todas las respuestas. ¿Qué me está pasando?" Susan preguntó, sentándose al borde de la cama y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos y la sacudía, mientras sus codos estaban sobre sus rodillas.

Lucy la miró anonadada, sorprendida por la insinuación de su hermana.

"La verdad que no lo sé, Su." Le respondió. "Ese sueño puede tener un montón de significados. Aunque es muy poco probable, posiblemente pueda significar que, algún día, lo verás otra vez. Pero más importante aún, ¿Qué piensas _tú_ que podría significar?"

Susan solo se quedó quieta analizando su tan vívido sueño. Ella _sabía_ que lo volvería a ver. Podía sentirlo. Pero aún…

"No lo sé, Lu. De lo que realmente estoy segura es que no solo voy a verlo, si no que va a ocurrir mucho más. Solo _lo sé_. Incluso aunque pienses que estoy loca."

Ambas chicas se pararon y se abalanzaron hacia Susan, quien aceptó con los brazos abiertos el abrazo.

No pudo evitarlo. Más lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla. Lo esperaría; toda su vida si fuera necesario. Él era el único hombre que valía la espera. Quizás sus hermanos y su madre no entenderían su falta de interés en otros hombres por un larguísimo tiempo, pero a ella no le importaba. Ella juró en ese momento que nunca se casaría con alguien que no amara, incluso si tenía que sacrificar la confianza de su familia y hasta su propia reputación.

* * *

**Y? Qué piensan?**

**Sé que este capítulo es bastante deprimente… Pero tienen que admitir que los suspensos son bastante buenos XD jajajaja.**

**ESPERO poder el fin de semana subir el próximo capítulo de El Castigo, pero les advierto… esta historia va a tardar un laaaaaaargo tiempo en actualizarse. El que avisa no traiciona. ;)**

**Díganme qué piensan. **

**Saludos a todos! =D**


End file.
